True Wasp
by kibaginjisaskatoon
Summary: Simply put a story to show off the Marvel character who gets so little recognition besides being such a huge part of the universe. I wrote this as if I was reading a comic book and I hope you can enjoy this story for there is more to come if you like it. I hope to hear back from all of you on what you like and dislike.
1. Chapter 1

**True Wasp**

Janet Van Dyne stood in front of the blue screen her face contorted into one of sure terror she knew if she did not stop this all would be lost. "No No this can't be happening!" Her Usual calm demeanor had seemed to vanish in these few seconds nothing could be more terrifying to her blue eye suddenly becoming focused, "Okay Janet you can do this. You are an avenger you have worked with the most brilliant minds on the planet. You have had to have picked up on some of their skills." She reached her hand out touching the screen before sliding it over and pressing the power button of her tablet. She took a deep breath and pressed it she counted for ten seconds then turned it back on. Then on it appeared all her work once again the ten new designs for costumes the projections for her companies technology division and even her shopping cart remained intact as did all the clothes she picked out. "Ha suck It tony I am the queen of machines." She began to do a little celebratory dance behind her desk only to stop a few seconds later as two people coughed from the door way to her office.

Her office was simple designed by her to make sure she could do everything she needed to. Her desk was simple curved oak top and three sides with stainless steel corners and a wasp inlay in stainless steel on the front. The carpet was a simple greyish blue the two solid walls were white not that they could be seen behind the stuff she had plastered over them. They were a few of her old costumes as well as designs for clothes for the new brand she launching. She also had projections for trends that her marketing company followed as well as a few designs for up and coming devices her tech company had in store for release in the next year. The other two walls led out to a balcony that overlooked New York one side faced stark tower the other Baxter. She owned this building though much smaller than the giant ego structure it faced to one side and less structured then empowering Baxter building it was still was an amazing structure. Designed by her and a few of the other female hero one night while they drank and celebrated life. It had started as a spiraled tower that came to a point at that top that was made from steel in a honey comb pattern. Wrapped around it were four petal like structures that clung to the spiral in the center. She herself was on the 40th floor the five above her were used by her and her friends as a place just to have fun only a few people had permanent access to it.

Janet looked towards the two people who had coughed in the door way recognizing them instantly as her two assistant Brian Brant and Brianna Bulton or as everybody called them the twins. This name was not because of how they looked Brain was tall and skinny with curly black hair with green eyes while Brianna was short and curvy with long blond hair and brown eyes. The two got this name because they started work the same day and from that day on they wore at least one identical piece of clothing. No matter how crazy they went it always seemed to work out this way no matter how unique the item was they always matched. Today Brian had on a green tie with pink lightning bolts Brianna had a scarf made from the exact same material. They had tried many times to show up wearing something so off the wall even going as far as to make it themselves they still made the same thing.

Brian spoke up first to release the slight bit of tension in the air adjusting his brown shirt to get out a wrinkle. He was Janet's assistant for the marketing and fashion division of her company and one of the brightest minds in the field. She could bounce ideas off him design entire seasons of clothing in a few hours when they worked together. It was a perfect professional mix which made it easy for him to tell her no. "Okay Janet we have to pick out the type of fabric for the pants and shirts I narrowed it down to seven samples 3 for pants 4 for the tops just need your final decision. The samples will be waiting for us as we head down to the meeting you have with your tech guys."

Brianna then jumped in she was one of the brightest female minds in the world she could talk about future innovations for hours with the other scientist then a second later she was talking about music literature and battle strategies. It was amazing that she chose to work for Janet even after being offered jobs with better pay. She always told Janet how she admired her strength and ability to lead. "Yes we have finished up your new suit that we need you to test for us. We also have a few other things our guys in other areas created for you and we need your final go ahead on the new prototype for the aqua project"

Janet stepped towards them picking up her tablet she looked to Brian, "Okay and how about the new promotion for the line as well as help with campaign we have for the recent mutant and inhuman surge?"

Brian looked at his tablet, "We have the models chosen the clothing line they are all excited by the designs. We have several photographers biding for both jobs as well as hunting for mutants and inhumans to act as representatives for the campaign."

"Good make sure to take the models for the clothing and put them in the campaign for the inhuman and mutant groups. We want the world to see them all getting along and having fun also toss in regular people off the street I want a full line up to show the world we are not to be feared. Also get some video of them training, helping people and using their powers we need to get people's attention right away." Janet turned to Brianna as they walked out of the office passed two massive desk cherry wood desks covered in papers and surrounded in holo screens. They quickly entered an elevator, "I trust your judgement on aqua you brought it to me I put you in charge it is your baby make it succeed." She placed her finger on Brianna's tablet then it beeped, "There I just passed all decisions for it to you make us look good again."

Brianna nodded and grinned she loved her job she could chase all her passions here and now she knew Janet had faith in her even though they had only been working together for 9 months. "Okay we also have a new prototype for non lethal grenade to clear out riots and a few guys want to start work on a plasma propulsion engine."

Janet thought for a second as she looked at her tablet, "Okay tell them to go ahead and make 100 grenades and give them to a police station to test out at their leisure. As for the plasma engine tell them to work on simulations until we get my new clothes line out for a month the funds from that will be what supplies their first 6 months of actual work. Tell them as for access to a space ship I will contact somebody I know to take them there when it is running good in our vacuum chamber."

Brianna typed a few things into the tablet, "I just sent you a contract we got in to help build a new taser gun as well as one for computer development team to make a new supercomputer that can fit the space between the studs in homes and hospitals."

"Do we have time and the funds to do them?"

Brian spoke up, "If we release the new line of jewelry you came up with and can sell the new weaving machine design you came up with we will have more than enough to take them on as well as push forward with your research into extreme climate gear."

The elevator came to a stop, "Let's do it then...and get a few new flamethrowers and a giant freezer for floor 20 they keep pestering me about needing them."

Brianna shook her head, "No need for the flame throwers I had another department give them the dry fuel ones they were making to test out. I started that department sharing program you had drawn up so far it is going good each division is exchanging stuff and are getting along better."

Janet smiled, "So we should have fewer fights over stuff?"

Brian nodded, "Yep I also told them all too save it up for an inter department battle I have been planning to help people blow off steam."

Janet stopped as a young woman dressed in a white shirt and black pants came up holding fabric samples. Janet touched each one then handed the girl a blue one and a silver one, "Wrong colors right types of material also go with strong thread then I said before I want these to last we need be known for quality not just style. Brian take Audrey up to office and grab the color pallets again and match them better this time the blue is off by 3 shades and I said no silver looks tacky if used to much."

Brian nodded and looked to Audrey who nodded both of them making a quick walk to the elevator once in Brian snuck a quick kiss with the girl as the door closed. Brianna chuckled, "So they finally realized they liked each other."

Janet chuckled, "Took them long enough. Now take me to the lab with my upgrades I want to see what they have in store."

Brianna Nodded and began to walk down a hall lined with plexi glass walls to divide up several labs one completely filled with smoke another had no light in it except for a few screens. One labs wall was being washed of what looked like a mix of oil grease and some bio matter. Brianna shook her head, "Looks like the waste disposal department's creation keeps exploding still."

Janet nodded, "At least they vent the fumes now before they leave so the whole hall doesn't stink. Glad we got them a private shower facility now good call by the way."

Brianna stopped at a solid steel wall placing her hand on it the wall seemed to come to life as ripples went through it the now liquid wall swallowed her hand, "I do not think I can get used to this type of security measure."

Janet smiled placing her hand on the wall having it become swallowed as well, "A 3d hand print is a lot more secure than just a palm print."

"It is not this that disturbs it is what happens next." Brianna was suddenly swallowed up by the wall.

Janet shrugged as she was swallowed in as well coming out on the other side into a plexi glass box that began to lower them down a shaft every ten feet passing through a full body laser scan. "Okay getting eaten by a wall is a bit much but the guys in the security division had a lot of fun making this and it is cool especially when you first take somebody through it remember Carol's face and the scream she made."

Brianna laughed making a horrified face, "Or how rouge thought she stole Kitty's power by mistake because she wasn't paying attention and was freaking out."

"Yeah that was good we have so much fun with this wall we need to install it in random places on the top floors just to see what happens."

Brianna typed it into her tablet, "I am on it already I will have the instillation team install it this week after we give it camouflage to match the regular walls."

"Good because next week I am inviting a bunch of the girls over to have some fun, you are coming this time right." Janet looked at Brianna with a serious face.

"Yes I will just promise me Jennifer won't get drunk and hold me upside down until I agree to meet her cousin."

Janet looked down at the floor, "No promises there she is a hulk they kind of do what they want." Before Brianna could speak the box they were in stopped and opened up onto a huge underground facility it must have been at least five stories high and take up four city blocks. Men and women in lab coats were running around all with yellow and black tablets. There was a red flash in a corner as a flame thrower set off to test some fabric in another corner plexi glass walls shook followed by a thud something had exploded which was then followed by cheers. "Okay let's start with the outfit first."

Brianna nodded pressing a button on her tablet the whole lab went quite as all the scientists ran up to look at them, "Okay bring it out and the change room."

Two men, one large with thick glasses and curly brown hair the other short skinny and bald as can be, ran up pulling a large metal box on a floating platform. The small one spoke up in a deep voice, "Inside you will find enough room to change as well as your new uniform."

The larger one spoke next in a squeaky voice, "To zip it up tap your right shoulder twice and then your left three times, "It is a self sealing fabric we created to help eliminate drag in flight destruction in battle and will help keep wounds from getting infected or bleeding out."

The small one spoke again, "It also form fits to you to help it look better and less bulky."

Janet nodded and opened the door on the box it instantly lighting up she stepped in and closed the door behind her. She could hear excited whispering outside and then grinned as she got her first look at it.

Brianna waited outside for what felt like several hours when in fact it was only about 10 minutes before it opened and Janet stepped out to a roar of cheers, "What do you think?"

Janet now stood before several mirrors the first thing she came to from the top down her shoulders was yellow it and it covered the top of her chest coming to a point just above the part in her breasts. A yellow line came off the shoulders down her arms then three quarters of the way down it split in two forming yellow lines that became thinner until they reached the tips of her thumb and pinky finger. Coming down along her spine was a thick yellow line that had two lines coming from both sides that swooped up around her body and came to four unconnected points on her front. These shapes seemed to highlight her natural curves. There was a yellow belt like band around her waist that also connected to the line coming down from her spine. Attached to the belt like band on each of her thighs was a flowing curving yellow line that went behind her leg half way down the thigh following the same flow it went around her leg and two finishing points appeared on the tops of her thigh. The final touch of yellow to the all black costume was a tilted ring of yellow that wrapped around were a pair of mid calf boots would end. The final touch of a different color was a grey band that went across the back of her neck and left the front of it exposed.

Janet spun around checking out every inch the form fitting uniform touching it trying to pull at it to stretch it. She bent and twisted in it before she smiled it fit perfectly extremely flexible yet did not look awkward at all when she made poses. It never bunched up at all there was no seems to be seen and in a certain light she could see gold sparkling in the yellow, "Okay so tell me about it, because I am loving this."

There was an eruption of cheers before Brianna raised her hand to calm them all down, "Well it is made from a new type of fabric our fabric division and new materials division created. It is made by mixing certain chemicals together and hitting them with Pym particles they were trying to make a new plastic or something. Any way it became this weird gel like solid mess that got put on a shelf and mislabelled it was sent to our new tread machine as a test material. Well as it was going through the machine overheated and this stuff came out the other end. They sent this thread to the weaver and it made this amazing cloth but we could not find a way to stitch it."

Janet looked it over, "So that is why I have no seams."

Brianna nodded, "Yes, as I was saying the material was then sent back to the materials department who quickly realized the potential of this material if it could be made to meet end to end. They ran it through test after test and finally found how to make it merge with itself."

"Okay how."

"It turns out it is a living material in the sense that when hit with a certain type of light it reacts and grips onto itself even tighter and seals any gaps within 3 cms of itself. This was sent to our division were we realized we could make it work with a tiny bit of training to react to a simple bioelectric trick hence the tapping of the shoulders to put it on and off. It will not leave your body until you do what you did in the change room."

Janet nodded, "How much did this cloth set us back to make."

Brianna looked down at her tablet, "With all the mistakes that happened about 4 million, however we made it all back plus just last week we made 100 million off it selling it to the medical and military fields."

Janet nodded, "As bandages that seal wounds, would work great for burn victims I can feel it breath just enough. So I want you to make another version with a anti bacterial factor in it we will be able to market it as a far improved version to traditional cotton coverings. Also work with a prosthetics company this would work well as a layer between the prosthetic limb and what is left."

Brianna typed a few things into her tablet, "Now then onto the next upgrades we have for you. Caden and Kendal you are up!"

An older man with thinning grey hair stepped out of the crowd he moved a bit slowly his white lab coat hung loosely on him almost if he was swimming in it. He looked at Janet with a serious face, "I am Kendal, I am the assistant on your wing upgrades." He began to walk away, "Please come with me." He moved slowly until they reached a large tube with a young girl standing next to it.

The girl turned around she must not have been more the 20 her white lab coat was decorated with patches from bands, hero logos and other flashy little things. Here bright blue hair was back in a ponytail that hung down to her but around her neck was pair of bright pink goggles "I am Caden I was put in charge of making your faster and stronger"

Janet looked the girl over, "Okay but they grow naturally when I shrink."

Caden nodded, "We know but that doesn't mean we can't do something to them." She smirked, "Just shrink down and see what happens."

Janet nodded and began to shrink her costume moving perfectly with her as she did her wings began to form and as they did they became surrounded in a gold color. She flapped them a few times and then began to fly around Caden, "They feel the same to me."

Caden sighed, "That is good because we changed a few things but we still wanted you to feel as if they are like you have had them for years. Number one change is they are surrounded in a field of energy now that runs off your bioelectricity. This means they are more durable and will not fall apart when shot at like we noticed happens. Also water will no longer affect them so you can now fly underwater." She smirked, "It also means you can fly faster than before we upped your speed to as high as 80 miles an hour we hope. Kendal was amazing at creating the microscopic devices that emit this field he had more patients for building them then all of us."

Kendal smiled, "We are hoping to test the max speed a bit later Caden just finished building us a wind tunnel but before that we need to show you what comes next for your uniform."

Janet was grinning now, "This costume does more."

Kendal began to walk again, "Give the grey band around your neck a gentle shock with your pointer fingers."

Janet complied touching the grey band with her pointer fingers and giving it a shock the band turned black suddenly and sent two bands up across her cheeks that wrapped around her head above and below her eyes. A thin yellow lens formed between them to cover her eyes. She blinked for a second then shook her head,:"This is so cool!"

Brianna laughed, "I told them they had to give you something to cover your eyes if they wanted to get you up to that speed. We also have another mode if you give the band a shock with both pointer and middle finger."

Janet flew in front of a mirror and touched her middle finger and pointer finger on the band and shocked it. The black material covered her head, neck, and chin the yellow lens reshaped and it covered the entire front of her face. However it was not flat across her face it took the form of a wasps face. "Okay so what does this do?"

Brianna sighed, "Oh it just lets you breathe underwater for up 12 hours it just doesn't work in space. It extracts oxygen from water so you can breathe the five hours is in fresh salt water it will last 10"

Janet ran her fingers over the mask, "How does it work?"

Brianna looked to the ceiling for a bit, "Pym particle infused algae with a few chemicals they are in a thin layer between layers of glass so only the oxygen escapes."

Janet shuddered a bit, "I can deal with that but I had no idea we were doing research into algae and other tiny organisms."

Caden stepped back from her wind tunnel, "We didn't we outsourced this upgrade and the upgrade to your stingers to a company a friend of mine works owns."

Brianna nodded, "They call themselves hero tech they supply gadgets devices and upgrades to superheroes that do not have labs like most of the avengers and x-men have."

Janet looked at her hands, "Okay you said I have an upgrade in my stingers right?"

Caden pointed to a set of 18 targets some paper some wood some flesh and ever a few metal ones. "Yes we did the yellow lines in your suit will produce bioelectricity that can be channeled through you and into your stingers. You should be able to fire it just like before but it will always be a blast at full power until you can learn how to focus the amount of electricity you needed at any given time. Go ahead and test them out."

Janet flew towards the targets aiming carefully she shot the first paper target blasting straight through it and lighting it on fire. She then circled around to a wood one firing again this time she blew a small hole through it with one shot then fired several more just enough to dive through it. She fired her next volley of shots at the flesh burning and singing it giving off the smell of bacon. She kept firing at it until she was able to see grease dripping off it as if she was cooking it. She turned her attention to a metal target and began to rapidly blast at it her shots being absorbed by it so she growled a bit and began to fire more rapidly the steel quickly began to heat up and the force of the shots denting the heated metal. She continued these attack patterns on each of the targets until she was satisfied with her ability to focus and control where the shots went even with the added recoil. She flew towards Caden and Brianna turning back to full size, "Okay, how did they make my stingers more powerful?"

Brianna coughed a bit and Kendal shuffled forward and began to speak, "The yellow strips in your suit are filled with algae that had been genetically spliced with other animal's electric gland dna marker. Then they are radiated with Pym particles placed in a gold lined honeycombed shaped patched and shrunk to a microscopic level and fitted together. They are coated with a compound much like that of the black on your uniform so they do not fall apart and will close together if you get cut."

Brianna nodded she had watched Janet's face and realized she was not as turned off by this as she thought so she took this chance to step in. "The algae will absorb any light convert it into bio electricity and send it through one and other and through the gold to created these more powerful shots. It is very effective and when not being used they will store up energy to be released and hold onto it for weeks at a time. Because the algae are self replicating they do not need to be changed out as if they were a battery it is an almost infinite clean source of electricity."

Janet looked down, "Tell me what you know about them and what the cost was?"

Brianna took a deep breath, "Well the guys made their money from a small mine in Mali that touched on a vain of vibranium. They worked with the government there and built a thriving community in the area that ran off other resources that came from the mine. They found a way to break it down and coat drills in it to make drilling much more easily in even the hardest rocks. The bits last 10 times as long cost 5 times as much and cut 5 times faster with less risk of explosion if coming in contact with gas. They took the money selling this to oil companies and mines in one of the creators' home country of Canada. This was all before he turned 19 in other words he was a geniuses now at 24 he owns hero tech along with a mutant partner code named cannibal not to be confused with the parasite of the same name. Any tech they supply to new heroes or villains who have decided to become heroes is infused with a failsafe that they can activate anywhere in the world. They have only had to use it 4 times so far all in all they are a good company the Canadian is clean while Cannibal is one of the more hated non villain mutants."

Janet nodded as she stood in front of the mirrors again posing and smiling, "And cost?"

Brianna smirked, "One million dollars with a few other trades."

"What kind of trades?"

"Well we had to give them access to Pym particles for the next 30 years which we got permission from Hank to do because he liked the idea of hero tech keeping new heroes safe. We also have to help them with marketing..." Brianna paused ready to unleash a bit of revenge for a certain ladies night out event that they all vowed to never speak of again. Let's just say it involved a drunk Susan Storm, Janet and Betsy Braddock having fun with her secret crushes. "You are to be a model for their campaign to reach female heroines it will all be tasteful I made sure of that."

Janet laughed, "Okay that seems like a good deal."

"Oh that isn't all of it you are also to pose for a pin up calendar they are making to be given to male heroes as inspiration for which they may get to work with one day."

Janet turned her head in shock, "What!"

Brianna smirked, "And you are to pose for an in house calendar of female heroes in swimsuits...oh and don't worry I picked it out." She showed Janet the picture she had on her tablet of the yellow and black bikini. It was barley any fabric the bottom would just be visible and covering only what it had to the top was small covering very little of her chest.

Janet fell backwards moving away, "What were you thinking when you approved this! I can't believe I am going to have to wear that and there are going to pictures!" She curled up a bit covering her body, "Why did you approve this! How did you get me to approve it?!"

Brianna was laughing, "Just remember that night you and the girls had me call Hank at the mansion and spill my guts to him you even made me say how I wanted to tug on his whiskers. This is what you have to deal with for the next 5 years Janet just how I cannot look at Hank anymore when he comes to visit the labs!"

Janet slowly stood up and put her arm around Brianna, "Okay we are even then and I promise to protect you from the girls from now on."

Brianna nodded, "And just so you know if it happens again I will make sure every avenger every x-man every hero alive gets a hold of their in house calendar."

Janet nodded her face red she nodded, "Okay, when do I have to do this?"

Brianna smiled, "You have one month before the photo shoot." She looked at the others in the lab who were all chuckling about what they had just heard, "Now then it is onto test and showing you your limits the rest of the people in the lab will help you."

Kendal walked up to Janet and touched her shoulder a second later he struck her with a needle making Janet squeal before walking away. "It is done Brianna."

Janet rubbed her arm, "What was that!"

Brianna smiled, "We just injected you with a chemical that will help you shrink even smaller when you want to. You can no go to about a 1/16th of an inch a eighth of the size as before and your implanted wings will change to match your new size."

"You could have warned me."

"Well I know you hate needles so we did for your benefit." Brianna began to walk towards the clear elevator they had come down in, "I have work to do in other labs I put you in the hands of my colleagues to teach you all about your new abilities."


	2. Chapter 2

It has now been a week since Janet had gotten her upgrades she had gotten use to them fairly well she still had to get use to the speed a bit more and the new size she could shrink to was fun. She even had a new closet installed in her place that hit her every day outfits with Pym particles so they could shrink with her just in case she need to change sizes in her street clothes. She was sitting at her desk when a light began to flash on her desk she tapped it and a screen formed in the air with a shield logo a second later Maria Hill was on the screen. Janet smiled, "And what can I do for you today Maria."

"That is commander Hill Janet today is not a social call hence the secure network call." Maria's face did not change she stood as she always did showing strength and unwavering will, "We need your skills for a certain covert mission we need you to come to the helicarrier as soon as you can. This is not a request." Maria turned off the screen without another word.

Janet sighed she knew she had to go she owed shield a few missions for a cleanup job they did for her after a battle between her A.I.M. She got up from her desk and walked over to her costume she pressed a button on the wall hidden behind a bunch of papers the large windows became black so nobody could see her change. She slipped on the new suit and tapped the shoulders like she had done all week she then pressed the button on the wall shocked the band around her neck so her goggles would form to protect her eyes. She walked towards her balcony spread open the doors then ran forward jumping over a bar she shrunk to 4 inches and began to fly upwards.

Her goggles worked as a small screen now after she had them add a few features to her outfit to make it truly hers. The screen was showing a road in the air that would lead her to the helicarrier which seemed to be floating over the Hudson River. She began to increase her speed slowly at first getting use to how subtle she needed to move in order to change direction. As she got use to this she increased her speed even more until she was flying at seventy miles an hour. She loved flying like this open and free nobody shooting at her or watching her she could fly as she pleased. She began to do barrel rolls laughing as she whispered do a barrel roll. She did a quick flip testing her manoeuvrability then making a sudden stop slowing down to a hover in less than an inch. She moved forwards backwards sideways at angles loving how her upgraded wings could handle better than the old ones. She then began to fly towards the helicarrier again increasing her speed to 75 miles an hour before closing her eyes just to feel the wind across her face.

This lapse in judgment turned out to painful as she ran right into a pigeon braking the birds wing they both began to fall towards the earth. It took Janet a second to realize what was happening and quickly recovers from the shock moving diving towards the bird she would open her arms grabbing it tightly as it squawked at her then passed out. She began to pull up holding the bird as tightly as she could but her grip kept slipping. She knew she could not hold onto him for long so she aimed for the roof of a sky scrapper. They reached it with a thud rolling through the gravel before coming to a stop at a chain link fence.

Janet looked at the injured creature that lay in front of her still alive but not making a noise. She quickly returned to her normal size and began to check the pigeon out she knew she had to get it help. She then remembered that the helicarrier had a pigeon coop on it something agent Coulson and Captain America put up as a backup communication network. They could probably take care of it there if she brought it to them. She looked around the roof and found a plastic bag stuck the chain link fence. She laughed remembering how she had once ran a cleanup New York campaign and now she was using some bodies litter to help her. She wrapped the pigeon in the bag leaving its head out she tied a knot in it to keep it secure and safe. She shrunk back down to four inches and wrapped parts of the bag around her body to create a harness to carry the bird.

She took off quickly afterwards flying through the air at a slower speed now looking down at the bird every so often. "Okay so I need to be more careful at that speed." She watched the bird wake up for a second fight the binding's then pass out again, "At least you are alive Pete." Yep she named it Pete the pigeon.

She arrived at the Helicarrier after about five minutes of flight she flew across the deck agents looking at her with strange looks. She flew behind the main tower to a small cove that was lined with cages for pigeons. Almost all of them were full some must have been out so there should not be a problem. She turned back into her normal size and held the pigeon in her arms. She tapped the shoulder of the agent in front of her, "excuse me I need some help for my friend."

The agent placed a metal dish in a cage and turned around he was an older gentle man with white hair and white thick moustache he had on a pair of dark brown aviators and he gave her gentle smile. "What can I do for you wasp?" ((Yes Stan Lee even makes cameos in fanfics he is just that awesome.))

"I hit this guy on my way here I was wondering if you could help him I think his wing is broken." She handed the man the wrapped up pigeon with a sweet innocent girl look hoping to win him over.

He looked at her, "No need for that look my darling girl Agent Lieber will cure your injured pained pigeon partner." He began to unwrap the bird, "Does he have a name?"

Janet nodded, "His name is Pete."

"Really you named him Pete the pigeon I never get peoples love of alliteration when it comes to names."

Janet chuckled, "It just fit...when he is healthy enough to leave your care let me know I would like to nurse him back to health the rest of the way. I owe it to Pete to do that."

Agent Lieber nodded, "I will make sure he is put into your care, now I think you should head to Commander from what I am told your mission is of high importance."

Janet shrunk down once again and took off flying through a door on the carrier she moved quickly down the familiar steel halls until she entered the command center. Turning back into her regular size as she landed in a chair, "I am here Commander Hill what is my mission?"

Commander Hill turned around, "So this is the new look? I heard from a few people you changed again I was a bit curious."

"We can't all wear the same stylish outfit all the time for ten years some of us need to change with the times," As much as they respected each other they also seemed to have different views on many things. It could be they are both powerful women but in different ways. It could also be the fact that they were both stubborn and not willing to back down. A few training rooms in shield could attest to the power and skill of these women.

Commander Hill looked at her outfit, "Some things are just perfect from the minute they are made and last forever not like most fashions created."

Janet turned her head with an angered look on her face she knew Commander Hill was right but that did not make the loss any easier. Captain America walked in his hood down so his golden hair could be seen agent Coulson beside him laughing at a joke his idol had made even if it was probably no longer funny today. Janet stood up and walked over to Cap hugging him, "Hey Cap!"

Captain America hugged her back before smiling, "Sorry for calling you out like this but we need you for this one you are the only one we can think to call who would help."

"So it was your idea to bring me in? You should have just called."

Cap laughed a bit, "No it was Maria's idea she said you would be best for this type of op."

Janet smirked a bit, 'I guess I am a trusted agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. now."

Maria sighed, "Let's just get to the mission. I asked Captain America to join in on the planning because it would be easier to have a trusted face for both sides."

Cap nodded placing his hands on the table so a large holo screen would appear in front of them. "Mission whiskey delta five seven nine authorization Captain America five four seven two."

The screen flashed several times, "Authorization recognized pulling up mission stats now." A large building appeared on the screen it had no windows just one door and a metal point on the top.

Maria spoke up, "This is the stone tower. It was built by a company called Walter Industrial they got the approval through official channels to build this building like they have saying it is for research into chemicals that's fumes could be harmful. However we her at S.H.I.E.L.D. have come across information that they are actually a black market company. We believe they are researching chemical weapons and using the streets of New York to test them in." She tapped the screen to show a street of dead homeless people and volunteers, "We have witnessed various investors coming and going from the company. We followed these investors and have linked them to several criminal organizations hydra and A.I.M. being on that list."

Cap spoke up next, "needless to say if they are making deals we have to stop them however our hands are tied. They have a contract with the city to clean up all chemical spills and other contaminations. The city gave them this contract after they promised to do it for free if they were allowed to build their structure how they pleased in city limits. We have tried to infiltrate this building before." He tapped the door, "However the entrance is actually quite complex. It is a series of several doors the previous one opening only after the last one closes and sprays the person entering or exiting with a blast of chemicals to kill any particulates they may have picked up. Each room is equipped with a scanner that can even detect our best camouflage gear every person entering is asked to strip and put on provided clothing which is form fitting so they are unable to bring any outside objects in. In the second room all electronic devices are given to them then in the fifth room you are subjected to an emp pulse that kills all electronics. No agent has made it passed the fifth room without being discovered and sent away."

Coulson spoke up afterwards tapping the top two floors of the building, "These two floors are one huge vent system that takes out all chemicals from the air going in and out. We tried to infiltrate with nanobots but they got destroyed as they passed through an electric wall. There is no opening larger than a fifth of an inch coming out or into the building all air is blasted out at high speeds or sucked into that devices that we only know the first two feet of. Black widow even could not enter it nor could Kitty Pryde breach the walls."

Maria grabbed the bottom of the building and flipped it over tapping a small section on it, "This is where you come in we need you to shrink down and go through a water pipe up into the building. You see the water they use in the labs goes through a filtration system but the rest of the water to their break rooms and other such places is just regular tap water from the city pipes. So we will suit you up in special scuba gear and give you a micro propulsion system our tech division has came up with and send you in there so you can place cameras, microphones, and implant a wireless hook up into their system so we can pull all their data."

Janet smiled, "No need for all your gear guys you see I have gone through a few upgrades recently and my team has made it so I can propel myself through the water. They thought it might come in handy if I need to go up against Namor or Attuma. I guess even if I had to fight on a sinking sub it would be handy."

Cap looked over her new outfit, "I just figured you got tired of the old one again."

"Kind of did," Janet laughed as she spoke, "I also have a few other new tricks I am keeping secret."

Maria sighed and held her hand out in it was a small ear bud, "Okay then we will also need you to use a shield communicator so we can guide."

"I just need you to upload the map to my goggles and I can do it myself."

"We still need to talk with you!"

Janet picked it up and touched it to the side of her goggles which quickly absorbed it then spat it out, "There happy I have uploaded it into my gear so we can talk."

Coulson looked at her, "How did you?"

"My assistant Brianna came up with the technology it mimics basic parts absorbs its signals and then makes it fit into my gear to help eliminate weight matter and aerodynamic issues. I was surprised when she brought it to me she even kept it a secret from all the people who work under her. It is a piece of wasp only technology, don't tell tony but it was even able to take his avengers card and make it smaller. We had lots of fun testing it out with all kinds of devices I can now use it as if it was a satellite phone I can even download apps now and play games when I have to listen to a long speech." She then whispered to Coulson, "Especially one of Cap's how the world had become so different."

Coulson chuckled and then coughed, "Right then shall we head out I will be taking you to the entry point." He pulled out a cell phone and typed on in sending Janet the map, "I will be your contact on this mission and watching from outside."

Janet changed size again going to about four inches and circled around Coulson, "Let's do this I am a bit excited for my first infiltration op."

"It is a good feeling isn't it I remember my first one that I was the only officer in the building."

Janet smiled and nodded she had just pulled up a game on her glasses and was guiding a little jet powered man through a jungle.

Cap looked at Maria, "You think she is playing a game already."

Maria nodded, "I know I would be."

Half an hour later Coulson and Janet landed in their black flying car on a street thirty blocks away from the stone tower. "We have access to water tunnel 2 that is getting a quick patch job. You will enter it then follow the map you will need to shrink to your smallest size to squeeze through as you get closer your minimum size just makes it with the water pressure."

Janet smiled as she shrunk down to four inches, "That is my old size I can now got to 1/16th of an inch so update that file cheese."

Coulson looked at her, "I hoped nobody outside of the heads of S.H.I.E.L.D. knew that nickname."

"You would think so but then again Nick has used that as a code name for you many times on reports." She winked at him, "It is cute though." She took off quickly laughing a bit before she entered the gap in the in the thick concrete tube. She entered a dark tunnel and was hit by a heavy dank smell. She shook her head and tapped the side of her goggles they would emit a light not visible to the human eye but her goggles would pick it up and give her a field of vision of about 40 feet. She would go towards the sound of pouring water the road way she saw when she flew appeared again guiding her along the path the map had pre determined. She would shrink to an even smaller size probably about a ¼ of an inch as she neared a group of workers. She placed her pointer and middles finger on the band around her neck and gave it a gentle shock. Her wasp shaped masked formed over her face her hair and neck becoming lost under the hood sealing her perfectly so no water would get in.

She sped past the men working diving into the pipe and following her map quickly as she closed her eyes as she burst into the water that was still inside the pipe even after bursting back down the line. After a second she realized she was fine better then that she wasn't even cold from the water. "Coulson can you hear me?"

Coulson spoke to her through his communication device, "Yes I can Wasp how is it in there."

"It is fun even though there is a break there is still pressure pushing me forward I always thought these pipes were straight but they are not." She was spinning in the water trying to see what she could do like a kid who first learned to hold their breath underwater. She was spinning doing small flips the pipe was larger than she expected she even changed her size a few times, "Remind me to give the people who came up with this new design a paid vacation to a resort where they can go scuba diving."

Coulson laughed, "I will just try and focus on the mission. You are coming up to the first major split make sure you go left. If you go right you will have to fight your way through the current to get back on track."

Janet began to lean to the left hugging that edge of the pipe, "Got it." She was sucked along the path she wanted, "Passed the first juncture if the map is right I will be heading straight for the next mile right?"

"Yes you will be just make sure you stay in the center, "The pipe you are in branches off like crazy and you can be sucked into one easily. We don't know how much the diameter of those pipes will be you might end up getting stuck in it."

"Are you saying I am fat?"

Coulson coughed almost choking on the air, "No! I would never say anything like that!"

Janet laughed, "I know Cheese just know I am focused at all times."

"Okay just no more jokes this is a dangerous part of the mission we have never tried before." He took a sip out of a cup of coffee.

Janet had to keep adjusting herself as she went through the pipe each new branch trying to pull her in it was harder then she thought to not get pulled in. This was a lot different than flying in the water tunnel they had in the lab. She had to get slightly smaller for a bit as she entered a new section of pipe then go back once it was back to the old style. She was not sure how fast she was travelling but it was only about 4 minutes before she leaned hard to her right and was pulled down a new smaller pipe, "Okay Coulson I am in the final stretch before I enter the pipe going to stone tower I need you to count me down."

Coulsen lifted up tablet from his seat that was tracking Janet "okay in ten seconds flip around and use your speed to decelerate if you take the turn at the speed you are flying you will be slammed into the corner of the split and hurt yourself. So in five, four, three, two, one now."

Janet flipped around and began to fight the current finding it was easier then she thought it would be, "Okay how many pipes until I need to slide in."

"Twenty pipes and at your new speed that will be in 15 seconds."

"Got it," She began to count the pipes on both sides.

"Five, four, three, two, one slide in now."

Janet slid passed the pipe she needed to go in then picked up her speed and dove into it, "I am in."

"Go a couple of feet in just to make sure we got the right one."

"I am on it," She moved a few feet in, "I think I am in the right one."

"According to my signal you are too, Now just head up this pipe and watch as it gets narrower as you get further in they have switched tubing in the last few years to something called Pex pipe."

"Yeah I know what that it is they used it when building my tower. Now when I enter the actual building system which way do I need to go to avoid the boiler?"

"You will be taking the first left branch then you will need to follow the map perfectly on your own it will take you to an outlet that is in a more secluded part just in case you need to break a seal or something to get out."

Janet shrunk down as small as she could just before leaving the old copper pipe and entering the new plastic one, "I am inside."

Coulson zoomed in on his tablet, "Okay then we will go to radio silence until you have gotten out of the pipe."

Janet looked at the virtual road her visor was showing her and focusing on the left she could feel the current she was in push her harder, "Okay I will talk to you in a bit." She focused hard until she was pulled along with the water into the proper pipe. "Alright so far so good," she moved her fingers a bit the screen changing to give her a map to follow instead of the roads. She needed to be able to see this to get a larger heads up as to when to turn. She felt the pipe begin to curve up. She was now following the main pipe up the tower fighting the pull of each opening that appeared to take the water to who knows were.

Janet's mind would have flashes as to where those pipes would lead she imagined them going to labs to wash down chemicals. Maybe hoses to wash blood down drains or even the sprinkler system to put out fires and keep certain gases from floating up. She shook her head getting back to focus on the mission and trust in shield they would not send her to a place she could not get out of. She could feel the water pressure building looking at the map she knew she was coming up to the first pump and her branch was a floor beneath that. The map began to do a count down from ten giving her warning that it was time to turn left. She watched it then broke left into a new pipe tumbling a bit as the pressure had gotten even stronger in this pipe.

On the same floor a person had opened a tap to fill up a bottle of water this resulted in the increase of pressure Janet felt. The scientist was simply getting ready for his next long stint in front of his electron microscope checking how the flesh had reacted in the latest tests of a new chemical. He turned off the tap as the bottle was nearly filled putting the cap on slowly before he sighed and pulled a hood over his face the hood then shrunk to fit over his head then forming over his face was a red plastic mask. The mask then began to build itself out until a solid plastic moustache formed above the open mouth with fang like teeth. A heavy brow formed over it wrinkling in a few layers then from the center of the forehead a golden V grew up curving slightly back as if they were horns. The scientist stretched a bit before touching his mask then walking back down the hall.

Janet felt her speed now was at the mercy of those on this floor using water she had to keep adjusting her speed. It was difficult to not get pulled into a path that was pulling all the water. But she fought on struggling as she got closer to the pipe she needed the flow of the water was now pulling her in multiple directions she was at the final stage the pipe she was in now split into eight directions she had only one she could go in. She tapped her fingers on her side again bring back up the flying road she used for earlier navigation. She watched it form and direct her to the 6th opening and she dove for it flying hard through the water to keep from being pulled off course she rushed into it.

She followed this pipe into an open valve up into a plastic tube before coming to a halt against a plastic cover. She realized this must be the valve she needed to break to get into the next stage. She dove down slightly turning around she braced herself against the pipes sides with her feet and back by growing enough to add more pressure. She aimed her hands up at the blockage and began to fire rapidly. After 6 full blast she felt the water surge up behind her. She shrunk again and went with the water soon hearing it hit something glass she dove out of the stream into a pitch black room.

Janet charged her stingers just enough to give off light so she could see where she was it only took a second for her to figure it out. She was inside a toilet tank she recognized the parts from the time her father tried to teach her how to fix one. "I am so going to get Maria for this one." She dove back into the water and blasted a few holes into the rubber flapper to make the water drain. This would give her time to contact Coulson. She tapped the side of her mask turning back on her communications, "Okay so I am in and not happy...Coulson are you there?"

Coulson's voice came in crackly and very feint, "Yes I...am Janet...they have a device...blocking our signal...I need you...take out your kit...attach the...in the blue bag...to a land line...this...restore...comms...I am going...silent...at...strength...they can ...you."

Janet sighed, "Still on my own I guess." She flew to the top of the tank growing in size just enough to make lifting up the porcelain slab a bit easier. She would lift up an inch then slide it over giving her room to fly through once she returned to an eighth of an inch. She flew through the opening and quickly up into a vent hiding in it she grew to four inches. She placed her pointer finger on the metal band at her neck and gave it a gentle shock causing it to turn back into just being goggles and letting her hair be visible again. She reached down into her costume between her breasts and pulled out a plastic case. She opened it and looked inside it was filled with bags of different colors some red some green some yellow and two blue ones. "So first off I need to find a office with a phone." She opened the blue package a small piece of paper fell out of the bag showing her how to use the device in pictures.

There was a little female shield agent hiding under a desk who unplugged the phone line pushed the male end of the device into the now exposed female end. Then the agent pushed the male phone line into the female end of the device. The device then vanished leaving what looked like a solid cord. The little shield agent then gave a thumbs up and dove out a window.

Janet chuckled and tucked everything back into the box then put the box back where she retrieved it from. She shrunk back down and flew out of the vent looking at the plain washroom with two stalls two urinals and four sinks. The wall above the sinks was one huge mirror the rest of the room was pure white very clinical and clean. All the taps and handles were touch-less even the hand driers were touch-less. "And it is the guys' bathroom too." She quickly dove under the door through the gap between it and the floor and into a hallway.

She flew to hanging glass cube light fixture and hid above it looking down one side of the hall she noticed it led to a set of sliding doors that opened to a small room that had another set of doors across from it that had a key pad on them. This would lead into a large lab area, "So not that way." She looked down to the other end that looked more promising the floors were hardwood the walls a light blue and it had several wooden doors that looked as if they lead to a offices. "This one looks much better."

Janet took off flying close to the ceiling trying to keep hidden in the shadows, "I am a spy now...maybe I should get a theme song too." She began to hum one as she dove into plastic plants and duct behind an ugly painting. She spotted her first target and dove down under the door and burst into a broom closet. "Not what I wanted but good to know I can hide here." She nodded and flew back out before quickly diving behind a water cooler as two women came out of a room.

The women both wore black two button suits with white shirts and black ties. One was taller than the other and had straight brown hair the other shorter with curly brown hair. However what struck Janet the most was that both women wore hard white mask. The mask were smooth and held delicate features the only difference between the two was the straight brown haired women's had three pink stars on one side as if to replace tears. On the other hand the curly haired woman's mask was accented by red triangles around the left eye. The women were talking about a show they had watched last night and laughing.

"Dam it I had that showed taped. Why must people always spoil it for me I did not want Tom and Marry to split up," She grumbled and took off down the hall once the women had gone passed her. "So mask aside this does look like a pretty normal work place." She slipped under another door this time finally entering a small office. She could tell right away this office was hardly used. The plain metal desk with a dark oak top looked dusty there was only a phone on the desk no papers no computer the walls were perfectly white. She quickly moved to the phone following its' cord to the jack in the wall. She returned to her normal size and pulled out the box from costume once again. She opened it and took out the small metal cylindrical device with a small cord sticking out of one end.

She removed the phone cord from the wall pushed in the male end of the device she held then plugged the cord into the female end of the device. After a few seconds the device vanished so only the cord could be seen then gave a quick thumbs up sad there was no window to dive out of.. She put the box back into her costume and shrunk back down to an eighth of an inch and tapped the side of her goggles, "Coulson can you hear me?"

Coulson's voice came in this time it was clear as if he was talking next to hear, "I can hear you Wasp. Now because of this new development when you place the next few devices you are going to have to open the silver bag and attach the devices in it to each of the cameras or microphones."

"Okay that will make them communicate with the device I just used right?"

"Yes it will but it will also make them easier to detect so you are going to have to place them in your shrunken form. You however cannot be any smaller than 2 inches when you do otherwise there signal will not reach the transmitter you just placed."

"Roger that. Now then where do I need to place them?"

"We are not sure exactly we have a basic floor plan of the building but other than outlining rooms we are at a loss for what they are. It is going to be up to you to figure out which room is which." He looked at his tablet again, "There are a few key areas our scientists have highlighted on your map as possible high target labs for more dangerous research due to the layout of the filter systems and amount of power they need."

Janet pulled up the 3D map on her visor moving her hands at her side she zoomed in on the highlighted areas and created a map for her flight. She wanted to optimize her path to stay in here the shortest time possible, "Looks like I need to drop down a few levels to place the first one so it can see who enters the building."

"Alright go ahead contact me again when first camera is in place Coulson out."

Janet flew out from under the desk and went under the door and down the hall the road appeared on her visor again guiding her down the hall glad that it was empty. She found her way to the stair well listening she heard nobody coming up it she dove down the open area between the stairs. She dove rapidly watching the numbers as she went down until she hit the first floor and turned hard going under the gap of the metal door and coming out into a large room.

The room she entered was concrete walls and floor there was a long seven chambered clear toped tunnel with steal sides leading to a door that went outside. She must have entered the main entrance that seemed very bare except for a front desk made of steel and concrete. Sitting behind in was two females in the same black outfits as the women she had seen above however they had different style masks on. These women had more evil looking mask with pointed eyes and thick pointed grey carved plastic moustaches on them. The man wore a black two button suit and had on a matching mask. None of their hair could be seen due to black hoods their hands covered by white gloves. Also in the room were several men in the same suits but their mask were solid white with stone looking beards and hair as if they came off an old sculpture. They each carried two pistols like weapons on their waists which each had two barrels one above the other the lower one a bit larger in size. The shape of the guns was that of a rectangle with a triangle cut out of it where a person would hold the gun and squeeze the trigger. They were black with silver handles and silver triangles on each side close to the front of the gun and pointed down.

"Okay this is getting weird." She looked around and spotted the three cameras they had set up picking one in a dark corner she flew up to it and duct in behind it hiding her between it and the wall. She reached back into her costume taking out the box she had hidden between her breasts and opened it she looked to the lid of the box to the color coordinated chart and saw that yellow was the cameras. She took out the yellow package as well as the silver one she then opened the packages carefully with her teeth sliding out the piece of paper that would give her instructions on what to do.

Once again it was the little shield agent on a new mission this time she held in her hand a small black tube. The agent then held either end of the tube in her hands and twisted it then pulled the tube apart. This revealed a lens that shield agent pointed at the target area before peeling off a strip and sticking it to the underside of a shelf giving a thumb up and diving out another convenient window. Janet then opened the silver package this one had no instructions for it was just stick it any were on the device. She shook one out and put it on the camera tube she already held.

She put all the packaging and instructions back in the box then put the box between her breasts. She took a deep breath and began to grow until she was just over two inches she wrapped her legs around a wire and held it tightly as she hung upside down and went about her task revealing the lens in the way she was showed then the adhesive strip before sticking it to the bottom of the camera and giving a thumbs up. She then shrunk quickly and let go of the cord she hung on and went back into the stair well. "Did you get the first camera?"

Coulson looked at his tablet and pulled up the camera's "Yes I did we got a good view of the entrance and can even hear what they are saying. Move on to your next target which will be in a lab I want you to place a microphone there as well just so we can get sound as to what they are working on."

"Alright I will do that for each lab wasp out." She took off up the stairs flying quickly making sure she does not come across anybody in the stair well she gets off at the third floor. The hallway was exactly like the one she had entered except the paintings in this one were a bit uglier then the last making her cringe a bit at the decorator's choice. She would dart between cover just to be on the safe side. This floor seemed to have more people than the last from what she could tell from the noise. She moved towards a set of sliding glass doors and looked them over before moving towards the key pad that was on the right door, "Okay now how do I get.."

She quickly shot up to a corner hiding in the dark space as a woman in a black two button suit but had a lab coat on as well. Her mask was again different than the others It was a flat flesh tone and very human except for the huge ears on each side that were about the same size as the face. Pale colored stones adorned the edges of the mask and ears to give it a bit of color. The woman quickly typed in a seven digit code the doors quickly sliding open.

Janet moved quickly out of the corner and followed the woman through the doors and into the chamber between the lab and the hallway of offices. She grabbed onto the woman's lab coat and gripped onto it as the doors closed. From the ceiling came a white smoke blasting down on her and the scientist this must be what they chose to decontaminate people entering the lab. Once it stopped the second set of doors opened and Janet and the scientist she was hitching a ride on with walked through.

Janet detached from the woman and flew under a work station in the stainless steel white and glass lab. She realized how lucky she had been to have found somebody entering at the same time she was. She reached between her breasts once more and pulled out the box this time taking out a red bag along with the yellow one. She opened the yellow bag and removed the camera tube before opening the red bag.

Once again the little shield agent was on the instructions this time the agent had small black tube with a wire mesh dome on one end and a small cord out the other. The agent then pulled on the cord pulling it completely out of the tube. The agent then removed an adhesive strip on the flat part of the tub and stuck it next to a sprinkler head in the center of a room. The little shield agent then gave a thumbs up and dove out another conveniently placed window.

Janet put everything bet the devices she needed to away in the box then put the box back inside her costume. She peaked out from under the work station seeing a few different scientists in masks. She would wait she heard the familiar whine of a centrifuge starting up. Janet quickly flew towards the center of the room and up to the ceiling along the way she pulled the cord out with her teeth and removed the strip before growing to two inches and pushing it against the ceiling until it stuck. She gave quick thumbs up mid flight and flew towards a camera in the corner. She placed the camera just like she did in the one in the main lobby and then shrunk down to an eighth of an inch and hiding near the door she came in.

"Now I just need a convenient person to leave the lab and I can go." Just like that the same woman who had let her in moments earlier was leaving as well and Janet flew over to hitch a ride out once more. She would repeat this process in five other labs on her way up each time making sure to give thumbs like her instructions had pointed out.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now time to enter the office of who ever headed up this stone tower it would not be as simple as the other times. The only entrance was again a set of doors however these had no gaps no key codes not even a handle. Her left foot tapping against the tight weaved grey fibers of the floor. She scanned the room she was in just behind was the desk of what was probably a receptionist. The desk was made out of glass blocks and black granite tops with an inlaid crown of gold surrounded by a silver ring. The walls decorated with beautiful artwork of the life of royals in different parts of the world through the ages. She had to admit it was a nice office space even without windows or natural light.

She then turned her gaze back to the door and the puzzle of how to get in there were no tracks no hinges no nothing to say it opened except the line that split the two doors. She could blast a small hole but that would make too much noise and leave a mark behind that could be seen easily. She looked to the lights thinking of following the wires inside but the she realized like all commercial buildings the wires would be encased in a pipe making it impossible for her to find a gap in the wall to go in. "Okay cheese I need your help."

Coulson spoke softly, "What is it?"

Janet told him her situation and what she was in front of, "Any Ideas?"

"Try the desk behind you maybe there is a switch that can open the door. Also check for a manual override near the door they must have a way to open it in case power goes out."

Janet sighed, "How come I went to the more complicated or destructive ways of getting in."

Coulson chuckled, "To much time around the avengers."

"Wasp out," She grumbled as she flew towards the desk flying over it seeing a phone with a port to hook up a laptop a cell charging station a few books a gold cup filled with pens. She began to fly under the desk looking for a button or switch but instead finding four of the guns she had seen being carried by the guards downstairs. She headed towards the door flying to a painting hanging next to it she pushed it aside and saw a button. She quickly pressed the button the door would pop open slightly enough to get some bodies hands inside it.

She would fly slowly over to it and look into the room it was empty from what she could see. She flew in slowly and looked around the room in a bit of awe at what she saw, "Amazing."

The office was huge the floor was marble with gold inlays forming a giant crown on the floor. The room was lit by lights that were in frosted glass that ran around the entire upper edge of the wall. From the frosted glass fell water onto large polished stones the only gap in the water was the door she came in. Pillars of crystal shot up out of the ground at random each lit a different color. She flew forward towards the back noticing for the first time this was the only room that had no cameras beside the washrooms. She stopped suddenly and stared at what was before her up on a pedestal was a wooden throne with red satin seat and back. The entire throne was adorned with gold and gem inlays lights hitting it just right to make it shine beyond belief. She began to look around more now seeing works of art that should be in galleries not held in this room.

"How can they afford this?" Janet took out the box from between her breasts and took out a camera turning it on as she grew to two inches, "Okay Coulson, take a look." She began to scan the room with the camera, "Are you getting this?"

"Yeah Janet I am it is amazing...is that a giant fountain around the whole room?"

"Yes it is, I mean to acquire this stuff must have cost a fortune."

"I think we may have stumbled onto something bigger than we thought set up as many cameras as you can then get out of there."

"You guys still haven't told me how I am getting out."

"We have two methods of extraction, one is to go back out the way you came the other is we have a shield robot act like a villain have Cap deflect a shot and strike the building making a hole and you get out of it that way."

"I say the first one would be better would cause less of a scene then the other way which might make them scan the building afterwards."

"Al right I will trust your call just place those cameras and get out of there."

"Wasp out," Janet flew over a piece of artwork that was kept in a plexi glass case close to a corner she attached the camera to the top of the case before flying over to a case that held an amazing pearl and alexandrite, "That must be from the Elizabethan era but it is too well preserved." She shook her and flew on stopping at another piece of artwork placing it on the case she flew over to her final case. The case held a simple scrap of metal about the size of a piece of paper and very rusted a single white T could be made out. She shrugged at this and flew up to the ceiling in the center of the room and placed a single microphone before she shrunk down, "How is that?"

Coulson spoke up, "Very nice now just get out and your first mission went off without a hitch."

Janet flew towards the door before ducking quickly to the cover of painting as a figure walked in dressed in the same two button suit as all the rest of the people. His mask was much more detailed than the others in the building. It had a stone look to it with wrinkles carved into the stone to look like an elder person. The ears were exaggerated with hoops for lobes it had a crown of colored stone that wrapped around his head.

He was followed by three women and two men in the same suits they all wore the same masks. Their masks were simple in the face but a around the entire face was a pale blue fan that stuck out three inches at most. Each of them had four of those same odd guns that made Janet curious as to why they carried them and nothing else. Janet wanted to watch what would happen next but decided against that she could not be caught and have the last five hours mean nothing. She quickly darted out of the door looking behind to see the man who had entered first ascend to the throne and the other five bowing. The five spoke in one voice, "Welcome back Ajaw"

"Coulson look up the name Ajaw for me."

"Not a name Janet it is an old Mayan word for Lord," He was looking it up on his tablet even before she asked him too.

"Make sense the mask had Mayan qualities to it. But I doubt he is the top of this group the mask was to plain for a leader."

"Explain?"

"Well if you look at the rest of the stuff in the office the paintings the jewelry it all points to extreme wealth. If I could afford that why would I go with a simple mask like that I would be showing it off to those beneath me letting them know I am higher than them. It is text book villain logic keep those beneath always aware they are beneath."

"I am going to add that to the missions logs as your theory as we watch them we will keep this in mind." He sighed logging it in to the tablet, "But it makes sense to me that he is the leader. This seems to be a scientific organization like aim. Ajaw fits perfectly with a group mad of scientific people the Mayan's were very advanced for the time who knows what their math could have brought on if the Spanish had not shown up on their shores."

"I can see that but if you look at the other people in the building the guards seem to well trained and disciplined to be just following scientist as mercenaries. They have to believe in this way too otherwise the soles of their shoes would not be so worn out from training."

"You can tell that?"

"Yeah they are all wearing expensive Italian leather shoes from a specific maker whose soles are all the same thickness they are worn down about halfway. No mercenary I have met would train that hard just for pay plus the wear pattern on them is all similar as if they trained in the same fashion every day. No mercenary follows the same creed of fighting even in the same group they each have their own way and spin these people don't. Plus all of them keep their shoes perfectly polished not a scuff or scratch on them."

"Okay I am impressed."

"Spend a few years studying fashion and another few working with martial artists and you pick up on these things quickly. I noticed the wear pattern thing after being kicked a few thousand times I can even pick out a few distinct styles by the way a shoe is worn down on the bottom."

"I never knew that was possible I am going to put your theory on the top. How close are you to your exit."

"I am just...Coulson the toilet is gone."

"They removed it?"

"Yep."

"That was fast."

Janet looked around, "Should I try another one."

"No that would be to suspicious if two toilets went the same way in one day."

"So how do I get out now?"

"we are going to try something new I am calling in an old friend who needs a bit of a walk on a few dealing he had recently."

"Please anybody but him."

"Sorry but you will get to hit him once you are out you take him down and hold him for shield to retrieve."

"So then we all get extracted that way. Fine just note I will not be holding back."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Get to an office on the third floor and then contact me and we will begin."

"You already had him arrested for something didn't you?" Janet flew into a very plain office wood desk white walls grey carpet a phone and a computer hook up. "I am ready when you are."

"Yes we did that is why he needs this chance." He tapped a few keys on his tablet, "in ten seconds you will have your way out."

Janet watched the wall and waited she heard a thud then a sudden explosions blew the white wall in making a few holes just big enough for her to get out. At the same instant there was a siren going off she could hear footsteps coming down the hall. She dove into a hole and began to work her way through it. She suddenly heard the sound of water hitting the wall she looked back at the hole she was crawling out of, "Oh no!" She scrambled quickly as a thick liquid was rushing into the hole she knew what it was almost instantly. It was a special chemical that her company used to well most labs did to plug holes instantly. She pushed harder knowing if she got caught she would not get out of it plus the smell it gave off was worse than rotten eggs and month old fish. She was holding back vomit with every movement that smell always got to her she would rather sit in the hulks armpit after a fight than smell this.

She burst out at the last second kicking her feet free of the liquid and looking down to see a group of 20 people rushing towards the building. Standing just to the rear throwing cards at the walls was Remy LeBeau or gambit as he went by. She caught his usual smirk and a wink up at her she knew he could track small movements he had to if he could call anybodies bluff at poker. She gave a gentle wave flew behind a building waiting for the right time to jump in and save the day like it was planned.

Remy yelled loudly, "Go my little thieves get what we have come for." Remy smirked he had set this entire thing up. Sure getting caught by shield while breaking into the helicarrier would seem bad but when his little birdy told him they were going to infiltrate the stone tower today he had to spring his plan. He had a woman inside the stone tower that had seen the treasures in the office and this was his best chance to get in. A raid sanctioned by shield was the best way to keep his risks low. If he failed and was caught by shield he was free if he got in and got his treasure well all the better either way he had no risks. He threw more cards at the wall firing them at the same spots each time weakening the one area. His crew was placing tubes on the wall of the first floor before they ran to hide behind some cars.

One of them yelled to him in a british accent, "We are ready."

Remy turned his attention to the tubes and threw a single card into the center of one a second later the wall lit up, "I am in." The wall began to glow a second later there was a small thud before the wall turned to dust.

Janet recognized what had happened instantly he had taken a device from one of her labs. Originally it was designed to help get minors out in the event of collapse it would vibrate and pulse the ground loosening it to make it easier to dig through. However they had benched it due to the fact that it could only do at max an inch before burning out. He must have gotten it modified to work with his powers and increase the acceleration of the particles and make them brake down, "Coulson in your report remind me to go through my security and figure out how he got in."

"Will do Wasp," Coulson was sitting several blocks away now sipping on a coffee.

From the dust emerged 12 people dressed in black two button suits each had their face covered by a mask. All twelve had the same masks on they were white and slightly demonic looking with pointed eyes and small fangs each one held two guns in their hands the same ones Janet had seen all through the building. They also had two more on their belts ready to be used just in case. The 12 people began to open fire shooting at the thieves behind the cars the masked groups guns fired purple beams out of the top barrel. Their shots fired just above the cars or hit the sides.

Remy yelled again, "Now!" The thief's guild stood up firing back with bullets hitting one of the masked gun men who simply took a step back and kept firing. "So there suits can handle bullets dress to impress I guess." He charged up several cards and let them fly towards the crowd having them imbed in the ground and their guns. The explosions knocked several of the masked fighters down and rendered a few guns useless. The broken guns were thrown back into the building the five remaining masked men drew new ones and kept firing finally taking out a few of the thief's guild. "Wish I could have gone in more quietly dis just feels coo-yÔn." He threw more cards as he ran forward taking out another masked man, "But I cannot let dis chance passe'" He drew his staff making it grow just in time to strike another masked man who had taken out one of his little thieves. He ducked under the guns of a third and struck him under the chin and sending him flying. Just as Remy was about to take out another guard he jumped backwards dodging the yellow bolts that had come down "Mais Looks like I got a little gep to deal wit' too."

Janet was now just less than four inches in size, "Heard a fight thought I should come help who would have guessed I would find a swamp rat in new York."

"Cherie that hurts I am no nutria" He swung his staff at Janet who dodged out of the way only to be struck by a card that exploded and sent her flying. Janet flipped around mid air and dove towards Remy firing her stingers off in rapid succession at different spots on Remy's body each one being blocked by his staff as he spun it around his body. "Do not just watch the staff gep." He did a quick flip as she got close and kicked her up into the air before striking her with his staff and sending her flying through a car window.

Janet burst out of the car blood at the corner of her mouth she fired her stingers to her sides striking the four thieves that had tucked behind the car. They all fell to the ground smoke coming from either their necks or cheeks. "I guess now is the time to show off." She picked up her speed blasting passed Remy in what seemed like less than a second spinning around she fired her stingers off hitting him in the back several times pushing him forward before he blocked the next set with his staff. Janet kept firing faster than before aiming at Remy's shoulders and knees only. Remy kept blocking the attacks with ease.

"You are going to have to better den dat my little ge..." He dropped his staff a second later noticing now the whole thing had become bright red. "Now that is new." He drew his cards and began to throw them at Janet. Janet weaved in and out of them rapidly shooting some down as she grew closer to him. "Time for my new ace," He reached into a pouch a second later the air was filled with glowing sand that began to explode creating a barrier large enough for Remy to jump back and get some space.

Janet fired her stingers through the sand to create an opening she could see through only to be met by gunfire. She rolled quickly her right wing however was struck by the bullet however with the new upgrade to them the wing simply cut through the bullet the strike barely sending her off course, "I will have to thank Caden later." Janet continued to spin as she dove forward going between the bullets firing her stingers off at the same time taking out the three thieves that were firing at her. At the same time the last two of the masked men took out a thief each.

Remy drew another set of cards before looking up as a group of shadows appeared around him. "Mais tink it is time to leave. My friends grab your brothers and go." He turned to Janet and smiled, "Good bye my little gep."

Janet smirked, "Do not think I am going to let you get away." She charged at him the yellow on her arms began to glow and she let fly her stingers. Remy had already turned his gaze for a split second to his men who were helping the injured thieves up. It was this lapse in judgement that gave Janet an even strong advantage. Her blasts would hit Remy and send him up off his feet the shots causing smoke to rise from his trench coat and knock him onto his back and out. She flew so she was hovering over him with a grin on her face so often she wanted to knock him out and doing it in public just made it better. She checked over her shoulder as shield agents landed on the ground pointing their guns at the thieves who had raised their arms in surrender.

From the darkness of the hole in the building stepped the man she saw sit on the throne his mask still on his suit perfectly pressed except now it was covered by a lab coat. He coughed slightly, "Well this is a first." His voice was soft and friendly with a tone of pure happiness in it. He bowed slightly and looked at Janet, "You must be the Wasp it is a pleasure to meet you."

Janet grew to her regular size, "Yes I am and you are?"

"I am Ajaw or at least that is my title with the company."

Janet looked over him closely, "So what is with the masks?"

"Ah to the point I like that. You see our company believes in equality among all members of the staff so they decided to give us these mask. This is so we do not judge based on race religion or gender. They want us all to be seen for who we are and what we can do. They also act as a filter for some of the chemicals we use in our labs. They protect our lungs from build up even the most harmless substance can become damaging over time." He looked down at Remy, "You and shield seemed to have gotten here quite quickly. How is that?"

"I was on my way to interview a company I was thinking of purchasing they are struggling and could use a bit of help. They do amazing work with recycled fibres from clothing I am planning on going blue with a clothing line I am designing. As for shield once I saw Remy I called them in you never know what he has in store when he tries to break in to a place." She stepped to the side as two shield agents lifted the unconscious Remy up and cuffed him taking him to a SUV that had just landed.

"Well I must thank you then but I am sure my security team could have handled it."

"Not from what I saw most of them went down pretty quick."

"Yes they did but I had more coming out to meet them if they failed." He really did not have more to send outside they would have let them get in before attacking in full force. "We even have my team coming down to repair the wall. The building should look exactly as it did before the day is done." From behind him came six men carrying black panels that they held up to cover the hole the men were in the same black two button suit as all the rest. Their mask however were sand colored with delicate features and lines of blue across the cheeks. The men would brace their bodies against the black panels as the sound of water could be heard hitting them.

"Really that is quite amazing if you can repair it this fast."

"We put a lot of effort into preventing leaks and gas escapes no matter the size of the whole we are all about safety." He clapped his hands and them men pulled the panels away the previous large hole was now gone in its place was a perfectly blended concrete wall.

"Wow besides the sun fading on the other cement I cannot tell the difference."

"Yes well they still have 4 hours to fix that."

Janet nodded and shrunk down as she saw the shield agents take all the thieves away, "I must be off it was nice talking with you Ajaw."

"As was it for me, next time let us meet at a boardroom table I am sure both our companies can offer the other something." Ajaw turned around and walked to the entrance of his building disappearing into it a second later.

Janet took off down the road to go meet with Coulson and go back to the helicarrier, "Interesting fellow but he is hiding something." She would grow in size as she landed in car beside Coulson, "So back to the Helicarrier or do we get something to eat. I know a great diner around here."

Coulson looked to Janet, "How could I say no to dinner with the gep."

Janet shook her head, "You know cheese if you do not want the rest of the heroes to know that name you will never call me that again."

Coulson coughed and adjusted his tie, "I will make a note of that Janet."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three weeks since she infiltrated the stone tower and just five minutes ago she had finished her photo shoot for hero tech. She was leaving one of their buildings a large warehouse that had once been a brewery that had moved on to a bigger structure. The old hand painted sign was still on the side slightly faded but one could make out the words tin can brewing. She was back in her full hero outfit feeling the need to be a bit more covered after she had to pose almost naked. She shook her head a bit touching her index finger to the metal band on her neck giving it a shock so her visor appeared back on her face. The shape had changed a bit to be less round and more straight across the top and bottom. She was forever fidgeting with the look of her new outfit just to make it perfect for her.

As she began to shrink her com sprung to life Maria Hill's voice coming through, "Janet it is time to infiltrate the stone tower we have enough evidence now to go ahead with the plan. Seeing as how you are the only person with inside experience we need you to take point on this one."

Janet smiled, "Okay I can do that...so did the dress we sent you work out for your last function?"

"Yeah it did. It was a big hit with all the dignitaries helped me fix a few bridges we had lost with the men. Also thanks for giving that discount on your new line to all the gift bags the women there were excited at getting cost on their next shopping trip. The husbands also enjoyed the relief for their wallets."

"Whatever I can do to help out I will." Janet and Maria had gotten a lot of their hatred and struggle with each other about a week ago when they entered a shield training room and fought. It was an epic battle that ended in both of them knocked out for three hours. After that they hung out at Janet's tower with a few other female heroes and realized just how much they had in common especially their hatred for a certain Cajun.

"I am sending you the coordinates for the helicarrier come right to the main table and we can begin."

Janet took off up into the sky, "I am on my way." She increased her speed to as fast as she could go her visor becoming her full wasp faced mask so she could breath with ease. She had much better control now as she dodged passed wires and birds. She then suddenly dove down straight towards a man running away from a woman with her purse. She focused in on the back of his neck and fired her stingers sending the man flying into the ground and knocking himself out. She then tapped her fingers at the side of her body as she pulled up sirens going off a few blocks away. She had alerted the police to what had happened and they were on the way to pick the man up who was now being kicked by the woman he stole the purse from. It would not take her long to reach the helicarrier slowing down as she raced across the upper deck and then zipping in and down the hallways until she was hovering beside Maria on the bridge of the helicarrier. She grew to full size and smiled, "So what is the plan."

Maria smiled at Janet and turned walking with her to the main holo table tapping it a few times before speaking, "Stone tower plan whiskey five clearance Maria Hill whiskey alpha sierra papa zero six one niner six three." The holo image of the stone tower appeared at the base was three red rectangles. "These are the breach points two on the opposite sides of the first floor the other three feet to the right of their entrance. You will be leading team Bravo in from the front while teams Charlie and foxtrot will enter from the other two entrances. Team alpha and delta will be outside providing support and making sure nobody leaves the building. Teams echo and golf will secure a three block perimeter and the helicarrier will cover the sky hovering above them once you enter the building."

Janet nodded she was already planning her route, "How many men on my team?"

"You will have 5 men all trained to support you and not hit you by mistake. The other two infiltration teams are led by black widow and hawkeye."

"Alright tell me what you learned in the last three weeks?"

Coulson came walking up adjusting his tie a bit he smirked, "I can fill you in on that I was in charge of the team filtering everything." He tapped the table a few times and pulled up several videos and images, "The head of this building as you know is a man called Ajaw he is a scientific wizard when it comes to chemical engineering and development His skills in creating delivery devices cannot be overlooked either. He runs this building with about 53 scientists all in a variety of mask 23 office workers and 40 full time security professionals. As well as 30 different people to do cleaning repairs and maintenance. Every employee wears a mask and it is frowned upon to the point of transfer to be caught with it off as we can see in this video as a young man is dragged from their break room by two security officers. He is given a new mask and transferred to an instillation in Arizona called the scepter. We have yet to find this place but are looking."

Janet looked over the video, "Any reason for the masks?"

Maria spoke up next, "Yes they are apparently part of an organization that has just come up on our radar. They call themselves royals and as you and Coulson found out Ajaw is not the head of it instead a man caller Emperor is in charge. This is the best image we have of him when he appeared on a holo screen in Ajaw's throne room." She tapped an image and on it was a mask made of gold with a silver and gold crown that grew up out of the forehead and wrapped around the man's head the crown stood nearly two inches above the top of his head. "He is the person in charge all decisions are made by him."

"You still haven't told me why they wear masks."

Coulson coughed, "Right we figured out they are levels in the organization the better you do the different rank you have. They are also divided into fighters, scientists and others like receptionists, sales people, and office workers. We can identify 6 different mask each has a tie to royalty of a different nationality."

Janet nodded, "Hence Ajaw is a Mayan royal."

Coulson nodded, "We also have Shogun, Chief, Diyan, Kaiser Rani and Ard ri. All terms for emperor or lord in different cultures. They all have to carry themselves in proper educate and keep their suits perfect."

Janet pulled up an image and video on the holo table, "They are expensive suits Caito if I am not mistaken a very high quality suit not as well known as others but much finer quality."

Maria nodded, "We will do some research into that company see where they are sending their orders."

"You won't find anything they do not ship their suits out of Italy you have to go to their factory and get them only after you try them on so they can be custom fitted to you. I took hank their once to get one. Your better bet would be to track down a flight log for a company that does a ton of fly in and then leaves three days later."

Coulson took out a pad of paper and began to write it down he still felt more comfortable with analog and always would slip back to it if nobody corrected him. "Could take some doing but I am sure my contacts in Italy will be more then helpful."

Janet chuckled a bit at the paper, "Okay so now that I know the plan let's get started."

Three hours later Janet stood in an alley across from the entrance to the stone tower 2 male and three female shield agents beside her, "Bravo team leader is good to go."

Maria stood on the bridge of the helicarrier, "Alright that is all teams in position on my mark move forward and place the charges." She took a deep breath, "And mark."

Janet shrunk down to four inches and flew towards the door firing a stinger to take out the camera above the door and at the corners. One of the women and one of the men pulled out what looked like rollers and painted a grey square on the wall. They then stuck grey blocks on it in a random fashion. They stuck wires into the blocks and then the woman waved a straight arm and they all moved back to the ally. Once their Janet contacted Maria on the radio, "Bravo team is ready."

Maria spoke again, "On my mark blow the walls and charge in." She waited for the last team to take cover, "Mark."

The woman who had placed the explosives pressed a red button five times a second later three explosions were heard almost perfectly in sync. Janet rushed forward he team following her drawing pulling their black plasma riffles from their backs. They burst through the dust the blast had made and opened fired onto a group of men and women in two button suits and wearing matching white masks that had white beards and hair carved into it.

The masked figures drew their weapons and began to fire back their purple beams striking one of the agents in the shoulder making her step back before firing back and sending the person onto their back. The volley continued with flashes of light coming from the area's the other teams had breached. Janet was weaving in and out of blasts firing her stingers and taking out a few of the masked figures. Janet spoke loudly, "Get to cover quickly." The agents dove to their sides hiding behind furniture flipping over a table. As they did ten more masked people came into the room firing rapidly. Janet ducked behind a beam just as a rush of purple beams was fired at her. Janet tapped her head then agents nodded and rose up quickly laying down a surge of cover fire for Janet. Janet flew up into the air then came diving forward firing rapidly at the crowd of people her stingers and the plasma blasts taking out a large group of the masked unit. Janet pulled up suddenly as an arrow flew into the crowd and exploded in the center taking out four of the masked people. Janet continued her attack with stingers knocking down four more of the masked people then looking down at a pile of bodies.

"Bravo team has taken control of stair well and elevators send in unit to restrain the masked guards."

Maria spoke next, "Roger that continue to the fourth floor and secure the lab."

Janet looked to the agents who had joined her at the stair well, "Stop the doors from opening on the elevators."

Two of the men nodded and walked over to the elevator doors reaching into their pouches they pulled out metal spikes and drove them into the elevator doors. They then used the butts of the riffles to drive them in further before taking out metal wires and wrapping them around the spikes tying the ends together then bashing the spikes so they bent to create hooks one of the men speaking, "Done."

Janet nodded and shot out the lock on the stair way door with her stingers blowing out a hole in it. One of the female agents kicked it open and they all burst through the door Janet firing her stingers and taking out two masked guards. "We are to take control of the fourth floor lab but be careful it holds some dangerous chemicals." She looked to the agent who had been shot in their earlier battle, "You will take rear and once we are in the hall way you will keep the stair way door secure."

The woman nodded she thought Janet had not noticed that she had been injured as bad as she was her shoulder was bruised to the point that lifting her arm up hurt. "I understand and you can count on me."

Janet nodded as they began to quickly make their way up the stair case taking out a few more guards on the way all in the same masks as the guards they fought earlier. Once at the door Janet blasted out the lock a man kicked it open as the others rushed in. this time they were greeted by a group of guards in a new mask. The masks were half painted blew the other flesh tone they had a thick brow to them and an angered face. The masked figures opened fire as Janet and her team dove into the offices closest to them.

Janet looked at the agents in the office with her then the ones across from her she held up to fingers then tapped her head and pointed at herself before making a swooping gesture. All the agents held up an okay hand sign the two men nodding to each other taking a deep breath before stepping out and opening fire at the group of masked guards. Janet moved quickly diving down flying low to the ground watching as for the first time the bottom barrel light up sending out purple balls of light. She fired her stingers striking two of the masked guards who were lifted off their feet and knocked out. She would blast open two doors and then duck into one of the offices. She was quickly followed by two of the female shield agents who then took their turn providing cover so the men behind them could run forward. They had left behind the injured agent to keep the door to the stairwell secured.

She looked at the male agent who had joined her in her office his uniform was smoking showing he had taken a hit but he had brushed it off. Then a second later a purple beam curved around the door striking the man in the center of the chest and killing him. Janet then realized what the bottom barrel did. "Maria tell the agents to take cover the second they get hit by the purple balls that come from the gun. Do not let them brush it off. It is a tagging system it does little damage but the beams from the upper barrel are drawn to it they even make the beams curve!"

Maria looked shocked and sent out the notice to her agents before speaking to Janet once more, "You just saved lives Janet nice catch."

"How many have we lost to it so far?"

"Seven agents have fallen according to reports."

"Make that eight we lost one of them on the fourth floor."

"Just keep your head and get to the lab we need it secured before we can move on we will send another squad to meet up with you once you take it."

"Roger that we will get through this one." She peeked around the corner as the shots from the group guarding the lab stopped. "Ten left what do we have for mass takedowns?"

One of the Females pulled out three metal balls, "I got these but they will only stun for a few seconds."

"That is all we need throw them."

The woman nodded and yelled, "Cover um." Every shield agent covered their ears and so did Janet. The woman stood up and jumped out of the office she was already in across to the one just across from them. In mid jump she tossed the balls so they would slowly roll towards the group. As she hit the ground she covered her ears.

The three balls rolled slowly then after five seconds they shot together once they struck there was a loud whine then three weak explosions. Half a second after the small explosions came a large thud that knocked all the art work off the walls and brought down all of the light fixtures.

The shield agents then turned out of the hall and opened fire at the crowd of masked guards. Janet followed them firing her stingers at the group who were wobbling or leaning on each other it only took them five seconds before the guards were down. The shield agents rushed over to the guards quickly and putting them all in the recovery position pulling off the masks. They all then jumped back as the group all began to vomit.

Janet gagged a bit, "that is nasty."

The shield agents covered their mouths and noses, "Wait for it."

Janet looked at them and then at the puddles forming below the guards bodies, "Please tell me it isn;t coming out of the other end too."

The woman who had thrown the balls turned her head and vomited, "We won't but just know they have nothing left to come out either end now."

"Why would you even make this kind of weapon?" Janet's eyes began to water as she gagged again, "I can taste it."

The woman looked at Janet, "It is the most effective non lethal weapon we got even if we can't take a target down with our shots they are still incapacitated and lose the will to fight."

Janet shook her head pointed to the doors to the lab, "Shoot them open and lets get going we should be able to secure this lab in a few minutes."

The shield agents nodded and opened fire on the doors blasting them open one after the other. Janet would lead the charge over the knocked out guards glad she could fly at this very moment, "Let hurry according to our intel we only need to find five scientists all in the same masks." She stopped suddenly to find that the five scientists waiting in the center of the room hands up and on their knees.

The scientist all wore white lab coats over black two button suits they all had flesh tone mask with pure human features to them around their edges of them were raised bumps painted in blues yellows and greens to form a sort of crown. One of them spoke up, "We surrender, there are too many chemicals in here that can explode or kill so do not fire."

Janet looked to her agents who nodded and pulled out zip ties and used them to restrain their arms behind their backs then put them face down. The last man spoke, "Next order please."

Janet nodded, "You go to the stairwell and back up the girl we left there the rest of you will secure the lab and do a final sweep make sure we did not miss anybody." She watched as the agents went about their assigned tasks as Janet contacted Maria, "Bravo team has secured fourth floor and we require a cleanup crew in the hell tell them to wear masks."

Maria chuckled, "You had to use the bowel bombs didn't you?"

"Yes we did and I will add that they are disgusting."

"You can thank Bruce Banner for them they were his creation as a means to help lower casualties."

"I am going to go up and take on Ajaw my team will stay here."

Maria sighed, "Janet you need to wait there are still a few floors left to be taken over."

"I know Maria but this is my mission so I am going to make the call and go."

"Fine but just know if this goes south you did not have my permission."

Janet looked to her team, "Okay keep this lab safe for me I am going to the throne room." She turned in mid air and flew down the hall passed the two shield agents guarding the stairwell door. She flew up the center gap counting the floors in her head she would see that most had been already taken over by shield teams. She could hear shots on some floors others were quiet. All but two had the doors broken in she assumed the teams were already on their way to them. She stopped at the floor third from the top and looked at the metal security gate that now blocked the door. "Okay Janet how can I get through this." She then smiled and flew to the door holding her finger tips inches from the metal. All the yellow on her suit began to glow as she focused her stingers energy not to blast off but to hold on her fingers. She then took a deep breath last time she tried this in the lab she was sent flying back six feet. She slowly pointed her fingers at one tiny spot on the door. She watched as the metal began to heat up slowly melting away her visor was now filtering out the bright light so she could see everything she was doing.

She could feel the heat building up and bouncing back at her hands even if her outfit could withstand such intense heat it did not stop her from feeling it. She was breathing heavily as she began to sweat moving her hands slowly as she cut out rough circle that would be large enough for her to fly through. Just before she met back up with where she started she stopped leaving just a drop of sliver of metal holding up the disk. She knew she had not cut all the way through to the other side she did not have any pressure pushing the plasma she had created with her stingers through. Her hope was that she cut into it enough for her plan to work. She flew backwards quickly not letting the metal cool she began to fire her stingers at it rapidly she fired into the disk over and over watching it dent until finally it shot backwards leaving a nice hole for her to fly through.

"I cannot believe I did that!" She cheered before recomposing herself and flying through the hole to see Ajaw standing with five masked figures three women and two men all wearing the same mask. Their masks were shiny blue and yellow with crown of feathers across the top and around their heads and a pale gold color for the eyes and lips.

Ajaw looked to Janet his voice no longer cheerful instead it was annoyed and angry, "And here I thought we could keep all the bugs out." He turned his back to her, "Diyans see to it she or any other pest makes it into my throne room."

Janet growled and fired off her stingers at Ajaw's back only to have a female Diyan step forward and block them with one of her guns. The woman spoke softly, "We will make it so Ajaw." Ajaw did not turn to look back as he stepped through the door to his throne room both doors closing behind him with a thud. The woman looked to her fellow guards, "Time to show this bug the difference between her and royals." Every Diyan raised their guns and pointed them at Janet the metal diamonds on the sides flipped so the long pointed ends stuck out a small bolt of purple electricity sparked between them.

Janet flew towards them firing her stinger at the crowd who all moved in opposite directions yet in perfect time. They began to fire at Janet no two beams crossed paths as they did each aimed for a specific spot. She weaved in and out feeling herself getting corralled by the shots she quickly dove down and back just before they had formed a circle around her. She knew she would need to watch herself they were better trained then the previous guards she fought. She quickly flew around them firing her stingers being more careful to watch what they were doing now. Each shot she took however were blocked by their guns or they simply stepped out of the way. She suddenly began to spin out of control as a beam struck her wing she then felt the thud of one of the guns hit her sending her flying into the wall only to be hit by blast after blast coughing up blood she fell to the ground losing control of her size she began to grow. Her eyes slowly closing as she heard the footsteps of the guards walking towards her. Was this how it was going to end for her was she going to die here on her own broken and beaten the only thing keeping her from bleeding out was her new outfit. It was all that she could feel holding her together as she forced her eyes open to look up at five people pointing their guns at her. This was going to be her last sight and she knew it coughing again she looked up at them with a gaze of defiance if she was going to die she was going to die without a tear without breaking before them.


	5. Chapter 5

Janet was looking up at the guns her gaze had not changed at all in the past few seconds it was then she realized something, something she had not felt in a while. Her vision began to focus in again her mind clearing of all those negative thoughts. This was not how she was going die she was not broken yet she had not lost. Her stern look faded to a smile she was the Wasp the only Wasp a true hero and the world needed her alive. Yes her company needed her; the avengers needed her, her friends needed her, and she need to live for her.

She shrunk rapidly as a set of purple beams passed her singeing her hair causing it to curl up at the ends. She took off into the air after that flying right over the head of one of the guards curving down she fired her stingers right at the base of the guard's neck she heard the woman yell. Janet flew along the woman's spine as the woman went down dodging the back kick of the woman's leg. She spun around as she flew up firing her stingers at the ceiling causing parts to fall down and create a huge dust cloud.

Janet had the advantage in this cloud her small figure was harder to make out in the grey dust and those glowing weapons made them so easy to spot. She flew towards one rolling out of the way of a set of blasts she knew she needed to be in close she would have the advantage. She missed this feeling inside her the feeling of being strong of being herself and showing what she could do. She flew fired her stingers at the guard she was flying it making him block them with his guns and step back. She drew closer now ready to take him out she suddenly rolled to the left as the man swung his gun down at her followed by a blast from the man's other gun. She blocked the shot as best she could with her forearms howling a bit before flying towards him firing her stingers. The man was dodging them even at this close of range his feet barely lifting off the ground keeping a strong stance. Janet had not seen a style like this before no matter how she came at him he kept dodging her stingers. She flew up and fired down at him from above only to watch him hop ever so slightly yet spin rapidly at the same time. His feet never higher than a fraction of an inch off of the floor as the man spun he fired several shots all perfectly aimed at Janet making her dodge she flew towards him. Increasing her speed even more she fired seven shots at his body the man blocking them with his guns. Janet smiled stopping an inch from his face the yellow tilted ring on her mid calf began to glow she spun around and struck the man across the face with her leg. There was bright flash as it struck the man falling to the ground hard.

She had no time to celebrate however as she ducked down one of the female Diyan had rushed forward and slashed at her with her gun. The diamonds that had been sticking out finally struck something and that was the pillar next to wasp. The diamonds cut through the stone and metal while the sparking purple light turned everything between them to dust. Janet flew up and back as the other gun came up at her just missing Janet's chest. Janet used the momentum to do a quick flip and fire three shots at the woman. The woman easily blocked them she followed Janet down her feet still flat on the floor as they spread apart once she saw Janet begin to pull up the woman fired several quick jabs at Janet. Janet danced around them just keeping out of reach of the blades. The woman popped up quicker then Janet could fly up and then swung down with her right gun and missing Janet by a hair but at the same time her left gun came in with a wide hook. Janet flew back as fast as she could but was caught by the tip of a diamond blade that sliced slightly into her skin. The fabric quickly sealed up the hole and stopped the blood from rushing out but the pain still hit Janet hard. Janet put distance between her and the woman but the woman did not give her more than a second moving forward and firing her guns Janet had to weave in and out fighting the pain she felt with each movement pulling on her wounds. She fired her stingers rapidly at one of the guns until it flew from the woman's hand, she simply drew one of her other guns. Janet had to end this had to keep the momentum of her wins going had to keep her feelings high. She rose up into the air towards a light and then vanished from the woman's sight.

Janet had shrunk down to an eighth of an inch hiding her body in the bright beams this was risky for each time she changed sized the wounds she had would stretch and twist and cause more pain. She held her stomach for a second and then flew straight at the woman who was scanning the area for Janet her eyes darting back and forth then closing as her body was sent flying backwards. Janet had fired her stingers as she dove and struck the woman between the eyes. It was a sensitive spot no matter who the person was and this caused the female to lose balance fall back and strike her head against the floor knocking her unconscious giving Janet her second victory. Janet returned to a larger size only to be struck by a ball of purple light she had been tagged and she knew it. She looked to see a man pointing his guns at her before firing them and slowly pulling his aim away from her so the beams would be flying almost away from Janet.

Janet began to fly away from the beams looking back to see them all curve slightly and follow her. She increased her speed banking hard to her right along a wall seeing the beams curve slightly before striking the wall and blasting holes into it. Janet darted back and forth if her theory was correct the beams could only curve, not make a rapid turn. This would explain why he was aiming as he did firing one at her directly and another off at an angle to curve and follow her from a different course. She also noticed the fact that the female guard was also firing at her but the beams were not drawn to her they traveled straight like they did before. This must mean each set of guns followed a different signal so as not to wreck the aim of others. But how was it tracking it her how could they follow her when all that hit her was a beam of light. She did not have time to figure this out though it was taking a lot of attention to keep dodging. The mystery would have to be solved shield later after the mission for right now she needed to fly as close to the wall as possible and make hard sharp turns. She fired her stingers towards the man shooting at her only to have them block them with ease from that distance. She needed to get closer but when she pulled away from the walls and got closer it became harder to dodge and she would find herself moving back to the wall flying in circles around the room. Then with a grin she flew up and began to fly close to the high ceiling she would slowly close in on the man in a spiral pattern. The beams had less space to curve and as she drew closer she noticed he had to move awkwardly to keep up. This was her chance he could not spin his body fast enough in these tight circles to keep up with her. She fired her stingers but they were blocked by the man doing a subtle hop and spin. Once she saw him jump her strategy became clear to all of them she dove at the man's back firing her stingers and striking him hard several times. The split second his body stopped moving was all she needed. She watched the man fall to his knees then to his chest knocked out from blasts.

The remaining guard was a woman the same woman who had promised Ajaw that they would stop Janet. The woman took a low stance her left foot flat on the ground in front of her her right leg was at a sharp right angle so her foot was flat on the ground. "I guess I will need to try something more." The gun in her left hand flipped to the side as a shield of purple energy began to form. It took the shape of a kite shield except for the fact that on the corner in front of the body a semi circle was cut out from it. The other corner came to a swooping point while the bottom came to a matching curved point. The gun in her right hand flipped up and from the smaller barrel a beam shot out and came to a point at about 26 inches long. The larger barrel then shot out a beam that came to a point at 32 inches long. "It is time for me to introduce you to how a royal fights with a blade."

Janet flew up a bit higher, "I hope you can keep up with me." She had kept her smile the entire time she fought and spoke the pain building inside her body making her want to scream but she would never let it show in front of her enemy. She dove forward firing her stingers at the woman who raised her shield to block the shots with a sweep of her arm and spinning slightly her blade swinging around at the same time the woman's feet still looked as if they were on the ground. Janet dove backwards missing the slash then quickly flying up as the swing stopped the tip of the longer blade pointed and thrust at her. She had to weave in and out as the thrusts continued then suddenly stopped as the blade vanished from her sight. She quickly turned to her right and fired her stingers rapidly at the beam sword coming at her. The woman had spun so rapidly Janet had a split second to react and firing her stingers slowed the spin so she could drop down and not get hit. She then felt the shield hit her solidly and send her up straight towards the sword. Janet turned her body all the yellow in her uniform glowing she fired her stingers. The sword was knocked back giving Janet the space to fly around it and up into the safety of the air.

The woman stepped back getting back into her original pose only turning sideways to Janet this time. Her shield was between them as she placed the large blade of beam sword into the cut out semicircle. The woman moved forward and watched Janet stay her ground then she squeezed the trigger on the handle of the sword the smaller beam blade shot out making Janet dodge it quickly. The woman would continue this slow movement of going forward then firing another blade at Janet. Janet would return fire with a few shots from her stingers but they would be blocked by the shield. Then with a sudden movement the woman closed the gap between them causing Janet to pull back and weave between thrusts of the blade. The shield never came down the only keeping the space between them constant as she was jabbed at by the sword. The woman waited for Janet to go down a bit lower then she squeezed the trigger on the gun that had formed the shield. The shield shot forward and struck Janet sending Janet into a wall and crushed slightly by the shield before falling down to the ground when the shield vanished. At the same time this happened the woman's gun had reformed the shield and she was charging toward Janet.

Janet did not think once she saw the woman charge she simply pushed down the pain and flew up and away as fast as she could. Her old wings would have been damaged by this fight but the upgrade her people had given her to them made it so they were perfectly fine. She took a deep breath and then flew up to the ceiling and diving straight down firing her stingers rapidly at the woman's head. The woman held the shield above her to block the shots until tit was too late. Janet had moved not in a straight line down but at a slight angle this change made it so Janet could strike the woman in her left leg. The stinger caused the woman to move slightly and Janet had her first opening she fired her stingers rapidly at the woman until she finally got her shield in a place to block. The woman was moving slower now feeling the effects of each shot and the pain that resided even after the first hit. The woman charged forward her shield at her side to gain speed by pumping her arms. The woman leapt and slid in a spinning slash only to have her blade dodged by Janet who recognized this attack. She fired her stingers in the split second the woman's body was open and sending her to the ground. Janet fired her stingers at the woman's hands causing her to release the shield and sword.

Janet hovered over the woman who was dazed but not fully out, "Now normally the hero has so cool quip or saying when they win but I have just one thing on my mind and I don't want you to hear it." She fired her stingers at the woman's head the force of the blast knocking her out as Janet let out a pain filled scream one she had held back for the entire fight. The scream lasted until she ran out of breath and had to breath heavily to regain the air in her lungs. She slowly flew towards the painting she had found the door button she used on her last visit here. She knocked the painting off the wall and slammed her fist into the red button. The door popped open and Janet flew through it she had to compose herself for this last battle.

Janet flew into the giant throne room looking around still amazed by the running water falling from the walls around them. She flew towards Ajaw who was sitting on his throne surprised that she had made it. His hand moved to the arm rest of his throne and gave it a squeeze as he did a table of green light appeared in his lap. He tapped the table and from behind his throne emerged several metal arms each tipped with a large metal ball. He pushed a button again and purple beams fired at Janet.

Janet dodged them quickly and fired her stingers at each arm causing the balls to explode and fall down, "I have had enough of this for today!"

Ajaw tapped a few more times on the table of light and from the water pouting down the walls emerged several large tubes that began to fire off purple beams. "No we have just started."

Janet fired her stingers at the tubes once again causing explosions these followed her as she flew closer towards Ajaw. Before Ajaw could type in his next set of commands Janet fired her stingers at the throne breaking the projectors for the table. "No we are finished."

Ajaw drew his first set of guns before he could point them at Janet she fired her stingers to knock them from his hands. Two more shots took the guns from Ajaw's waist and with a shocked cracking voice, "do not think you have won yet"

A voice suddenly boomed through the throne room, "Ajaw it is over you have lost your place with us."

Ajaw shook his head, "no please I can still do more."

The voice spoke again, "What good will are you to me behind bars you are no longer a Royal."

Ajaw began to claw at his mask, "please emperor I can do so much...I can." He began to cough and then fell backwards trying to peel the mask off that was now wrapped around his head. A second later the movement stopped as Ajaw's head rolled away from his body then entire thing now encased in a white plastic blood flowing from the neck moving across the floor until it reached the channel that caught the water that fell from the ceiling in seconds the water had become red.

The once vibrantly lit room was now dark and heavy as if it was closing in on Janet, "What have you done!"

"I cleansed the blood line of the weak." The lights went out in most of the room as the crystal formations throughout the room turned casting light into a center point. In the center of the room now was a large golden mask with silver filigree coming out under the eyes. Around the head was a golden crown with gem leaves wrapping around the head the tops of the crown came to curved points tipped with diamonds.

"Why did you kill him!"

"I did so to keep the blood line pure and to make sure he kept his mouth shut."

"I will find you and I will stop you."

"You can try Wasp but I think you should worry about the other royals in the building if you are so upset your actions killed just one man." The mask vanished and the room became bright once more.

Janet yelled into her comm. "Maria, get all the masks off the people now!"

Maria spoke back, "Why do we need to...wait I am getting reports people are losing there heads what is going on?"

"The emperor he is killing them all just get the masks off!" Janet flew out of the throne room only to be greeted by the sight of five headless bodies and a sea of blood the heads acting as islands. "How could they do this?"

"To keep secrets some people will do anything. Janet return to the helicarrier now...Janet are you there?" Maria turned her comm. to another channel, "I need a medical team to the throne room now"

A team of five agents burst through the metal doors looking at the scene of blood then spotting Janet full sized lying on the ground. The team looked her over quickly checking her pulse before a man on the team spoke, "Maria we have her she is unconscious and barely hanging on. We do not want to waste time bringing her down the stairs we are blowing a hole in the wall have the infirmary ready she took a lot of damage."

Janet would wake a day later in a private room on the helicarrier it was a simple room with bed a fake window a metal table with a black lamp. She slowly sat up then grabbed her stomach a second later two doctors and a nurse ran in the doctor speaking first, "Just lay back Janet you are okay you are on the Helicarrier safe and sound."

Janet would nod and lay back down, "What happened to me?"

"After your fight you passed out you lost about two liters of blood and have a two fractured ribs as well as hairline fractures on your forearms. The gash in your stomach was shallow enough we could close it with a medical spray you will still feel pain but it will heal much faster. We have inserted micro splints into your arms that will dissolve in a month your other wounds are sealed and clean you just need to rest."

Janet nodded, "How long was I out?"

"About a day."

"How did the mission go?"

"I will answer that one, doctors you are excused for now." Maria Hill stood in the door way of the room before stepping in and letting the doctors leave. "It was a success we have gained a lot of Intel."

"How many died?"

"Janet it was not your fault."

"How many died?"

"12 shield agents and 148 royals were killed."

Janet turned away from Maria, "how many royals lived?"

"52 are in holding." Maria sat on the edge of Janet's bed, "You cannot blame yourself for this."

"How do you do it? How do you stay strong even when your decisions your late reactions cause the deaths of those around you?".

"You don't. You have to see past the loss and find the good. Those who died today died knowing their death helped the world. I know it all sounds cliché as if I am just some cold person with no feelings repeating the same speech but it is all any of us know what to say at these times."

"And the ones your actions killed, those who you were not on your side."

"You did not kill any of them Janet."

"I did not do enough to gather intel we should have known they would kill their own."

"We can sit here all day Janet and talk about this loss of life but we have to know they lost their lives because of another person's fear. They chose to kill them we had no way of knowing their masks would kill them."

"If I had not rushed in they might have lived."

"All you can focus on now is finishing the fight and taking out the emperor and make him pay."

"Then show me the next step I want to take him down."

Maria smiled, "okay then let's get to it."

A nurse walked in pushing a wheel chair towards the bed, "Doctors orders."

Janet looked at the metal chair with a black seat and sighed lifting herself out of bed and into it slowly. She looked down at the gown she was in and shook her head, 'Okay first off I need to change and second what kind of color is this it is a mix of grey cement and baby snot." She shuddered a bit, "And I need a bath. I am sorry Maria but some things come before mission briefings and plans and that is living something only I can do."


	6. Chapter 6

Janet sat at her desk it had been a week now since her fight in the stone tower and most of her wounds had recovered thanks to the help of her friends. She was going over the finishing touches on the last design for her new line before saving it and flipping the holo-screen over to a list of new equipment her various departments had requested. She looked over to an empty cage standing in the corner filled with bird toys and a dish of food. She then looked up and saw her pigeon Pete flying around the room, "Got out again did you?" The bird cooed and flew over to her desk landing on her shoulder. "You do know I have let you go five times now." The pigeon cooed again and took off landing in his cage and began to eat. "Guess I can't blame you when you get food this easily." She then tapped a red flashing button on her desk and a new screen emerged with Maria Hill on it.

"Hello Janet." Maria was standing crossed armed and looking as serious as ever.

"Hey Maria how are you?"

"I am doing good we have some new reports on the Royals like you asked I am going to keep you up to date."

"Thank you. So what can you tell me?"

Maria nodded, "Let's start with what happened to Ajaw." A video appeared on the screen it was a cross section of a human head. "First the inside of the mask became a thick liquid like a molasses and it was forced down Ajaw's throat." The video began to demonstrate what Maria said, "As he was choking and before he passed out the liquid began to harden in certain spots inside the throat. These hardened points were pushed out from the throat through the neck severing the spin between vertebrae and decapitating the man. At the same time the same liquid engulfed his head and encased it in plastic perfectly preserving the brain."

Janet coughed a bit, "Was it painful?"

"According to our doctors painful and cruel you get the feeling of drowning and choking only to feel your body being cut up from the inside to finish it off. The material used was amazing it took us 3 days to cut and remove it from Ajaw."

"Who was he?"

"He was a scientist by the name of Derrick Sanders an expert in chemical engineering and human physiology. He was for all intensive purposes a genius with a bright future except for a lack of funding from anybody."

"So that is why he joined them."

"Janet you still have not told me why you started your company?"

"To stop brilliant people from turning to crime for funding, I have seen too many skilled and smart people slip into crime when nobody gives them a chance. I want them to be able to come here and fulfill their potential I do not want more Dr. Octopus or wizards to be created. Now back to the subject at hand what else is going on with the investigation?"

Maria pulled up a map with 9 different points marked out on it, "From what we got from their computers and logs these are more instillations they have running. Some are like the stone tower others are just offices. We have linked three more companies to them as well as sales to various criminal organizations that have appeared in recent power vacuums. We have nine teams ready to move in at a moment's notice we are hoping they do not try and burn the servers and data storage terminals like they did at the stone tower."

"What about the Emperor?"

"Not much is known other than that he is the head of the organization that seems to keep growing the more we dig. We have also found out that Derrick Sanders was not the only Ajaw from what we have seen there are 4 more as well. Each Ajaw is head of a scientific instillation...wait I just got word in one of insulations is being attacked." Maria turned her head, "What do you mean was attacked we beat them back...what do you mean they took it out how come our alarms took this long to notify us...they were shut down before the attack how did we find out then there check in is not for another three hours...they sent a video for us and Janet!"

Janet's jaw had dropped shaking her head, "Maria play it!"

Maria turned back to the screen, "Just a minute Janet." She turned away again, "Which instillation was attacked? How did they find the pillbox it is supposed to be classified? Just play us the video."

The video came on screen at first it was pointed at a man standing there in a black two button suit and a mask. The mask was white with a thin gold crown around it and the man's head on the face was a red slash from the upper right of the forehead down to the cheek. The voice that spoke was deep, "Hello Commander Hill and Wasp I am King the one in charge of this attack on this lovely little place you call the pillbox. It is quite nice I loved all the agents here who fought like warriors your scientists however were like ours cried and whimpered begging to be spared. It was quite sad we both need to train them better do we not." The man laughed lightly before he spoke again, "Now just to be clear those 9 places you are ready to raid well they have been cleared out and set to explode once your teams enter which by the time you get this video will be in two hours so I would stop them now no need for warriors to die in a simple trap. Oh and in case you are already sending people to come here to late we have been gone for an hour already. Think of this as a bit of revenge for taking our tower from us." He turned away from the camera as if to walk away then turned back, "Oh yes I have one last gift for you and a warning." He reached out of the screen and pulled a human head onto the screen, "I believe this woman was in charge here she was quite the fighter but in the end I was better." He pulled a pointed metal pole onto the screen with his other hand and raised the head slamming it down onto the spike, "Do not cross again otherwise Janet you and Shield will both lose a tower." The man stepped out of the screen as he did the area behind him lit up to show a field of shield agent heads on pikes then the video stopped.

Janet turned her head to the side grabbing a bucket she vomited, "Maria I need a security team here now!"

Maria nodded, "I need a team to Wasp tower now!"

Janet wiped her mouth, "Do not call it that." Janet needed to take her mind of that image she did not care what it was or how insensitive she sounded she needed to get the image of 100 heads on a pike out of her head. That spray of brain matter as the point broke through the skull was even worse.

"Then give it a name already. Now how will we go about this in your building?"

"I have 18 departments each with a head so I want a shield agent assigned to each of them I want a shield agent on each of the twins and a team watching the entrance. I am going to call all the heads to my office and tell them what is going on. They are going to go and talk to the people in their departments and it will be their decision on what they do."

"Okay I will have 25 shield agents assigned to your company."

"I also want full access to every file shield has and gets on the Royals I want to be notified for any mission. They have threatened my people I will not let them get away with it."

"Very well I will have them rotated out every 8 hours."

"Thank you Maria. I am going to be calling my department heads up now I will talk to you later."

"We will get them Janet." Maria then logged off the call.

Janet took a deep breath before tapping a few keys on her holo-screen, "I need all department heads to my office in five minutes."

Her door opened and Brian and Brianna both entered the room they both had on bright green shirts and spoke in unison, "What is going on Janet we don't have a meeting like this on the schedule?"

Janet nodded, "I will explain it once all the heads are here just know this is an urgent matter." Janet began to pull up multiple files onto her screen and began to go through them at a rapid pace. As she did this her office began to slowly fill up with men and women until she could see 20 faces before her. She smiled a bit as she finished what she was doing, "I want to thank you all for coming here so quickly." She scanned the room making sure all the faces were there and correct. "As you all know working under a super hero comes with certain risks as I told you when you first decided to join this company." She had spoken to larger crowds then this but this was harder these were all people she respected and followed her helped her they were her friends. "Now is one of those times you have to make that decision if you want to stay on with this company and continue your work. We have been threatened by an organization that has the power to take out shield facilities head on. They also have the ability to kill hundreds with a simple device." She listens to a rise in whispers that rose from the group and she raised her hand to quite them. "Before you make a decision I will tell you what we are doing to keep you safe. I am going to tell you all that each division is going to get a personal shield agent to watch over them as well as a team of 5 will be on the floor as guards. I have also decided to step up our own security measures as well. I want you all to look at your tablets they will show you what I intend to do. First off from our medical division in the first responder category I am giving each employ one of these." A large watch like device appeared on the tablet screens the strap of the watches were silver tubes, "Jessica, please explain what it is."

A middle aged woman stepped forward she had long black hair that went down to her waist. She was in a white lab coat that hung loosely off her body over a set of purple scrubs, "These are what we call the response watch. The face of the watch is screen that alerts the wearer to a rise in harmful gases, alerts from the head of the operation, a gps locator and works as a flash light. The battery life for this device is 9 months but it will notify you when it gets low. Each of the tubes that make up the straps carries various helpful tools. It seems the ones Janet have selected is the gas mask which will take up three tubes it also has stun spray and a food supplement and an antitoxin. That watch is designed to tell you which tube to use so there is no worry of fumbling around with which is which. I will have instruction books sent to each person that will go into further detail." She looked to Janet, "Is that all from my division?"

Janet nodded, "thank you Jessica. Now then this is a worst case scenario device that you will be required to wear at all times. Just to make sure everything goes smoothly I will have my accessory department work with each of you to ensure a perfect fit. Next for security upgrades I ask John to come up I have sent you a list of what I want to be installed within the week. To do this he will be stealing technicians from various places to help."

A man walked out of the crowd in a pair of dark blue coveralls with slicked back brown hair and thick stubble on his face. "Alright well here is what I got coming. At the main entrance I will be installing full hand scanners and retina scanners. Full hand scanners will be placed on every door as well as a voice command module each person will need to enter a personal phrase. With the help of our computer technology division all computer systems will be upgraded to a new security system written just for us. Guests will all need to be screened before entering and sent through a fully body scanner we are going to get from the medical division. Apparently Jessica I get to use your rapid 3d body imager also we need two people to be there at all times think of it as them running field tests at least that is what Janet wrote for me to tell. I am also going to need each division to finally put the barcodes on their devices so we can track them!"

Janet looked at John, "That was not on the list."

John smiled, "It is now." There was a bit of laughter from the crowd. "Also all deliveries are to go through a screening process by some of our new technology so be aware that packages will arrive to you an hour after they arrive in the building." There was then a bit of grumbling.

Janet smiled, "Thank you John that is what I have so far for all of you. Now for the hard part, "She took a deep breath, "I do not expect any of you to stay on if you do not wish to. I know this is going to be hard and you are going to put your lives on the line just by showing up each day. If you choose to leave I will not hold you back I will also release any personal research to you however all materials and prototypes paid for by this companies money will stay with us but can be purchased by you at a later time for cost. For my other divisions not related to science I will allow you to keep your contacts and keep personally created designs. In the marketing side I will pay out what we will owe you for creative consulting. These offers are not just for you heads they are also for all the other employees under you as long as it is their name as head of the project." She closed her eyes and then spoke the next line, "I will ask now that whoever wishes to leave raise their hand but I expect you to take what I have told you to your people and be ready to leave by the end of the week." She would stay silent for a minute then opened her eyes to see no hands raised. It was then that she let the tears flow from her eyes not of fear or pain but of joy. For the first time in a long time she had found a group of people who believed in her so much they would stay with her no matter what.

An older man walked to the front of the group he was using a clear cane with a metal chain inside it to help him walk. He was bald except for a bad comb over and was a bit shaky he looked up at Janet with worn blue eyes, "I will speak for all of us my dear. I have been with the Van Dyne family since your father was alive. I worked with him in developing new materials and I was in the lab the day he was killed. I have lived through countless invasions fights and wars the whole time believing you are doing what is right. So I can say with ease that we will all stay with you and support you and this company." He turned to the others and then smiled, "Now then I say after we get this mess sorted out with those in our departments we go for a drink." He began to walk towards the door, "I am sure Janet will by the first round for all of us."

Janet smiled wiping her tears from her eyes, "Thank you Bill I am lucky to have you."

"You better know it and just so you know I drink scotch and not the cheap stuff." There was a roar of laughter before they all began to follow Bill out.

Janet looked to Brianna and Brian, "I need you two to stay for a bit I have more to tell you and show you." They all waited until the crowd had left and gone back to their departments before she showed them the video she was sent Brianna took it well while Brian well he fainted when the spike went through the skull. She told them all about the Royals and then spoke softly, "So now you know who we are up against and why I have decided to train all our employees to use our nonlethal weapons."

Brianna nodded, "We should wait two weeks see who stays and who goes it will be the next two weeks that tells us who stays."

Brian nodded still a bit dazed from the video, "I agree but what about the fashion shows I have scheduled across the world?"

Janet smiled at him, "Keep them we still need to appear strong I will have Maria assign a team of agents to go to them as added protection."

Brianna looked at Janet, "We are going to owe shield after this."

"I know that is why you are going to have to get some teams to come up with great gifts for them and Brian you will need to come up with a new suit design for them before the first show."

Brian laughed, "Okay I think I have a few of your designs we can modify to work for that I take it a place to store a badge and weapons are a must."

Janet put her hand on his shoulder, "Yep they are now. I also need an escape and defense plan for each department in the building get together with each head and figure it out I need these plans within the next two weeks. Brianna get the watches upgraded to show a map they can follow and get out. I want this place to run like it usually does by the end of next month we need to keep up a strong appearance. Now get to work I have a few things I need to go over with Maria." Brianna and Brian both left talking together and changing Janet's schedule once again. Janet walked back to her desk and fell into her chair as she let all her emotions out crying laughing yelling and finally crying in joy and love. As she did this Pete her new pet pigeon landed on her shoulder and nuzzled her cooing as if trying to comfort her


	7. Chapter 7

Janet sat at her desk reading a report she had gotten from a man in her non lethal deterrent division. The report was titled "Pym particle theory as applied to wasp stings" this was her second time reading it amazed that a man outside her wasp division had done this much research. She touched a button on her desk, "Brianna I need to talk with you."

Brianna would enter the room quickly with a bright orange tie with pink dogs on it around her neck. It was obvious she was trying to separate herself from Brian again as Janet had never seen something so odd. "Yes Janet what do you need?" She was soon followed by a short man with a blond Mohawk and green eyes.

Janet smiled a bit sick and nervous about her first question, "How many left our science division it has been over two weeks I want to know the numbers now."

Brianna took a deep breath, "We lost 20 no department heads 5 of which were product heads the rest were interns or assistants who ran machines. Not enough to set us back to far but we have lost about 30 million in development. I have moved a few people around and gave a few interns an actual job and we should be back on track in two days with all but 2 projects being a complete loss due to the people leaving."

Janet let out a sigh of relief, "That is good, Now I want to ask you about a man by the name of Dr. Steve Kirby."

Brianna looked at her, "Well he is a low level scientist on the non lethal deterrent project that involves the new taser design. He has recently been using his free lab hours all employees get to do research he is also a pain in the departments back side because he keeps hounding him to meet you. Why are you interested?"

Janet tapped the holo screen in front of her sending the report she got to Brianna, "Take a look."

Brianna began to look it over, "How did he get this to you?"

Janet laughed, "He piggy backed it on a fashion file that one of the girls in the design department sent to me. It was quite clever he had it put as the pattern for a god awful dress design. You see the girl who is in charge of it often sends me fake designs as a joke and I guess he found out about it and gave her his to help with the joke. It was a brilliant move by him knowing I would always look over a design so closely because you never know when something so ugly can make you create a beautiful masterpiece. Like the hulk making the she hulk."

Brianna laughed, "This is amazing I had no idea we had any way in to the Lang Reed lab." ((for those interested I will post the report at the end of this chapter))

Janet shrugged, "Apparently he and Lang worked at a company together before Lang became a criminal he was also the one who sent Lang electronics materials while he was in prison to help him further his education. In other words they were friends; at least that is what Lang has told me when I contacted him."

Brianna looked over it again, "So what should we do?"

Janet took a deep breath, "Move him to the wasp division if he can do this in his spare time I want to see what he can do devoted to the cause."

"That is a huge pay increase and we are going to have to do a huge background check on him. Plus with so many open spaces now one more might be too much."

Janet leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, "No need to worry my new fashion line hit the runway last night and I apparently have a huge back order to fill that has already paid for itself twenty times over. We are good to go I want this Peter Kirby on our side and with an open channel to the new research that Lang and Reed are doing I might be able to power up before my next battle with the Royals."

Brianna coughed a bit she was obviously nervous at the mention of the name, "Okay I will do it, anything else?"

Janet looked to the shield Agent, "Tell your body guard to stop teasing Pete and give him the dame treat."

The shield agent stood up and gave Pete the boiled egg and turned back to stand up at attention, "sorry I just like him."

Janet nodded, "Yes he is a good bird but watch out when you piss him off he tends too..." Before she could finish Pete had broken out of his cage and flew over the shield agent and let fly its waste on his shoulder. "Yeah Brianna has wipes in her desk." She looked at Brianna, "Send Brian in please I have a matter to discuss with him."

Brianna smiled and nodded, "Come on Dan we will get that off you." She led the shield agent out of the office holding back a laugh.

Brian entered a few minutes after Brianna left followed by a tall muscular female shield agent with a shaved head. "Before your question did you get the files I sent you on the fashion show as well as the choices for the new inhuman model we will be using?"

Janet nodded, "Just went over them and I want the guy with glowing blood and the girl with the steel hair. They will look good together. Now tell how many left our fashion and marketing divisions?"

Brian nodded, "We lost four seamstress's, one project lead in marketing 23 in the packaging division and 2 designers both for the new male line so it will not be out in time. It was a very small loss and all positions were easily filled. I also had to hire a few more people to run the package scanners do to an increase in deliveries for the back order of clothes."

Janet nodded and tapped her holo screen sending Brian a large set of files to his tablet, "this should solve the issues with the men's line. Take Jenny and Maria off the couture fashion line and put them on the men's line they will do good work there tell them if I like what they do, they can each put a design they have been hounding me about on the runway in Milan."

Brian nodded and sent out the memo a second later he smiled, "They are in and look forward to impressing you."

"Remind them for men simple is elegant make something they can wear multiple times and still look good. What I sent them are ideas to grow on not to be stuck in."

"You always know how to light a fire in our designers."

"I just think about what I wanted when I first started in this industry and I give them a chance to get it." She looked over at Pete who was eating his boiled egg in bliss, "Plus he taught me how rewards can help with everything. How is everyone doing with Shield agents looking over them all the time?"

"Once they taught them were to stand and realized they can make them carry heavy things it is going great. We should get the male agents to look at the designs we have they might give us free insight. It will save on research costs."

"Do it. Also get the female agents opinions on the guy clothes I am sure they can help with it." Janet leaned back in her chair, "Anything else you need to bring to my attention?"

"Not at the moment I am just going over the final selection process for a new seamstress and that is about it. Also are you sure you want to get into lingerie it's a tough market to get into most companies fall out in under a year."

"I am sure it is time women have a new choice in what holds up their breasts. Also Audrey seemed to like the idea and wants to head it up."

Brian's face went a bit red knowing the kind of stuff she came up with and it was amazing, "Okay." His voice squeaked a bit, "we will just need a full line before we go into it." He turned away, "Now I will be off I have work to do."

Janet laughed a bit, "Okay just take care and I will let you give her the good news not me take her someplace nice tonight and put it on my card."

Meanwhile In a place unknown to the world sat a silver and gold table hand engraved by men with great skill. Each inch of the table told a different story some of fights some of gods and a few of conquests. Around the table was 13 thrones they could not be called chairs because of the great care in their design. On one side the thrones were made from marble with gems inlaid in the arching designs the seat and backs were padded with red silk. Across from them were oak thrones carved with jousting knights and dragons it matched the stone thrones only in the red silk on the seats and back. The final throne sat at the head of the rectangular table was made of gold and silver mixed with designs from both of the stone and oak thrones.

Slowly the thrones would be filled by men and women in two button suits 6 wearing masks of the king. They were white with a thin gold crown around it and the person's head on the face was a red slash from the upper right of the forehead down to the cheek. The kings sat in the oak thrones as they did gold goblets were placed in front of them filled with wine. The stone thrones were filled by 5 men and women wearing the mask of the Ajaw. The mask had a stone look to it with wrinkles carved into the stone to look like an elder person. The ears were exaggerated with hoops for lobes it had a crown of colored stone that wrapped around the head. They too were given golden goblets of wine even the empty stone throne was given a goblet of wine.

The room was silent once all of them were seated until a door could be heard opening in the dark followed by confident footsteps. Then into the light came a man in a black two button suit just like the others at the table except he wore the mask of the emperor. The mask was made of gold with a silver with a gold crown that grew up out of the forehead and wrapped around the man's head the crown stood nearly two inches above the top of his head. The man took his seat at the head of the table a golden goblet of wine placed before him as well. He looked at each of the masks before him, "Welcome my Royal's before we begin this discussion we must welcome to this table a new Ajaw. She has gone through our ranks from Pharaoh to Shogun in less than 2 years the fastest rise in our bloodline in the 1000 years we have been around." He stood up and raised his glass as he did so do the others.

From the darkness stepped a woman in a two button suit wearing the mask of the Ajaw she knelt at the end of the table. "By my blood and by my soul I am a Royal." She then rose walked to the empty stone throne standing in front of it she picked up her golden goblet. Then with all the others they poured the wine upon the table. They would all take their seats once more and have their goblets filled once again.

The emperor then spoke again, "as you all know we have lost ten of our instillations the stone tower being the first major one. As he spoke the table began to glow and a projection of the stone tower appeared. It was our way in and around New York but we have recovered within the week in a new location. The other nine though 5 were offices and 3 were storage facilities we lost one more lab. This time it was in Wetzlar Germany this one involving our human enhancements. We did however strike back so King I give you the floor."

The third king away from the Emperor tapped the table his video playing for them all to see. Stopping it at the point when the sea of spiked heads was visible, "I have taken the fight to a shield facility with a loss of three men on our side and over 100 shield agents and staff. None were left alive in this pillbox as it was called. We took all their equipment and torched the files and servers we gave them what they deserved for spilling our blood." The others all clapped all proud of the job he had done. "That video was sent an hour after we left shield and Wasp now know who they are up against and what will happen if they dare reach for us again."

The Emperor nodded before he waved his hand the screen vanishing, "Now as you all know we must increase our security and as such I am doubling the guards on all my Ajaw and Kings each facility will be sent through a massive security check headed up by King." The second king stood up, "And Ajaw." The second Ajaw also stood up, "This is all I have to say on the matter." The emperor then raised his glass of wine and was followed in the gesture by the others all of them pouring it out on the table. Once the goblets were back on the table they were filled with wine again.

The first king then spoke she was a smaller woman but spoke with grace and elegance, "As for the matter of the lack of discipline from the scientists in the labs at the stone tower I ask that all of them go for training in how to fight." There was a round of clapping from the other Kings.

The newest Ajaw spoke after her, "I have reviewed what they had done and surrendering like they did was the best choice they had to them. Had they fought they would have destroyed the building and those in it due to the risk of the chemicals in the lab. This would have caused shield to gain access to our servers before they could have been purged as much as they had. It was the guards' lack of skill that leads to shield finding the servers before they could be destroyed fully." The Ajaws clapped at the speech the newest member had made.

The Emperor raised his hand, "That is enough the scientists will continue as they have for neither side is to blame for this it was a breech in our security that brought this on." He looked to each person, "Now the matter is closed like I stated before next person to bring up the stone tower will be sent to scepter." There was an instant silence, "Now what is the strength of our cause."

The first King spoke again, "256798 warriors strong."

The first Ajaw spoke, "390123 scientists strong."

"Then we shall continue on our path." He and the others rose from their thrones raising their wine glasses they spoke in unison, "By my blood and by my soul I am Royal." The poured the wine on the table and then all left the room. As the doors shut a small clock began to count down from five minutes until a second later the room collapsed in on itself burying all the gold and gems with it hiding all the royal secrets under stone and earth.

**Pym particle theory as applied to wasp stings**

It has come to the attention of observers that Janet van dyne, here in known as the wasp, stingers can be felt by super powered beings even those with dense hides and invulnerability. Even just the concussive force is at such a level to be able to knock people off their feet. In this report I will explain my theories based on research done by Hank Pym and the new discoveries by Scott Lang assisted by Reed Richards.

First off Pym particles need to be explained in a merger of both studies done be Pym and Lang. According to Pym as size changes occur by either pushing matter into a dimension so one may reduce their size and take from it in order to increase size. This is the basis of all research done up until Lang discovered that Pym particles can be applied in a way to increase strength and durability. Though most is in the test stage it is believed that one can take extra mass from the Kosmos dimension and add it to oneself creating a stronger bond between the matter that makes up the subjects body. As was shown in a test involving a white rat being inject with a new type of pym particle then being stabbed by the same needle only to have it bend in Lang's hand. As for strength it was demonstrated by another rat placing it in a harness and watching it pull on a scale until it reached 3 times its strength. They continue to experiment and alter to this day. It is also noted that a person who is exposed enough to pym particles will start to naturally produce it in the case of Pym, the Wasp, and Cassie Lang.

The wasp can also produce bioelectric shocks, here in known as stingers, as well as grow wings from her body. It is believed by this scientist that the Wasp is controlling the density and strength of the pym particles used to project the stingers from her hands. First what was theorized was that because the size of her stingers and the dense concentration of electricity was what caused this phenomenon. However after shrinking a Tesla coil and testing it against the Wasp's stingers it was found not to be the case. The strength did not increase in fact it became slightly weaker. So it became known that this effect must also be created by the wasp herself.

We repeated the test with different devices such as lasers, guns and plasma cutters. None of them improved in strength. So the theory of the pym particles shrinking the attack to the point it strikes molecular bonds or passes through them is false. This has proved Hank Pym's hypothesis mute and no longer relevant. So now we move onto Lang's theory of pym particles being used to change durability and strength. With what we have witnessed in our tests and his which have been repeated in our labs we had determined that his theory can be applied to the Wasp's stingers. As she charges up her stingers it is believed that her body is pulling bioelectric energy out of the kosmos dimension as well as from her body. The two are combined by the pym particles into a dense electric blast that is released from her hands. This would account for the ability to fire them a distance away from her body that is growing larger the more she uses them. It is also believed that this also makes a dense particle wall infront of the blast that accounts for the pressure one feels upon being stung. The dense particle wall is then broken by the rush of electricity and sent into the one being struck. We believe this all done naturally by Wasp due to various biological differences in her body and events that have occurred in her life.

To prove this theory we have taken en electric eel and introduced it to pym particles the results were astounding. The eel's electric current increased from 600 volts at 1 ampere for a duration of 1ms 1200 volts at 2 ampere for a duration of one second. Also the rate of which the eel could produce this shock increased to an average of 2000 per hour for over 3 hours. This experiment showed us that the eel also pulled electricity from another dimension. If the eel had learned to shrink its size we could see a growth in electric potential that could easily power a house.

Thus we have determined that the wasps stings are an example of Lang's new theory in practice as well as supplying us with many more tests. Take not this is not the official report to be submitted to the scientific community yet for we have much to discover and share with our counterparts in the Lang Reed lab.

Signed Dr Steve Kirby


	8. Chapter 8

Janet found herself flying around the buildings of New York she had not slept much in the last month. Shield had been keeping her in the loop about the Royals but she knew they were still hiding a lot from her. She had been kept awake by thoughts of what could happen to her business and her friends. She flew around the corner of a building diving down to strike a robber with her stingers and knock him out a moment later cops would show up and she would take off. She could not get her mind to rest she could feel her senses dulling from what they should be. What was worse was that she could do nothing more than she had to keep her people safe. She yelled loudly thoughts filling her mind frustrating her she opened fire onto a metal pole stopping as it began to turn red.

She needed a distraction the videos the king kept sending her kept her up at night her building in the background of them or the people who worked for her on their days off. She was losing her mind slowly to this attack and she could not do anything to stop it. As she rounded a building she was met with the blast of a purple beam. She knew the sting from her fights with the Royals yet this one was different. As she fell she flipped herself around so she could see what had attacked her.

The mask the person wore was unmistakeable it was not a Royal but instead the mercenary known as crossbones. His image had changed since she last saw him but that was nothing new to her when it came villains especially mercenaries they changed to fit in with their employer. He wore the same skull mask and sleeveless shirt with two bones crossing but over it was a jacket from a two button suit also missing sleeves. His normal baggy pants had become straight and pressed dress pants that were tucked into a pair of polished boots. His knees covered by white kneepads. His normal pouch covered belt was gone and on it was just two simple pistols. Oh his hands were a pair of black fingerless gloves with the back on the hand and the cuffs seemed unusually thick. "Wasp it is time for you to see the strength of the bloodline one more time."

Janet recognized that line instantly King had said that in all his videos he sent her, "so you are working for the Royals now."

Crossbones smiled through his mask, "I work for those who can afford me and they paid very well." He placed his hand on a black car beside him then pulled it away as he did the metal follow his hand in a powder like form. The metal powder began to solidify into the form a large riffle, "They even give you benefits." He raised the gun to his shoulder and pulled the trigger bracing himself as the kick struck his shoulder the bullet flying at Janet who ducked just in time. The bullet struck the building behind her causing a huge explosion, "I like this."

Janet dove down towards him firing her stingers and dodging shots from Crossbones gun. As she got in close she was met with a cloud of metal dust and then an empty spot where Crossbones had been just a few divots from where his feet had touched ground as he fired. She rolled to her side firing at Crossbones, "I hope you can do more than that."

"Oh I can," He placed his hands on a metal parking sign turning it to metal powder forming it into throwing knives he would throw at Janet to keep her from getting a good shot off at him with her stingers. He was running as he threw the knives once he ran out of the signs powder he rolled behind a car. A few seconds later popping up with two crossbows metal powder spiraling around his body he fired the crossbows at Janet watching her weave in and out of the bolts. Each time he fired the crossbow would reset itself and make a new bolt to fire. The bolts would strike various objects embedding themselves in cars and walls almost to the point the ends could no longer be seen. The powder was vanishing with each shot until he had to toss the crossbows aside and grab a parking meter.

Janet was realizing what Crossbones had gained from the Royals and it was a disturbing power. He could brake metal down into tiny fragments just by touching it then form it into whatever he desired to fight with giving him an endless supply of weapons and ammo. She could not however figure out how he gained those powers and how he controlled it. She had a planned formed in her head now on how to take him down now all the time she spent in the microverse gave her some good insights. "still not good enough all you have is a bit of an upgrade you are still a d list bad guy." She needed to get him mad, "And tearing up a suit like that doesn;t make you cool it makes you look like an idiot." She fired her stingers again Crossbones forming a shield to block them.

Crossbones growled as he grabbed a car with both hands, "You want to see what I can do fine." The car quickly began to turn to powder and take the form of a gatling gun in his hands the immense amount of powder the car had turned into laid on the ground and swirled around him. Once the weapon had finished forming he opened fire bullets went flying out towards Janet at a rate she would not be able to dodge so instead she took off at a high speed, "You can't outrun this gun Wasp."

Janet smirked as she flew just ahead of the bullets only able to because she could fly in a circle around him faster than he could turn his body. She watched as the powder formed the chain of bullets even more dust being kicked up. She turned her body the yellow of her suit glowing slightly she fired her stingers right into the pile of metal powder. The electricity would move through the powder and find its way up into Crossbones body arcing in the dust to shock him from all angles. He soon dropped the gun and fell face forward into the ground, "sometimes you bad guys make it to easy."

"Oui they are especially when they do not follow plans."

Before Janet could turn around she felt the full force of a kick to her shrunken body and sending her flying into the side of a car with enough force to push it up onto the sidewalk. She slowly pulled herself out of the dent and looked up to see the familiar face of Batroc the leaper. "Seriously you two are teaming up again? Don't you always lose?"

Batroc stood there with a grin on his face his usual purple and gold suit had gone away instead he stood there in black two button suit with a purple rose in the pocket. On his head was his normal purple and gold cowl; on his feet were purple boots with golden lines on them. "Time for you to take on my new version of savate." He sprung forward at a speed Janet had not seen from him before. He raised his lead leg and thrust his foot forward at Janet who was still in front of the car.

Janet dove out of the way and watched as the car went flying into the stone building behind her broke through the walls and came out the other side. "Okay how did you power up so much."

"The Royals can be very generous and helpful when they hire you," He leapt into the air with a back flip landed on a wall and then jumped to the building across the street then off that wall and onto another until he was on the roof of a building. "Now can you keep up guêpe?"

Janet flew up after him firing her stingers only to have them dodged with ease as he leapt over gaps she was then struck with both his feet as Batroc had grabbed a flag pole and swung around it so he could strike her. Janet skidded across the roof top recovering quickly and taking off after Batroc as he began to run along the edge of the roof jumping from it to a balcony with a spiraling flip. He landed on the balconies railing and then flipped off it over Janet who was chasing him he then touched the wall on the building across from the balcony and spun on it before he landed on the ground and ran forward jumping over a statue and patting it on the head. Janet was keeping up with him but not able to get a clear shot off at him, "Your attacks have become flashier Batroc."

"Oui they have I am not only a master of just savate I have added parkour to my fighting style as well." He kicked off a wall flipping around and striking Janet with his foot and slamming her into the ground. "I found they fit well together." He took off again laughing he had been given the perfect upgrade from the Royals. In his boots pants and sleeves of his arms were devices that absorbed kinetic energy and stored it then released it when he desired. This allowed his jumps to be higher his running faster and the force of his kicks and punches to greatly increase.

Janet picked herself up off the ground not able to believe she was losing to Batroc the villain she used to put down in under a minute. She knew this past month was catching up to her hard but she would not give up. She would not quit not let anything stop her. She closed her eyes and touched the metal band around her neck with both fingers her visor taking the shape of a wasps head. It was time to end this before she broke something again. She took off at an immense speed flying right behind Batroc as he flipped over people bus stops and cars. Each time he kicked at her she fired her stingers striking his leg and flying backwards at the same time so she would just miss the kick. She was getting use to the speed of his attacks and the inconsistent way they came at her.

To Batroc each kick felt like a hit but at this speed and course they were on any lapse in judgement meant him hurting himself. He had to trust his feelings and believe he was wearing her down. "Not so easy to beat me now is it guêpe."

Janet changed direction again as Batroc used fire hydrant to turn himself rapidly around this sudden change at a high speed pulled on Janets body. It twisted and hurt her muscles each time but it was the only way to avoid these kicks. She fired her stingers again and struck Batroc in the chest forcing him to slow down with a skid and go to throwing punches at her to try and get enough room to keep moving. Janet however just kept pushing towards him dodging in and out of his attacks remembering her training with Captain America teaching her how to defend against different martial arts. Her best bet was to get in close keep him from kicking and wait until the right moment. Then it happened Batroc did a back flip swinging his lead leg at Janet only she rolled to the side. The yellow slanted ring on her leg glowing bright yellow as Batroc's head came up she kicked down hard and sent him face first into the ground. She had countered his attack perfectly not only did the force of her kick cause damage but the force of his kick was sent back into him.

Janet slowly began to return to normal size rubbing her shin, "You have a hard head."

A female voice spoke from an alley, "Yeah they never listen neither did the royals when we told them we were all they needed." From the alley emerged three female figures the one who had spoke in the lead she was a tall thin woman with light brown hair and deep green eyes. On her face was a thick bone structure that removed the bridge and continued down to form a flat nose that continued to the left and right of the tip following the cheek bone structure in her face until it vanished at her the point her jaw and skull connected. On her forearms was a thick bone like cylinders that stuck out from the sleeve of her two button suit. "We told them we should work together but when they got all stubborn saying they didn't need a group of new mercenaries helping them we said they could go first." She smiled, "Before we get to far my name is..."

"Lyrica Beau the model who transformed during a fashion show I was in the crowd and was the one who watched over your egg until it was taken in by Medussa." Janet knew this woman because before the incident she was an up and coming model but after that she turned her back on the industry.

Lyrica nodded, "Yes that was me but once I got my powers I decided I might as well use them to make money seeing how my carrier in modeling is over."

The woman to her right spoke up, "Come on Lyrica we do not need to go into back story we have a job to do." The woman was shorter than Lyrica her blonde hair was cut to shoulder length and tied up in a ponytail. The woman did not wear a two button suit instead she wore a pair of loose fitting black shorts and a tight black top that covered her chest. This woman was obviously physically fit with a strong solid build of muscles however the most unusual thing about her was on her forearms and shins. Cut out of the flesh was an area of brownish yellow crystal Janet recognizing it at Lonsdaleite a gem Janet had used in her meteor line of jewelry. On the woman feet were a pair of opened toed black shoes like those worn by some kick boxers when they spar. The woman looked to Janet glaring at her with blue eyes, "I guess if Lyrica says we need to introduce ourselves I am Aoife Guerra."

Janet looked over the woman who had just spoken, "The female fighter from Canada who lost her position on three Olympic teams."

Aoife growled a bit, "How did you know that?"

Janet smirked, "I have taken on the challenge of helping change the public's opinion about Inhumans you were on the list of people who got discriminated against and were subject of talk shows I was on a few times."

The third woman shook her head, "Let's just get this over with so we can get paid." The woman was a Japanese woman with long waist length black hair and brown eyes. She seemed younger than the other two women Janet thought probably college student visiting New York during Thanos' invasion. The girl was in a two button suit with six odd bumps on the forearms that at the highest points poked out an odd semi transparent hole. She then bowed, "Sorry to rush this Janet but I am Sayuri Hana." Around the woman's next was a leather and gold collar obviously it translated her words as they came out. The girl also did not wear the pants from the suit instead she wore a black and dark green plaid skirt.

Lyrica spoke again, "We are W.I.M."

"W.I.M.?" Janet questioned the name unsure what it meant.

"Women Inhuman Mercenaries...we thought it sounded better the F.I.M." Aoife was speaking almost friendly with Janet, "We don't want you to take this personally Wasp we have nothing against you we just need to find new ways to live and little Sayuri needs to buy her own plane if she wants to get back to Japan seeing as how because of her powers she is grounded."

Sayuri glared at Aoife, "For a fighter you talk a lot."

Janet smirked, "How about I make you a deal, or maybe more of a bet."

Lyrica was about to yell at her partners who were about to start fighting again, "What kind of bet?"

"I know you only get paid the full some if you beat me so how about this, if I win you join me and are my mercenaries leaving behind all ties with the Royals."

"And if we win? You not only get your payment from the royals you get my building and company." Janet took a strong pose facing down all three, "Plus if you are on my team I will get you better costumes then those."

Lyrica looked to the girls beside her Sayuri nodding quickly if they won it meant an instant trip home and she could be done with this life. Aoife thought for a second before nodding she liked the idea of having her own tower. Lyrica then turned back to Janet, "you have a deal Wasp."

"Just so you know if I do win I am changing the name of your crew to Wasp's Inhuman Mercenaries I think it sounds better." Janet began to shrink down again it seemed her earlier tired like state had vanished her focus sharpened once again. This was the first chance to take away something from the Royals with her own power and relying on shield to back her up. Plus if she won she would get better security for her building.


	9. Chapter 9

Janet hovered in the air at four inches tall not sure on what to expect from these women but assured herself that she could win. She had to win this was to protect those she thinks of as family. She fired her stingers at a tree, "When the branch hits the ground we fight."

Aoife stepped forward as Lyrica took a position to the left and kneeling down Sayuri simply stood there. Aoife raised both her fist in front of her face so just her eyes could be seen, "Just like a bell." The branch slowly fell down until they heard it strike the earth and Aoife ran forward closing the gap almost instantly. The Lonsdaleite on her arms shot out in what looked like a liquid form and wrapped around Aoife's hands like boxing gloves before becoming smooth and hard. The Lonsdaleite on her shins also became liquid and wrapped itself around the boots before becoming hard and smooth. She quickly began to fire a flurry of left jabs at Janet who began to dodge them a bit before her vision blurred for a second and she was struck hard by a right cross.

Janet yelled as she was hit and sent bouncing across the asphalt of the street until she came to stop feet away. She shook her head and slowly got up wondering if she was still feeling the effects of sleepless nights. But it couldn't have been she had gone without sleep before and it never did this to her before. She would not have felt like that loss of her vision and even that small sense of losing her balance for a fraction of a second. She looked around Sayuri had still not moved but Lyrica had kept up with her movements. She also noticed now what those bone like tubes on Lyrica's arms were for they had unrolled and created two tower shields infront of her. Yet instead of hiding her head behind the shields Lyrica was still looking right at her focused on Janet's movements.

Aoife rushed in again her stance had changed a bit and this time she came in with a high right kick. Janet would fly over it and fire her stingers at Aoife who blocked them with the Lonsdaleite on her arms, "Sayuri a bit of help."

Sayuri turned and smirked, "As you wish." She ran forward and jumped up landing on Aoife's shoulder and then jumping off them and over Janet. Once she was in the air Aoife sprung back as Sayuri revealed her power. From those tubes on her arms she fired a hail storm of blood bullets that Janet weaved in and out of one striking her back Janet would scream loudly. "Just so you know my blood is acid."

Janet fell down her wings not working for a second as she looked around steaming holes in the asphalt around her. Janet began to flap her wings powerfully until the wind they produced blew the remaining acid off her body. She would start to get up before she got another hit of dizziness and stumble only to feel the powerful kick of Aoife hit her and send her flying into another car then hit the ground. She quickly took off as another hailstorm of blood bullets was fired at her from Sayuri who was now half a block away yet the speed and force of them did not seem to diminish at all. She tried to stay ahead of the shots flying fast and in quick weaves but once again her vision went and she dove behind blurred outline of a car. A second after being behind it her sight returned. It was then that it hit her Lyrica must be doing this but how if it was sight their eyes would have to meet. It couldn't be psychic she would just paralyze Janet not these little tricks. It had to be sound but that did not make sense either, otherwise the other people around her would be affected and they couldn't fight. That and she could keep the effect up longer than just a few milliseconds. That was when it came to Janet Lyrica had to have a visual lock on her target as well as a clear blast for the sound. But this was just a theory of hers made up in battle and with no way to fully test it without putting herself in danger she had to take it as fact. She had to take out Lyrica first otherwise she would lose but how if she tried to fly over Aoife, Sayuki would fire her acid blood at her and send her back.

Aoife spoke loudly, "Come on Wasp don't drag this out on yourself you might as well come out and get beaten." After waiting a few seconds she charged forward and kicked the car hard enough to send it sliding across the street. Janet however was gone Aoife quickly searching the area until she grabbed her sides she had just felt Janet's stingers hit her full on. She spun to the direction the stingers came from quickly taking a new pose arms lower hands spread apart her right leg further back and body lower.

Janet was flying towards Aoife as she fired her stingers past Aoife and towards Lyrica to make Lyrica have to concentrate on defense for a few seconds. As Janet drew close to Aoife she grew slightly to add more force to her punch. Aoife would grab Janet's wrist and throw her hard so she would go tumbling through the air. Janet would recover quickly and fire stingers in Aoife's back causing her to stumble forward before turning around. Aoife moved between Janet and Lyrica again as well as keeping Sayuki off to her right.

Sayuki would take aim with her right arm being supported by her left she began to fire another volley of acid bullets. Her shots were not as rapid as those before they were more controlled and targeted. Janet would catch them coming and begin to dodge them by inches she did not have time to fire at Lyrica again before losing her balance in air and sliding to the right only to be met with an upward kick that sent her up and arcing back. Janet only stopped when she hit a traffic light and fell down to the ground.

Janet slowly got back to her feet her plan worked for a second but having Sayuki there to back them up just made it too hard to get close. She needed something new some way of braking up this team so she could finish even just one of them off. It had only been months since the terrigen mist fell onto the world and these three had already learned how to fight with each other so well. They worked better than most of the avengers did and that was a real problem. She needed something new should she go large and attack, no if she did and fell it would cause great stress and pain on her already taxed body. It wasn't just the effects on her body that were horrible it was her mental stability that became most affected. She hated how her mind changed she became more violent her temper took over her body and she had to fight it every second. Even after she returned to normal it hurt her. The anger was gone but in its place was a hole something she could not fill something she needed to cover and protect. For days afterwards she would find herself in bed for no reason curled up hiding from the light and people she cared for. She felt sick like she needed to vomit the entire time yet she just laid there crying quietly as she could. She felt as if her tears would break the hearts of those she cared for so all she could do was hide them. Sure she would get better and at times she would soar and burn like the light they all loved but inside she was still hurt. Everything she did she second guessed as if it wasn't good enough the confidence and friendly nature she showed was herself but at the same time her safety mask. Each time she became large these feelings grew inside her and she needed to keep them away or break down and lose everything. This is what she endured every day this is what she fought with every second of the day. Yet she still went on knowing she was needed knowing she was the one true wasp in the world. The reason she clung to her alter ego was simple it kept her stable she saw what changing who you were did and how far they could fall. This is what kept her sane all these years she was not immune to the effects of using Pym particles but she had found her way to cope.

She lifted her body into the air closing her eyes as she lifted her head up then opening them her blue eyes on Aoife. Janet took a deep breath and then surged forward with intense speed moving so that she was using Aoife's body as a shield from Lyrica's sight she was betting on her theory of Lyrica's powers. Janet was holding her breath as she flew hitting a speed of 70 miles per hour as she unleashed several stinger shots right at Aoife's face. Aoife raised her hands to block as she did Janet moved down and out of Aoife's sight line. Janet flew between Aoife's legs as she did she unleashed stinger blasts right at Lyrica making her duck behind her shields for protection. She caught out of the corner of her eye Sayuki firing her bullets from all the holes on her arms. Janet winced slightly she was fast enough to out run the paths of most of the shots but a few would brush against her feet and burn the flesh. Janet would pull up just before she reached Lyrica and fly over the girl who had her face hidden behind the bone shields. Janet aimed her hands at Lyrica ready to strike a powerful shot but instead found herself being blasted away by a hard thud followed by a boom. Janet felt hit after hit strike her looking around her the cars shook and glass broke. Lyrica had an ability Janet knew nothing about this should have been the end Sayuki should have hit her with blood bullets and take her out but she hadn't. Janet saw why Sayuki and Aoife had taken cover behind some cars this was a blessing in disguise.

Janet had found out a weakness Lyrica's attack effect all those within range and this group had not found how to work with it fully yet. Janet crossed her arms in front of her to block the attacks she began to count the rhythm of the blasts. Lyrica was a singer so it had to follow a beat one that had to give in at some point she could only breathe out for so long. Once Janet had the beat down she would use the small gap to push herself forward and get closer even if just slightly she needed to be ready to attack. Janet felt her ears screaming though each time she was hit by a blast she had felt this pain once before when black bolt had spoken a single letter to them to stop the avengers from entering the inhuman throne room. The attack would last for two minutes before the final blast hit Janet and she could aim her hands at Lyrica. She fired a barrage of stingers striking Lyrica across the shoulders and back until she fell down and passed out. Janet would hover over the girl breathing heavily a bit of blood coming from her ears and corners of her mouth. She had taken out her first major obstacle she could now not worry about losing her balance and sight.

Sayuki and Aoife jumped out from behind the car they had hidden behind to see Lyrica on the ground. Sayuki raised her arms up and began to fire her blood bullets towards Janet. Janet began to fly towards Sayuki twisting and turning her body in and out of the shots, the bullets mostly struck her wings. This did not damage them because of the energy field surrounding them they simply cut through the blood. Janet stayed tight to the inner path of the bullets not wanting to slip out and be forced towards Aoife. Janet would fire her stingers every so often to destroy a bullet in mid air. Before she could close in fully Sayuki stopped firing her bullets at the same time Aoife charged in and struck Janet with a quick straight and send her off course and into the side of a building.

Janet felt her dream of an easy end to this fight go away as the sting of the blood bullets hit her. Janet forced herself to fly away from the bullets trying to shake off the acidic blood as it ate through her costume and began to burn her skin. She was able to get most of it off before she fell to the earth, struggling to wipe it away. She was glad that her costume was slowly closing over her wounds and the burned flesh. She got back up to her feet and took off into the air getting as high up as she could she needed a chance to recover. She needed to regain even an ounce of her strength and push away the pain. "Okay Janet you have to figure this out. If I go after Aoife and try to keep her between me and Sayuki I could take her out. No Sayuki can move and if I have to take my eyes of Aoife she will take me down. If I go over Aoife and then down at Sayuki that won't work it is just a new angle of that last attack and I leave myself open from behind and Aoife can close that gap with ease." Janet smirked figuring out her next plan of attack it was simple but should work.

Janet dropped down hovering a few feet off the ground and several feet away from Aoife and even more from Sayuki. Janet moved until Aoife was between her and Sayuki and then fired her stingers rapidly at Aoife. Aoife began to block them with quick jabs and moved forward towards Janet. Janet would move back at the same pace Aoife moved forward adjusting her path to keep Aoife between her and Sayuki.

Aoife began to weave a bit trying to make an opening for Sayuki to fire, "Come on Janet I have fought plenty of out fighters you can't wear me down this way." Aoife was speaking with pure confidence easily seeing through this tactic, "Ever since I became an inhuman my stamina has only gotten better way beyond that of a normal human." She increased her pace moving forward only to have Janet continue her stinger attacks, "alright then have it your way." She lunged forward closing the gap quickly and coming with a right cross towards Janet a powerful enough blow to finish the tiny hero.

However Janet had gotten what she needed and had flew right past Aoife's head and straight at Sayuki at an incredible speed. Aoife had been so focused on this hit that she lost sight of Janet for a split second giving Janet the opening she needed. Aoife realized a bit too late that Janet had opened the gap between her and Sayuki to much too much for her to turn around fully and close the gap. Aoife had fallen for a trap she let Janet control the ring and change the size of it.

Sayuki began to fire rapidly unloading as many shots as she could in Janet's direction Janet fired her stingers taking down the wall of blood bullets. Janet had to weave in and out again the constant high speed changes pulling on her wounds and muscles stretching them beyond their limits. Even with all she did to keep flexible and in shape it hurt her badly she wondered if any person could endure these hard turns that split second thought caused her to miss a blood bullet and have it run across her back. The only lucky break was that at her speed in merely ate through her costume. There was a sudden stop in the blood bullets as she saw Sayuki fall to one knee her face pale as the girl began to sweat.

Janet had been waiting for this to happen ever since the bullets had begun to fly Sayuki would only have so much blood her body could spare and replenish. Even if the girl had an inuman body they were still human and losing any massive amount would be harmful. Janet closed the final feet and fired her stingers at Sayuki hitting her in the chest until she fell back and passed out, "Rest girl you need it now." Janet spun around just in time to dodge a powerful kick from Aoife. "You are all that is left."

"I am all that is need to end this seeing as how you look so tired," Aoife smirked and charged in going at Janet with a combo of two left jabs then a straight. Janet would move in and out of them not letting them hit her. Aoife then changed again using quick palm thrusts then throwing in an upward kick before spinning around for a powerful kick. Janet pulled in close to Aoife when the kick came only to see Aoife change moves and strike Janet with her knee. The blow hit Janet hard in the stomach almost making her vomit until she held it back and got out of range of Aoife's attacks.

Janet fired her stingers rapidly watching as each one was blocked with ease, "This is going to be a problem." She flew up and over firing her stingers down wards watching Aoife stepped out of the way until she could start blocking again. Janet knew the girl was fast and strong but was finally realizing just how calm she could be even under the pressure of a fight.

Aoife moved forward closing the gap between her and Janet in a single movement and began jumped up kicking at Janet as she floated in the air. Janet moved out of the way of the kick that almost reach Batroc's height. The onslaught of kicks kept coming each time narrowly missing Janet until Janet took off out of Aoife's reach. At least that is what she thought until Janet sprung off a car and with a flipping kick she struck Janet and sent her to the ground. Janet bounced off the asphalt as Aoife landed and took a stance moving towards Janet and going at her with low kicks. Janet had to recover quicker then she wanted no chance to tend to her dislocated right arm or feel the pain, she began to dodge just backing away slowly only a foot off the ground. Janet raised her left arm and fired her stinger at Aoife who blocked them with her hands before coming with a powerful low sweeping kick.

Janet raised her arms to block but the kick never struck her she looked to her side and saw Aoife had kicked a car instead. Janet was about to take off when she realized that Aoife had gotten her foot stuck in it and was struggling to pull it out. Janet smiled catching her first lucky break in this fight she flew behind Aoife and fired her left stinger rapidly until Aoife fell to the ground knocked out her leg still stuck in the car. Janet looked down and smiled slowly returning too full size gripping her right arm and breathing heavily. The last hit she took had almost taken her out of the fight she was thankful to all her training and experience even if all it did was make it so she could hurt longer.

Janet walked across the street and fell down putting her back on a red car she bit her lip as she tapped her fingers and wait for her call to go through. "Maria I need cleanup and medical crews to my location." She closed her eyes, "Put Batroc and Crossbones in custody the three women near keep them secure and take good care of them"

Maria spoke, "What happened?"

"I will tell you later for now I want to rest and try to block out the pain." She coughed a bit blood dripping out of the corner of her mouth, "I think I took to many hits." She moved a single finger and closed her eyes as she hung up and let out a powerful scream before passing out as people slowly began to come onto the street and take pictures.


	10. Chapter 10

Three months earlier in the basement of church sat a circle of people or what could be considered people. This was a group of inhumans coming together to talk leaving their homes and shelters to talk. Ever since the attack on the world and the fall of Attilan released the terrigen mist on the world many people have turned into cocoons and came out something much different. This group had come from all over Staten Island to this place to figure out what happened. Most of them wore baggy clothes and had hoods over their faces clawed hands feathers spikes and a few tails could be seen among the group. The room was mostly black except for the light hanging over the circle.

An older man stood up out of his grey folding chair he was dressed in black with a white collar he was the priest of this church. He smiled kindly as he clasped his dark hands together and spoke in a soft deep tone. "Welcome everybody to this meeting." As he stepped into the light it was easy to see why he had done this. His face was human from the nose down but his eyes were none existent instead he had several slits over them his hair was gone and in its place was thousands of tiny horns. "I like most of you have come to find out I am not a human I am what the world calls an inhuman. Unlike most of you here today my story is not full of hate pain and fear it is full of the joy of the humans around us." He clasped his hands and at the same time a forked tongue left his mouth, "I no longer have sight instead now I see the world through scent and changes in the way the air moves." The horns on his head all shuddered, "I can even tell which of you have turned your heads away just know I am not ashamed of who I am anymore. When I first turned I was up in front of the children of my church telling them how proud I was of them for all they have done to help others after the attack on the earth. As I spoke of the forked tongue devil that lived in the hearts of those who did not see it wise to help his fellow man it happened. I changed I became cocooned to the sound of screams and running the next thing I knew I was breaking out to a new world. I could see everything unlike I had before an inn front of me was a powerful woman I still remember her saying be calm child of Attilan I will explain it all to you in a few minutes. I knew not who she was but I trusted her and we talked she told me of what had happened and who I was now she asked me if I would come live with her and her people I said no I had much work to do with my lambs to help the community." He looked down, "The following Sunday became a day of pain and joy for me. I stayed in my study as I heard the people entered smelling them for the first time there was love in the air and I felt I could go out and be proud. As I stepped out to the alter I realized instead of the hundred people I had before It was down to ten. Once there eyes hit me two left the rest stayed. I thought this was a sign that maybe I should stop maybe I should leave my work here and go with that woman. I decided this would be my final sermon and as I spoke I sensed the fear leave those who were still there and become love once again. Then it happened the door burst open and in rushed the scent of fear and hatred something I never wanted to taste again. I could smell metal and wood these people had brought weapons with them. I heard the cries that I was a devil unfit to do gods work I recognized each and every voice. They were those of my flock of the friends I had shaken hands with just a week ago and my heart broke. Then from the remaining eight I heard cries of god's love for all and felt them come around me as if to shield me from the mob. I sensed the mob move forward with cries of the devils children stained souls and they even knew of my forked tongue. Yet above the smells of hatred I could still smell love and fear. Then came a rush of courage love and filth as a group of homeless people I had always let sleep in the church rushed in from all doors and begin to push the mob back. As they did I heard them say I was more of human than any of them. That they would protect me and this church from their kind from those who brought hate, they yelled this city needed none of them here. It took them only seven minutes to disperse the mob and not only did they chase them from the church they chased them from the neighbourhood." His hands were shaking now as was his voice if he could have cried the floors would have been covered in tears. "It was through this act of god that I found my true flock and together we rebuilt this small area better than it was. I know my story is short and lacking in details but I barely had control of my body back then and could not see what I do now. But I will never forget the way that hatred and fear smelt and tasted. I will never forget the love of people and how they still to this day walk the streets hidden in the alleys searching in garbage and filth trying to survive yet still protecting me. I do all I can to help them and so do the eight people who remained part of my flock." He sat down, "That is my story the story of Daniel the Inhuman priest who now holds his hands out to each of you and hopes you can use this group to find strength." The circle clapped their hands and claws as loudly as they could a few of the hoods came down. "I now ask others to share their stories."

A female voice spoke next, "I feel like sharing." The figure stood up she was tall and slender the pink hoodie she work hung off her body as did the black track pants she wore. She would reach up and pull down the hood revealing her face with light brown hair and deep green eyes. On her face was a thick bone structure that removed the bridge and continued down to form a flat nose that continued to the left and right of the tip following the cheek bone structure in her face until it vanished at her the point her jaw and skull connected. "My name is Lyrica Beau I have lived in New York my entire life and my dream was always to be on stage whether as a model or a singer. When I turned 16 I got my first job as a model for a clothing line after the show I got an agent. She was incredible and fun to be around over the next two years I got small shows nothing big but they were all over the states. Just when I thought she was not doing anything major for me we got a call from a fashion magazine. They wanted me to be on the cover as the newest model making a storm across America. It seemed my agent had gone with the smaller contracts to expose me to the states in a rapid way. It may have all been local modeling but the area they hit added up like crazy. For the next three years my career was on the rise I was working on making a musical debut as well as modeling for great designers. The whole time I did this I still lived in New York I figured if I could handle what was happening her and survive nothing could faze me. Except as we all know the attack of Thanos on New York and the terrigen mist release." She took a deep breath, "I was not effected right away like some, my change happened about a month ago I was working at a fashion show designed to help raise funds for the victims of the attack. I was wearing the latest black and red dress from a designer it was amazing its pattern was Attilan as it fell from the sky and fit so nicely." She looked around and coughed, "Sorry it has just been such a huge part of my life I get lost when I talk fashion. So as I walked down the runway I felt odd and just shook it off as nerves but by the next step the world was black. They said I was in my cocoon for two days I emerged inside a warehouse with a long red haired woman looking at me. She told me welcome to the family and asked if I wanted to come with her to live with the rest of the inhumans rebuilding their city. I of course said no I had a life and career I wanted to continue I would not drop everything to become a construction worker and live with freaks. She accepted that and left me and I returned to New York. I called my agent so I could get back to work and show the world I was strong. First thing out of this woman's mouth was that she was no longer going to rep me she said there was no future for me not now that I looked like this. No designer would ever want their fashion shown on such an imperfect form. This was the woman who for five years believed in me shared all my victories and defeats even rescued me from time to time. She now wanted nothing to do with me she even stopped returning my calls and had a restraining order on me. I reached out to other models some said they would try to help others laughed but most just told me they no longer wanted to be my friend." She began to cry, "So for the last month I have been hiding in my apartment only deciding to come out now because I was sent this link from a friend and I needed to see somebody." She rolled up the sleeves on her arms and showed them all the bone like tubes on her arms, "I do not mind my face being the way it is I could easily spin that as a positive but these here ruin all chances." She held her arms out and the bone unrolled to make tower shields. "Nothing can easily work around these." She sat down in her chair as the shields rolled up.

Daniel stood up slowly from his chair, "Thank you Lyrica for that story I am sure the loss has rung with all of us. Do you have plans for the future?"

Lyrica nodded, "Yeah I am going to start my own fashion company and line dedicated to those with different body types. At least that is what I want to do but first I need money."

A voice spoke up, "You are like me." Another female stepped out of the crowd she was young and most likely Japanese with long waist length hair and brown eyes. She wore a boggy green track suit and white sneakers. "My name is Sayuki Hana and like all of you I am inhuman. I know you are all wondering why I am speaking perfect English to you." She pointed to a leather and gold collar around her neck, "It is because of this it is a gift from Medusa to make my time here easier. You see I came to New York to have fun on my break I always wanted to visit this city. So I had save all my money and took this trip before I went to college in Tokyo. I was having the time of my life until Thanos attacked luckily my hotel had a bunker and we hid there for the entire fight. We emerged after the heroes had returned. The instant I stepped out into the light I turned into a cocoon and was in it for a month. I awoke in a warehouse breaking out of my cocoon to the sound of three hearts in my chest. The woman known as medusa running to me and putting the collar around my neck and then held me as she explained what has happened. This collar was the only thing that kept me going for so long without it I would not have found a place to stay or food." She removed her jacket and revealed her arms each with six pale white tubes coming out the forearms. "I was lucky I can hide these with a jacket my changes happened inside me I have three hearts now and more blood in my body then any human. However that blood inside me is acidic and I have seen it eat through stone flesh and metal only my body is immune to it. I have to watch were I go and what I do for I can hurt those around me with one simple cut in my skin." She put her jacket back on, "I am also not allowed on planes I along with all Inhumans are blacklisted from flying. I tried twice each time I was sent to prison until I was released on bail by medusa. I went to the embassy of my home nation and asked for help to get me home they said no Inhumans are not citizens of Nippon there for they have no need to let us in. I phoned my family they said they did not have a daughter who went to America I know they do it to protect themselves and I miss them. I feel you are all lucky to be here in a nation that will accept you and keep you." She sat down again crying softly now, "My plans now are to raise money get a lawyer to fight for me and my people and then buy a plane so I can return to Nippon and return to my life. As for now I work with a demolition company using my blood to break down materials so that they can pay less clean up fees. I do not make a lot of money but at least I can feed myself and have a small place to stay as I save up."

Daniel stood up and clapped, "That is wonderful my child even us Inhumans can find work and live. We do not need to be ashamed of our powers if they can bring us work we should use them to better ourselves and the world!"

"That is all fine but what if you lost the only thing you knew what if no matter how hard you try you can never be welcomed back into your old life or even touch it again. My story is one you can't put a positive spin on for there is nothing good to have come from it." A woman stood up wearing a tight white long sleeved shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans with white shoes. She had shoulder length blond hair. "My name is Aoife Guerra grew up in a small town outside of Vancouver Canada my father was the son of Spanish and Irish immigrants he grew up fighting in the streets then boxing in rings. He married my mom and moved out of Vancouver to open up a boxing gym. My mother died when I was 2 years old and my dad moved us to the apartment above the gym. I grew up watching fights and training it was a good life. After two of my father's students became champions he expanded his facility to encompass more fighting styles. I was only 10 at the time and decided to try all of them out and I found I loved them all so I began to train in them. I have 3rd dan black belt tae kwon do, 2nd don Karate, hachi dan Judo, I have been trained in kung fu, mauy thai, kick boxing and kendo. I made it onto three Olympic teams and was going to represent Canada at the next summer Olympics in boxing, judo and Taekwondo. I came to New York to meet one of my dad's old boxing students and train in his gym for a few months. Then the attack on earth came we hid underground and got out of the city and stayed at a farm 20 miles outside of New York. We came back to find the gym had escaped the attack and I got back in touch with father and was ready to go home. While inline to get on a plane I was turned into a cocoon. I would stay in it for 3 days before I emerged in a warehouse." She rolled up her sleeves to show that the flesh on her forearms was cut away and left an area of brownish yellow crystal she then showed that her shins had the same crystal area. "The crystal is called lonsdaleite and is 50 percent harder then diamond. It is apparently formed when a meteor strikes the earth with intense heat and pressure. I can make the crystal form boxing gloves around my hands and kicking pads across my feet. I also have increased strength, speed, stamina and reaction times. I was told by another inhuman what happened to me and I simply had to accept it. I returned to my dad's gym by bus it took me 4 days like the rest I am not allowed on a plane. I was home for only three days when the Olympic committee came to our door and I was stripped of my position on all three teams. They said even if I didn't make my own gloves the crystal on my arms and legs gave me an advantage when blocking they said I had no chance to fight it seeing as how they cannot let nations bring is super powered beings to the contests. I spent the next week training and breaking equipment during the day and crying at night. I left my father's gym and came to New York deciding it would be better to be here in a place that I may find help. So for the last month I have been living in boxing gyms and different dojos giving advice so I can eat and sleep. My life as a fighter is over all I can do is force my ideals on others. I still train hard each day for it is the only thing that keeps me sane." She sat down, "I have no life to go back to and it is hard to make students believe you when they see you have powers the first thing out of their mouths when they get angry is that they would be better if they weren't human too."

Daniel coughed a bit, "Well then I see we all have different views on what this change has brought but we should all realize this is not the end for us." He stood back in the center of the circle, "I think we had enough sharing today I would like all those who spoke today to stay behind the rest of you may grab some food and head home. If you wish to talk with me please wait upstairs."

Several minutes would pass before the room was left with only Lyrica, Aoife, Sayuki, and Daniel. Lyrica would speak first, "What do you want?"

Daniel smiled, "From your stories I have realized that all of you need something weather it is money or a purpose and I have an offer for you. It is work you are specially suited for and does not involve lying on your back. My cousin runs a private security company based here in New York and is always looking for those with special abilities to add to his ranks." He could smell the interest from Aoife but the other two seemed to hesitate. "The pay is very good in fact you could make half a million in a year depending on the client most are officials or those with ties to industries." He now could sense the interest from Lyrica now he just needed Sayuki, "I am sure most have private planes as well." That was it he had all three hooked on his words and he walked into the shadows emerging with three black phones, "Take these and he will be in contact with you before the end of the week." He then motioned to the door, "You do not have to answer the phone or show up it is all up to you."

Lyrica nodded, "Thank you for this." She left the room slowly turning on the phone.

Sayuki was smiling she now had a bounce in her step the tears having dried up with this hope, "I will be sure to check this out Father Daniel"

Aoife put the phone in her pocket, "I will always be up for a fight." She left the room with Sayuki hoping she could use this chance to get out her frustration on the world.

After the girls had left Daniel reached up to his neck and removed the white collar, "I always hate wearing this feels like a dam noose." He walked to the back of the room and pushed on the wall watching it split open to reveal a massive computer screen and three key boards. "I have three more Inhumans for you to use in your squad I gave them phones so give it two days before you call two will jump at this the third will just make it better."

A voice spoke softly, "Thank you brother I am sure they will do just great."

Present day three weeks after fight with W.I.M. Janet was dressed in her latest lines creation she never let an outfit go before she got to wear it once. It was a simple black jacket over a striped shirt and tight blue jeans with matching black shoes. This was from her every day line and she liked how it fit her. She heard a knock on her door as she stepped away from a recently added mirror, "Come in Brianna." Janet walked over to a dish she had on a counter and filled it with bird seed as Pete the pigeon flew in from the balcony to eat. Janet gently petted him as the door opened, "So how are my mercenaries?"

Brianna chuckled a bit, "What no hello?"

"Not today I need to know if they are ready to call in."

Brianna smiled a bit and adjusted the pink and yellow scarf she had in her lab coat pocket before tapping her tablet, "Hero Tech has just dropped them off for us I have to say I am impressed of what they came up with in such a short time."

"What have we got?"

"Let us start with Sayuki, besides her new costume design that you chose they redesigned her foot wear a bit."

"Right we found out she could fire her blood out from them but she couldn't go bare foot in the streets so we thought them useless."

"Yeah they made a sole that has tubes on it so if she kicks the acid can spray out not as a bullet but as a mist. As well as a pair of glasses that tracks her bullet fire rate to a number so she knows how many shot she can use without it effecting her. They had her fire a single shot first measured its volume then had her fire until she passed out."

"That sounds a bit harsh." Janet sat at her desk and pulled up a screen that had a 3d model of the glasses. They were slim frameless and looked as if they were measured to fit perfectly over Sayuki's face.

"Yes but they took care of her and used the chance to figure out her body. They put her through scans that we never could they tracked her blood system and how her three hearts worked they also found out she had 14 pints of blood in her system four of which are used only for her bullets and can fire two more pints before she becomes weakened. She generates blood at least 24 times faster than an average human. This means she will have 1274 shots and recharge five a minute. Her glasses add the recreated bullets to the number. In her outfit they attached sensors along the channels of cartilage she fires her acid from and created a sniping program in it. They factored in the velocity of a single shot when she focuses it also take into account every factor possible from curvature of the earth and speed of rotation to humidity and wind speed. Her accuracy from 2 km is within millimetres of the perfect center of a target they found she could focus which valves pumped at what time and to wear. For a fraction of a second she has no pulse and no functions outside holding the shot. She can fire like that 30 times every hour before she passes out and has to recover for at least two hours."

Janet smiled, "Sounds like they opened a whole new use for her...we need to set her up against hawk eye one day see if she can beat him."

Brianna nodded, "That is it for Sayuki it is not much but it will help her. Next we have Lyrica they put her in a sound proof room and recorded every sound she could make and found she had frequencies below what they could scan which was 5 and her highest was over 40 000. If they had any glass in the rooms they used they would have been destroyed. They then went about testing how long she could hold them and what they could be used for. They also noted she could hear them but not as we would expect. To her each frequency range was a musical note to her ears but only when she made the noise herself. She could not even hear what her own recordings sounded like in those frequencies. They created a chart for her telling her what each note will do and the best way to use it. Also her lung capacity is three times that of free divers it seems her body lost fluid and her ribcage became thinner to allow for this."

"So there was more to her then we saw...what about the bone on her arms?" Janet flipped the screen on her desk to show a 3d model of Lyrica's shields."

"They are hardened bone to the point where bullets up to 30 caliber does not carry electricity fire resistant up to 500 degrees Celsius. So to help with this they created a sort of spray that deflects heat and light. Making it able to deflect laser fire and with stand 1000 degree Celsius as well as stopping the bone from splintering increasing the strength to just under the 40 caliber mark. That is about all we could do for her right now they said they will keep working on the spray and making improvements."

Janet nodded she had watched the explanations come up also as video for her, "And Aoife?"

"They had only one thing." She tapped her tablet and swept a file towards Janet's desk, "These anklets."

Janet looked at the new image studying it closely it looked like a leather band with two copper bands around the edges. "What does it do?"

"They realized her fighting style and needs grip changed with each style she switched to so they do this." The anklets changed to a pair of boots with rubber grips then vanished leaving a thin membrane behind then they switched again to smooth leather like soles before going back to anklets. "They change to fit her fighting style all she does is take her fighting stance and they do the rest in less time than it takes to blink."

"I want a pair!"

"I know they are already making one for you with a fashionable twist Brian chose." She shook her head, "And to finish it off we have a set of wraps for her hands that hide in a pair of bracelets that match her anklets."

"Okay I want them all dressed up within the hour I want to see the new W.I.M. I want to know they are ready to take on the roles I have planned."

Brianna nodded, "Yes Janet...one last question. When are we getting a company logo it has almost been half a year now.

Janet sighed, "I just can't think of one it is a lot harder then you think."

Brianna nodded, "I know but it is hard to put out papers when our company doesn't have a logo."

Janet sighed, "Just get the girls ready."

Brianna nodded, "Okay but I am setting up an appointment with some designers for next week."

Janet looked to Pete, "Get her."

Brianna made a sound and got out of the room quickly, "I will make sure it is done."

Janet laughed and Pete flew over to her desk and began to coo to get her attention and she began to stroke him, "You are the only one I can rely on to not talk back to me."

Janet would wait an hour before she heard a knock on the door and smiled, "Okay I want to see Sayuki first." Janet got up and stood in front of her desk pushing a button on her screen so a pedestal would rise up from the ground and lights would come down so she could get a good look.

Sayuki slowly walked in her body covered in a cloak all that could be seen were her green glasses that as Janet suspected fit on her face as if they were always there. She stepped up on the pedestal and took a deep breath dropping her cloak to reveal the full costume. Her shirt fit tightly to her body the right sleeve was dark green and came three quarters of the way down her upper arm. The left sleeve was black and the same length from the right shoulder to the left hip was a thick curving black stripe. The upper left part of her chest was dark green on the lower right of her body was a dark green area that hung over a golden belt as if half a shirt was not tucked in. The neck line of her shirt not cut low and had a gold color to it. On her hands was a pair of dark green fingerless gloves then a thick gold portion around her wrists followed by a black section that stopped just below her elbows with gold trim. Her cartilage tubes could be fully seen the gloves cut perfectly to not get in the way of her shots. She wore a black pleated skirt with dark green plaid like pattern on it. On her feet were black shoes with dark green stripes and she wore knee high white socks with two dark green bands near the top separated by a band of gold. All the dark fabric would sparkle slightly as Janet had them put specks of gold thread in it just to give it a shine, "How does it look Miss Van Dyne?"

Janet walked around her slowly, "call me Janet and it looks great, what do you think?"

"I like the colors and the way it feels but I have to wonder why the skirt."

Janet smiled, "Because when I fought you and saw you move in that skirt and how it looked I know you were the only girl who could make this look beautiful and still kick ass." She then flipped the skirt up and smiled to see the black tight fitting shorts with hints of green, "Perfect match."

Sayuki blushed pushing down her skirt, "Not funny it is rude to flip up a girl's skirt."

"Get used to it when you fight it is going to be moving a lot and people are going to see those shorts." She held out her hand, "Now step down so we can call in Lyrica."

Sayuki nodded and took Janet's hand getting down already thinking of a way to get revenge on her for the skirt flipping. "I have not seen hers either I am quite excited."

Janet yelled, "Send in Lyrica next!"

Lyrica slowly entered in a black cloak walking confidently towards the pedestal she stepped up on it and dropped her cloak. Her top was black and clung tightly to her figure on her right shoulder was an area of pink to bring color to her face. The top was cut low in a v with gold trim around the cleavage. She had no sleeves so the arm holes had a gold trim to them. On the sides of her shirt cut out were two circles to reveal her skin the circles covered in gold trim. Just above her gold belt was a band of pink once again adding color. On her hands were a pair of elbow length glove with gold trim and a black buckle at the top so they would wrap around the bone tubes that unrolled into shields. The gloves only cover part of her palm and back of her hand because only her middle finger had its own hole. Her pants fit tightly to her body on her right leg was a spiral of pink that started between her legs and made two loops around before going into her boot. On her left leg there was a full slit starting only inches from the belt and going down until it vanished in her boots the slit had gold trim around it to bring attention to it. Her boots were black and went three quarters of the way up her shin then folded over four hard gold straps came up each boot two on the inside two on the outside. This completed her look and she gave a spin to show it off to Janet, "I love the feel of this material what is it?"

Janet smiled, "It is the same as we use on my outfit all of you girls have it on yours in certain places."

Sayuki smiled, "I think the colors fit her perfectly."

Janet nodded, "yes black was the perfect choice for her shows off her natural curves the pink just makes you stand out a bit. I figured the way you fought did not give you enough attention so I figured most people would take notice of you in this or at least remember you."

Lyrica spun again, "I am going to have so much fun in this."

Janet held out her hand, "let's bring out Aoife now I am sure you girls will be impressed." She looked to the door, "Show me Aoife."

Lyrica stepped down as Aoife came in walking to the pedestal in a black robe then dropped it before she got the pedestal and flipped up onto it. Her top was bright red and fit tightly to her body it stopped just below her breasts with a band of gold trim. The straps on it were thin and had gold trim. She had a triangular neck line that was not cut half as low as Lyrica's. Aoife had on a pair of red loose fitting shorts that hung just below her knees and had gold trim at the cuffs. On her left side was a small gold maple leaf surrounded by a black circle. Around her waist was a black obi with six gold bands around each end. On her feet were a pair of red boxers boots with gold trim around the tops. Her hands wrapped in cloth as if she was ready for a fight, "I wish I had this when I was boxing it feels great the top feels like I am wearing nothing at all." She threw several punches, "everything is so light I love it. I am confused about the black circle and leaf though."

Janet smirked, "The leaf is to represent your home country and the black circle is what you get when you mix all the Olympic ring colors together."

Aoife nodded taking a new stance her boots changing to wraps and she gave a high kick, "Okay I get it." She stepped down and stood beside Lyrica and Sayuki, "How do we look?"

Janet looked at them, "Perfect and the gold will let the world know you work for me." She walked over to her desk quickly, "Before we get too far I need you to sign this." She picked up a stack of papers and handed a portion to each girl.

Sayuki looked down and began to flip through it, "What is this?"

Janet sat at her desk, "I have decided seeing as how I put a lot of money into you three i need to make sure you do good work for me. This just states you are part of my new defense division of my company. It spells out your salary and your bonuses for working with me."

Lyrika nodded and flipped through the contract slowly, she had signed these before, "What bonuses?"

Janet leaned back, "To start Lyrica instead of just being a mercenary I have decided to get you to help with my modeling agency as well as be a model. I believe that inhumans and mutants are going to be amazing for couture fashion lines. Their body types will change the way we look at clothes and beauty. I have a friend who is a body painter and I think your shields will make amazing canvasses to accent the outfits with art. You get this bonus after 6 months working as mercenary after a year of being a W.I.M. we will let you go into your music career and give you access to writers a band and a recording studio."

Lyrica's jaw dropped, "you mean you are going to make my dream a reality?"

Janet nodded, "Of course I am Brian was going to make me hire you before the terrigen mist fell I might as well keep his advice and go with it."

Sayuki looked to Janet, "And me?"

Janet smiled, "After 6 months you will be a full American citizen with a passport to go and visit Japan in my private jet. In a year we will give you a full legal team to help you battle for inhuman rights not just in Japan but the entire world."

Sayuki screamed, "I get to see my family so soon." She fell to her knees crying, "How can you do this for me?"

Janet walked over knelt down and hugged her, "Because I know how hard life can be. I know what it is like to be separated from those you love and feel broken inside. I know how life can hurt every second and feel like it can tear you apart then leave you. I want to be your rock and hold you up so count on me."

Sayuki nodded crying into Janets shoulder, "This was my first time being away from my family I thought I would never get back." She held onto Janet, "I will work for you until I am allowed to live with my family again."

Janet smiled and lifted her up, "I know you will and I may even have you help me break into the Japanese market in the future I know how hard it is without somebody on the inside." She pulled away from the crying girl a bit, "Now smile and stand proud you are going to be just fine."

Sayuki began wipe her tears away, "Yes I will." She picked up a pen and signed her contract instantly and handed it to Aoife.

Aoife smiled, "I will be the witness but you should read all of it first."

Janet nodded, "I also will pay for any lawyer you chose to read the contract and give advice."

Aoife looked at hers, "So what is my bonus?"

Janet sighed, "I thought long and hard about it and your tale and decided to give you your own gym to train inhumans and people to defend themselves in. I bought the building across the street and have architects and contractors waiting to have you design it. Your first students are any of my employees who want to go there I already have a list of 50."

Aoife blinked, "Okay that sounds nice."

"I want it up to pro level standards so the best of everything I also have a list of a few heroes who want to train under you at hand to hand. Also Hero Tech has agreed to send all young heroes that come in to send them to you for training. Your gym is not just going to be for humans it is going to be for heroes and you are going to be in charge. So get this up and running within two months any longer and I will make sure to work you hard."

Aoife looked at her hands and then for the first time in years her cheeks became wet with something other than blood. For so long she felt that her life her future was over but now she had a new life something amazing to do. She felt her knees become weak yet she wasn't hit she stumbled forward and fell to her hands and knees. She then screamed into the floor letting everything out all the hate stress and fear of these last months and when that was gone she continued to scream releasing the noise she held in from all her fights and training until even that was gone and all she could do was sob. She pounded her fist into the floor before recovering and standing up slowly looking at Janet only to have fresh tears fall down her face. Lyrica and Sayuki ran to her and grabbed her to hold her up they had seen this woman endure blow after blow being cut with knives and struck with metal bats and not let a tear out and here she was a mess barely able to stand. She took a light breath and through a hoarse voice spoke, "Thank you."

Janet walked up to her and wiped the tears from Aoife's face, "You are more than welcome just remember I am going to be your rock through this too so come to me any time." She looked to Lyrica, "And I will be yours too." She stepped back, "Now go get some rest I will have your first mission for you Thursday of next week so train until Tuesday then rest."

The girls all nodded leaving Sayuki holding the contracts with a grin she turned around bowed and then left closing the door.

Janet went back to her desk and sat in her chair leaning back in it she put her legs up and closed her eyes, "I hope this all works out." Pete flew over and landed in her lap not making a noise just being with Janet he knew she had a tough hour and just wanted to help.


	11. Chapter 11

There was knock on the wooden door of Janet's department yet even that did not disturb her from her bed. The blinds were closed tightly in her bedroom only a sliver of light coming in from the edges which had made Janet pull her blankets over her head. The banging on her door grew louder as Janet just laid there curling up into a tight ball.

There was a voice to follow after the next set of banging on the door it was Brianna, "Janet it is about time you got out of your apartment it has been 5 days since you locked yourself inside."

Janet moved a bit and looked at the clack on her night stand the numbers glowing a pale red 3:00 pm on them. She tucked her face back into her blankets and began to sob not answering she was not leaving this bed at all she left an hour ago to get a drink and use the wash room and that was all she wanted to do. She held herself as she began to shake not from cold but from a sick feeling welling up inside her stomach.

Brianna hit the door again, "Janet I am not going to leave this time." She heard the sounds of movement in the apartment then suddenly a slammed door and locking sound. "Okay Janet I am coming in!" She dug into her black purse pushing aside the wallet tablet and other things until she found the brass key on a wasp shaped keychain. She undid the locks and opened the door slowly coughing a bit as a stench hit her nose. She looked around and saw half eaten delivery food on the counters and a few holes punched into the walls. She made her way down the hall lined with Janet's uniforms from passed adventures. She got to six panel oak door and reached for the silver handle only to find it was locked. "Come on Janet it is time to get out of there."

Janet had buried herself in her blankets once more biting the blankets to help hide the sobbing but it only made her gag and increase the sick feeling she had. She began to tear up but fought it back, "Leave me alone!"

"You cannot hide yourself away from the world like this it is still there no matter how small you try to make yours." She slammed her shoulder into the door hoping it would jar it loose but no luck. "Do not make me come in there."

Janet yelled loudly as if to try and scare Brianna off before she went back into the safety of her blankets were nothing could hurt her. She wanted nothing to do with the world nothing to do with what was going on around her. The world hurt work was hard and being a hero was too painful. She had tossed her costume aside leaving it on the floor of her bedroom she had never treated any piece of clothing like this but it deserved it. She had tried to cut it rip it destroy that part of her life but it still was there not going away always returning to how it should be and she detested it for that.

Brianna sighed and took out her phone, "Okay I am going to need some help here."

6 days earlier Janet hid herself behind a concrete barrier as beams of purple light fly over her body. She looks to her left Sayuki and Aoife lay on their backs with shallow breaths. She looked to her right to see Lyrica hidden behind the bone shields the top section and sides missing chunks. She shouted over, "How many are left?"

Lyrica looked to her, "too many we won't be able to get away and carry both of them."

Janet looked down at her hands, "How many?"

Lyrica yelled back, "I think 40 if not more. How long before shield arrives to help?"

"We would have to hold out for another hour or the avengers are all stuck fighting some monster that attacked San Francisco."

"Then we have to sacrifice one of them."

"No I won't do that!" Janet closed her eyes she would need to do the one thing she hated the one thing she hoped never to do especially just after shrinking. "I am going to do something when I do go get the truck and bring it back."

Lyrica nodded, "How will I know when to?"

Janet shrunk down and dove out of the safety of her concrete barrier and flew down the dirt road lined with jungle plants behind a chain link fence. She weaved in and out of the purple lights looking straight at her goal the front line of her opposition a large group of men and women in black two button suits. She recognized four masks one had a yellow face with a blue band for a crown as well as very elegant and gentle features this was the Rani. The next one she recognized was the Samraat with a simple face but around the entire face was a pale blue fan that stuck out three inches at most. Next was one she was familiar with to well from a painful fight they were the Diyan their mask were shiny blue and yellow with crown of feathers across the top and around their heads and a pale gold color for the eyes and lips. Finally it was the reason she had come all the way to the boarder of Bolivia and Paraguay it was the mask of a king. A white mask with a thin gold crown around it and the man's head on the face was a red slash from the upper right of the forehead down to the cheek. She flew up into the air and when she was 40 feet in the air she began to grow. She grew passed her normal size and reached her largest size within seconds standing at 30 feet tall. She would land on the ground crouched down then quickly swipe her hand towards the crowd. Most would jump out of the way the few she caught went flying through the air and through the chain link fence. She slowly rose up to her feet putting her arms in front of her face to block the shots from the Royals below. She swung her foot forward to take out a few of the people firing at her. She was lucky her body became so dense in this state and that gave her the ability to block out the pain. She made a fist and swung it again her moves in this form were much clumsier she was not at all used to the size choosing only to use it at extreme times left little room for practice.

The Royals were scattering yet still shooting at her aiming for her most vital points the ones she did when she shrunk. She swiped her right hand behind her grabbing two royals and tossing them into the trees. She would hear them fall down to the ground she continued her attack on the crowd moving slowly. She was slowly clearing the road not letting a single one get passed her and head to her two fallen comrades. She clenched her fist inside her left hand and swung at the ground as hard as she could, sending rocks and flying through the air as well as a few royals. She pushed forward through the crowd grabbing royals and throwing them aside or striking them with an open hand until all that was left was her two Diyan and the King. She charged forward towards them not stopping for a second and driving her body through the Diyan knocking them up into the air and then hard onto the ground. She would reach out towards the king who was firing his guns rapidly at her hand realizing they had no effect on her rage. He tried to turn his guns into a sword and shield but before he could Janet had gripped him tightly.

"Move and I crush you!" She squeezed a bit tighter and reached at his mask with her other hand and ripped it off him.

The king was a man of about 30 tan skin with slicked back black hair and pale brown eyes. His face was covered in ink Janet recognizing it not as prison but as something else it was a Ta Moko a marking from the _Māori from New Zealand. The intricate spirals and swirls gave his face a second mask and spoke volumes of his past and ancestors._

_Janet looked straight into his eyes, "You have caused me a lot of pain! You attacked not just me but my family! Do not think for a second I will make this easy on you!" She lifted him up and slammed him into the ground making his weapons fly from his hands. She then picked him up, "Do you know how many nights I spent stay awake because of your videos!"_

_The king groaned, "You deserved for what you did to our bloodline!"_

_Janet threw him against the fence and picked him up, "I only stopped you from killing innocent people!"_

_The king laughed, "Shield would not have looked twice if we had not accidently killed those volunteers. The world thought of those others like we did less then serfs no good to anybody." He coughed up a bit of blood, "They had been doing this for a while and you heroes just flew over the deaths."_

_Janet slammed him down into the ground, "It still does not make it right!" She picked him up and found that the man had passed out she dropped him to the ground and began to shrink. As she did Lyrica had come back with the truck, "Remove the masks quickly! And toss me the cable ties!" _

_Lyrica nodded and grabbed the bags they had in the truck tossing them to Janet as the two began to quickly remove the masks. "How are you feeling?"_

_Janet looked up and groaned, "Like my insides are still too big for my body and all my muscles are screaming for me to stop moving." She ripped the mask off a young blond girl and tied her hands up when they had gotten to about half of the Royals she grabbed a man's mask only to find that it would not come off. "No not yet!" She pulled harder as she saw the mask begin to wrap around his head. She let go and scanned the crowd all of them quickly becoming bodies with white heads then the heads rolled away. She let out a loud scream, "I will stop this."_

_Lyrica ran to the truck hiding behind it from the sight she began to vomit until she fell to her knees clutching her stomach nothing left inside it yet it still wanted to release more. "How can they do this?"_

_Janet walked slowly over to the truck and then fell down at the wheel, "I do not know just focus on the ones we saved. Be happy we got the king that is a big one."_

_"I removed 12 masks," Lyrica looked at her hands, "12 people are alive because of me."_

_Janet nodded and put her arm around Lyrica and pulled Lyrica's into her shoulder, "And we save Sayuki and Aoife."_

_"I can't believe I worked for them," She hit the truck with her fist, "Why was I so stupid!"_

_"Because you are knew and you never know what to do with power," Janet needed to be strong right now she needed to be the rock in this moment even when her mind screamed to run away and hide from everything. She gripped Lyrica's shoulder tightly, "It is all going to be okay."_

_Present day Brianna stood outside Janet's bedroom door waiting for either Janet to come out or others to come. She heard a knock on the door and smiled, "Come in."_

_A familiar voice spoke out, "So what is going on?" It was that of Carol Danvers otherwise known as Captain Marvel. She was dressed in a brown coat over a red shirt with tight fitting blue jeans. Behind her came Susan Storm Richards the invisible woman she wore her familiar all white costume with the number four in a circle on her chest she had just returned from one of Reed's little investigations. Behind her in a black suit with a skirt was Jennifer Walters otherwise called she-hulk she had her hand on her waist as she talked on her phone before yelling into it and crushing it. _

_Following her came tony stark in a light grey suit with a smile on his face, "Now this is a nice place."_

_"Yeah it is," Clint Barton came in after him in his usual Hawkeye costume._

_"We are here for Janet guys not a party." Natasha hit Hawkeye in the back of his head._

_Hawkeye rubbed the back of his head, "I was just trying to keep it light widow."_

_"At least they are showing up," Jessica Drew, also known as spider-woman, walked in wearing a light red and black sun dress from the Van Dyne summer line. _

_"And we are all grateful for it too," Captain America walked in slowly in full uniform he was followed by Maria Hill, agent Coulson and Nick Fury._

_Tony looked at the group who had just joined the crowded hallway, "Pulling in all the big guns?"_

_"We all have come to help our comrade in arms." Thor had walked in after landing on the patio of Janet's pent house._

_"We have all or are still going things that should break us and when one of us falls we need to be there to pick them up." Wolverine strolled into the apartment his hands bandaged up his familiar thick brown coat over a grey t-shirt and black jeans._

_"Now that is not what I expected from you." Rogue had walked into the hallway with a smile, "Mister tough guy killer going soft."_

_"Things change Rogue." Wolverine looked around, "So what now."_

_"We show her she is cared about," Sayuki came into the hallway her right leg wrapped up in a special bandage that would not corrode if she bled out. _

_To Sayuki's right was Aoife with a black eye and a bruised face, "We need to let her know everything is okay."_

_Lyrica joined the group, "That shouldn't be too hard with all of us here."_

_Spider man came in through a window and looked around, "Okay when I got the call to assemble I did not think it was party."_

_Lyrica looked at him, "We are here to help Wasp."_

_Beast strolled in slowly looking around a bit before turning his head away from a blushing Brianna it was obvious he remembered the drunken call she sent one night, "I take it something happened to Wasp?_

_Brianna nodded, "Yeah she has been locked up in her apartment for 5 days now."_

_"That is not good," Barbara Norse walked in slowly still in full mocking bird costume, "It must be something big to get Janet this down."_

_Scott Lang came in behind Barbara still wearing his lab coat over his ant man uniform he was still doing research on Pym Particles, "So what did happen Brianna?"_

_Luke cage and his wife Jessica Jones came in quietly having just dropped off their baby at their sitters Jessica spoke up, "First off has anybody heard from her?"_

_Brianna looked around, "Yes I hear her moving or saying to leave her alone."_

_"That is goo when one is alive there is always hope in a new flower," Daniel Rand-k'ai entered next wearing his traditional iron fist uniform except without his mask._

_Shiro Yoshida walked in talking with Mathew Murdock before becoming quite as they saw the crowd. Shiro speaking up, "Are we all really here just on the name Wasp?"_

_Sayuki looked at him and nodded slowly, "She is what connects most of us."_

_Brianna looked at this crowd then at her phone seeing the number of people who would have made as she looked up she saw Medusa the Inhuman queen walk in with Ororo Munroe also called storm. Besides them was also Squirrel Girl who Janet had met one day with Pete the pigeon when they went to central park. Also in the group came Jubilee and her baby Shogo along with the scarlet witch and Wonder man. _

_Bruce Banner entered after them and looked around, "All the greatest minds seem to be showing up."_

_Reed Richards came in behind him, "Yes they do seem to be showing up." He went and stood beside Sue, "Ben and Johnny send their best," He whispered to sue, "The kids decided to pull a prank on them and Ben is pink and Johnny has no hair neither want to leave the house. Don't worry I have pictures."_

Brianna once again looked at the crowd overwhelmed by the people here for her boss, "If Deadpool shows up I am ending this!"

Deadpool was just about to enter wearing a top hat and carrying a cain along with a bouquet of burritos and chimichangas a giant bottle of wine on his back. He turned around inside his head he spoke, "Well that is rude."

Wolverine sniffed the air picking up that familiar scent, "Wade just get in here!"

Deadpool walked in and waved, "So what is going on?"

"Who called Deadpool?" Maria hill looked over at him one of the many people she hated dealing with.

"Nobody I was sitting in my office...did I mention I got an office I am legitimate mercenary now." He of course was talking about a chair her had on the roof of a building with a cardboard box desk that said office of Deadpool written in crayon on it. "You would be surprised how many pigeons I have to chase out it though I remember one flying away then getting hit by something." He was the one who made Pete fly into Janet's path a few months back.

Maria shook her head, "What does that have to do with anything!"

"It is a very important plot point for those who have been paying attention. Anyway as I was sitting in my office when I saw a bunch of heroes running towards flying running and swinging towards one spot. So I thought it was either a party or a fight so I came prepared for both." ((Just a side not that is 33 cameos by super heroes and 5 regulars are you confused yet.))

"How would burritos and wine help in a fight?" Beast looked over at him a bit confused.

"Those are for the party I brought grenades guns and my swords for the fight and before you ask flowers are to over done I brought something more enjoyable." Deadpool handed the bouquet to Brianna, "So why are we here and who are you?"

Brianna shook her head, "Okay I am Brianna I am the head of Janet's technology division of her company. I called you here because after Janet's last fight she kind of went into hiding which is nothing new but it never last more than a day of rest then a day of complaints about pain and not wanting to work. Instead for the last 5 days she has only left her room for food water and to use the washroom."

She-hulk looked down at Brianna, "What happened with her last fight."

Lyrica spoke up next, "I am Lyrica one of Wasps Inhuman Mercenaries we went to capture a man who goes by the name of the king and were on the losing end of the fight when Janet shrunk down and told me to get our truck so we can retreat."

Black widow quickly asked a question, "Who are you fighting?"

Brianna sighed, "An organization called the Royals I believe shield has sent out data to everybody as did the avengers."

Deadpool looked up, "I never got the data or rules or not blowing stuff up or why people follow hipsters or covering your mouth when you sneeze just wear a mask like I do and no worries snot goes right to the mouth."

Wolverine snarled, "I will get it to you now shut up."

Lyrica coughed then spoke loudly, "She told me to wait for her sign and as she got closer to the group she flew up and changed sized."

Scott Lang stepped in right there, "Okay I get it now she is feeling a mental side effect of the Pym particles."

Carol Danvers turned her head, "You mean like Hank does?"

Scott nodded, "Sort of yes for each person the effect is different and manifest most often when a subject goes from small to big without enough time between for their body to adjust. It was why Hank became the way he did he abused the properties of Pym particles to much by changing from ant sized to giant too often and in to quick of a succession. It is why I chose not to grow and instead kept to staying as ant man."

Brianna looked at Scott, "So what do we do with her?"

Scott looked at the crowd, "That depends on the person I think we should let her recover and find something to give her meaning again."

Black Widow spoke up, "We should try and drag her out."

Beast growled at the idea of dragging Janet out, "We need to get her something to bring her back."

Iron fist spoke up, "Medication will not help she needs to find her center and focus on the good in the world."

Tony chuckled, "She needs a group around her to help bring her back people to talk with."

Maria Hill added, "No she needs to be brought out and put into a fight to get her mind off it."

Reed Richards spoke up, "fighting will make it worse if we can get her to my lab I can scan her brain and hormone levels and try to balance her out."

Medusa spoke up over them, "Is that all you can think of to do is medicate her."

Squirrel girl shook her head, "I think we need to do something fun."

It was at that moment that an argument erupted between every person in the room shouting and yelling their own opinions on what is best for Janet. A line was formed between those who have gone through a mental issue and those who hadn't the argument would last for another two neither person or side giving in. "Would you all just shut up!" Janet was standing in the doorway to her bedroom her hair messed dressed in yellow flannel pajamas that had not left her body since she got home. Standing behind her in the room was She-hulk, Carol Danvers, Jessica Jones and Bruce Banner.

All the heads turned to see her Aoife speaking up, "What happened?"

Janet smiled, "They gave me what I needed."

Nick Fury looked at the group behind Janet, "How did they know?"

Carol spoke up, "Deadpool told us."

The crowd looked around not finding Deadpool in the group until they spotted him going through Janet's drawers. Captain America spoke up, "How did he know?"

Deadpool turned around tucking a pair of panties halfway into his belt, "You do not live with insanity and not know how to fight it."

An hour and a half earlier Deadpool had picked the lock to Janets bedroom and gathered the few people who had kept their voices in check and not gotten out of hand. He brought them into the bedroom quietly and had the girls sit next to Janet and wait until she latched onto them and began to cry for a half hour. They let her tell them what she was feeling why she feeling that way what hurt so much it made her sick just thinking about it. Bruce had set up a noise canceller so it was quite and calm in the room. They just let Janet do what she needed just as Deadpool had instructed.

Janet looked around, "Here is how it is going to go now. You are all going to my tower except for Carol, Jennifer and Jessica. I am going to get cleaned up and dressed and we are going to have a fun night there I do not care if you say you can't make it because you will. You all have put me through a lot just by showing up here!" She looked at Brianna, "Give them all access to the 41st floor only." She turned around slapped Deadpool then kissed him on the cheek before she took back her panties from his belt, "Get out and thank you." Janet was far from fully ready for this but she thought she might as well get out and be with people who cared enough to show up and argue for her. She looked to Carol Jennifer and Jessica, "I still need to talk that is why I don't want you to go."


	12. Chapter 12

Janet hovered a few feet off the ground in front of a group of trees in front of her stood a man she had met before, "Where are they Daniel!"

His face was human from the nose down but his eyes were none existent instead he had several slits over them his hair was gone and in its place was thousands of tiny horns. He was wearing a pale yellow shirt with a beige kahki pants tucked into black boots in his hands he held two black knives with leather wrapped handles. "I have brought them back into the bloodline Wasp."

"You are a Royal?" Janet moved back a bit watching him closely.

"Very clever Wasp picking that up from one phrase," He spun his knives in his hands.

"Then why aren't you dressed like all the rest?"

"I am a special Royal one of a few I am an Anax a Royal with special talents and abilities." He charged towards Wasp and through the knife in his right hand at her only to have her dodge it. He then pulled his hand back the knife flying right back to his hand just missing wasp on the way back his forked tongue flicked the air.

Janet fired her stingers at Daniel who leaned out of the way throwing both knives at her flicking his fingers the blades would change their paths losing little speed. Janet flew away from the blades each turn she took the knives would match until they suddenly flew back into Daniel's hand. Janet stopped flying away and looked at Daniel trying to figure out his power he was not a telepath they did not need to move their fingers for subtle adjustments. Magnetism wouldn't work for this she would feel a pull on other metal in the area and he would have had longer range. She then smirked noticing something awkward about his wrists. She flew straight towards him firing her stingers rapidly.

"You should know doing the same thing will not get you a different result," he began to weave in and out of the shots, "I can sense your stingers on the air just like I know every move you can make by your scent." The horns on his head shuddered and in mid dodge he threw both knives out at Janet who quickly dodge them and fired her stingers at the path they had just taken.

Janet smirked as she heard a snapping sound the knives would imbed themselves into trees up to the guards a thin wire hanging down from the butts flashed in the light, "It can if you learn something new." Janet began to fly in quickly she was going to end this and get what she needed out of him and she was going to enjoy it.

"But you still do not know enough," He opened his mouth and a black smoke shot out of it straight at Janet who fell to the earth coughing and returning to her normal size, "I have 12 different lungs wasp and I only need two of them to breath." He watched as Janet passed out he smiled and reached into a pocket on his pants pulling out a black leather bound book that was worn down and taped up. He opened the book and read, "If you lie down, you will not be afraid; when you lie down, your sleep will be sweet."

Janet woke up to a splash of water across her face and gasping for air she found herself cuffed to a chair by her hands and feet. She coughed a bit and looked around she was sitting under a bright light with several other red lights pointed at her. She could see she was in a room with no windows and a thick steel door. She looked down to find her costume had been replaced by what looked like a hospital gown. "Where am I?"

A voice spoke up it was soft warm and deep one you would trust, "You are in the care of the Anax." A man stepped into the light his body covered in scars so only bits of his pale flesh could be seen only his eyes were scar free. He had no hair on his head instead a thick mass of scars were there. He wore a pair of black pants and nothing else not even shoes, "My name is Anax you will call me that as long as you are here."

"I would rather call you a pig!"

Anax punched Janet across the face hard enough to make the chair almost fall over before it was pulled back by a set of springs. "Really do not start this off like that." He smiled a bit, "I am not a pig I did not remove your clothes I had a female on the team do it. We not be regular Royals but we are of the same blood as them."

Janet spat at the ground and then tried to shrink only to have her body electrocuted making her stop, "Where are my girls?"

"In rooms like this with my fellow Anax," He walked over to a corner whistling slightly as he came back with a tray full of metal blades rods and other devices Janet could only guess what they were for. "I saw you tried to shrink well you best not do it each time you try the shocks power will increase."

"What are you going to do to us?"

"We are going to make you Royals."

"I will never join you."

"We knew you wouldn't that is why they brought me in here." He picked up a scalpel, "You see I was chosen by the Royals to become an Anax for a few reasons." He took the scalpel and cut down his arm, "You see I feel no pain so I have no sympathy for anybody who does because I have never felt it." He put the knife down again and picked up a needle and thread stitching his cut back up before taking a metal rod he pressed a button on its leather handle and then pressed it to his cut a second later the sound and smell of burning flesh filled the room as he sealed his wound. "I grew up in a lab as a test subject they wanted to see how much pain I could endure and when that got boring they began to do surgeries on me to test how a human reacted when awake for them. I know more about the human body then any person alive. I can fix my own body in seconds; whether I lose a limb or break a bone it is part of my gift." He put the metal rod down, "My eyes will highlight were a person is weakest it will show me their injuries, their illnesses and how to brake them. On the reverse I can see how to fix it as well you do not know how much that comes in handy when you are in my line of work."

Janet almost vomited at the smell it was one of the things that always got to her she could see blood guts but smells always got to her. "What kind of work is that?"

Anax smiled, "I break people so they can be rebuilt as our soldiers I even get asked to torture those they need info from. It helps when a torture can bring them back from the edge of death and then do it all over again. You would not believe how many people I have worked on."

"I will not brake," She spat at him, "There is nothing you can do to make me."

He shook his head and picked up what looked like a long metal knitting needle, "You forget I see what can hurt you most." He took the needled and then jammed it between two of Janet's ribs making her wince.

She stopped a second later, "I have broken my ribs before I know this pain."

"Do you really think that is all it is, I told you I know the human body." He touched the end of the needle sticking out of Janet's body as he did Janet would feel an intense pain growing in her sides until she was almost screaming. "You see this fun little device inflates a of air inside your body pushing on all your internal organs." He took his finger off and it stopped inflating.

Janet felt tears run down her cheeks masked only by a thick sweat that had suddenly formed on her body. The pressure inside her was causing her heart to pump faster and harder to force blood through the constricted space her breathing was become hard he lungs losing space to try and compensate for the loss of space. Janet looked up at him then yelled as she was shocked again by her chair, "I will not break!"

Anax chuckled, "Yes you will." He pushed a button on the tray the red lights turned on the temperature in the room began to rise, "Like my heat lamps I find they help keep a person awake and slowly loose all energy." He picked up another of the needles this time jamming it into the other side higher up on her body. He would touch the tip and wait to hear Janet scream before stopping the balloon inside Janet from filling any further, "Also trying to grow to lessen the pain only triggers the chair."

Janet felt another shock blast through her body and she growled a bit closing her eyes, "Where is Sayuk, Lyrica and Aoife?"

"They are in other rooms I already told you that." Anax Grabbed Janet's right hand and forced it flat onto one of the chairs arms, "A lot of people like to work the hands ripping and pulling nails but I found something a bit more fun." He reached over to the tray and picked up what looked like a thin metal drill bit. He held Janet's middle finger down and began press down on the nail with the tip of the bit slowly turning the bit in his scarred fingers. The bit slowly drilled down through Janet's nail and into the flesh until he saw it bleed and her screaming eyes shut tight. "I am going to have to do something about that." He left the bit in her finger as he stood up striking her face again this time with an open hand instead of a fist.

"Do something about what?" Janet was looking away from her hand.

"Your eyes, you keep looking away from the fun." He picked up a leather strap with two metal hoops on it that he tied around her head so she was looking through the holes. "Now stay still or I could damage your eye." He smirked as he pulled a small down a small wire device from the top of one and put it under her eyelid he put another one under her lower eyelid and both were used to hold open one eye he did the same thing to her other eyes, "Now you will see what I do."

Janet had kept her head still not wanting to damage her eyes she was not rolling over she just didn't want to add to the pain she would be feeling, "Fine I will watch."

Anax smiled and made her look at her hand as he attached two wire clips to the drill bit they were attached to a battery, "Soon it will begin to heat up your flesh beneath your nails will feel a sensation it was protected from all of its days." He then grabbed her left hand and began to drill into the nail on her middle finger again this time going deeper until he felt it touch bone. He clipped the wires to it once more and then attached them to the battery.

It would take a few minutes before Janet began to yell the drill bits had heated up to the point it was cooking her flesh the skin under her nails began to blister and burst instantly turning them yellow and red. She tried to look away only to have Anax grab her head and make her watch, "What do you want from me!"

Anax smiled a bit at this, "For you to break and we are far from that." He undid one of the clips to give her fingers a break. Only to grab her ring finger and drill into it slowly down to the bone on each finger and once again hook the battery up to the drill bit. He would turn his back to her as he looked over his tools, "What shall I use next." He listened to Janet scream once the heat had gone up to the point of searing flesh. He turned around holding long blunt tipped metal bar that had several groves in it and a scalpal. He undid the batteries he had given her enough vision of his tray to show her he had 8 more tiny drill bits enough to do each finger when he felt like it. He knew torture wasn't about what is done to a person but also what can be done. He knelt down and putting a hand on her thigh with the metal bar and slowly cut the space between Janet's knee cap and her bones listening to Janet scream. "Keep watching Janet do not make me have to force you."

Janet looked down seeing her blood rolling down her leg and the cut showing a bit of bone, "What are you going to do?"

"What needs to be done," He took the metal bar and slid it into the cut pushing it until it slid under Janet's knee cap freezing her leg in that position and making her scream in pain as she watched. The channels on the bar let the blood and fluids escape easily and create a pool on the ground. "I am slowly draining the fluid from you bursa sac when it stops dripping you will feel the sensation of bone rubbing against bone. I can make it stop and repair the damage just answer one question."

Janet was screaming in pain she was frozen in place now any movement caused pain to shoot through her body, "What is it?"

"How did you find the location of our instillation in south America?"

Janet looked up at him it was a simple question but it was a big one this would set the tone for the rest of her time in this room, "Satellite images caught a convoy going to it we caught what looked like people in masks. So I asked shield to send a drone to get a better look?"

Anax shook his head, "But how did you find the convoy to begin with." He tapped on bar making it tap against raw bone and tissue to cause more pain.

"I followed a plane from Italy after it picked up people getting Caito suits." She hated having to reveal how they found them but the pain kept growing her joints already weak from her size changes and the way she flew.

Anax nodded and pulled the bar out before picking up syringe with a long needle, "Thank you Janet." He pushed the needle into the cut and pushed the plunger down on it making Janet scream in pain. He picked up a metal tube with a needle and pushed it in the same cut then quickly pulled out the previous needle then he squeezed the metal tube and slowly pulled it out. Foam would fill the cut in Janets knee then fizzle away sealing everything away, "With any luck you won't have a scar."

Janet looked up at him with tears in her eyes her body covered in sweat, "That is all you will get from me."

Anax smiled, "that is all I need for now." He walked to the door, "Tell the emperor to send up all the planes we have used to go to Italy and have them blown up over the ocean make sure the crew and mechanics who worked on them are on the planes none of them need to come back."

Janet looked at him, "No you can't do that you are killing hundreds of your own people!"

"It is acceptable there is always more to take their place," He walked away from the door, "Now let's continue and see how many people I can get you to kill." He looked over his tools and picked up a small metal tube attached to a black ball. "This will be fun." He looked at her, "Tell me where shield is keeping the king you captured."

Janet gritted her teeth and turned away, "I do not know."

"I believe you," He pointed the tube at Janet's left eye and squeezed the ball a small burst of air hit Janet's eye.

Janet yelled out she tried to grip the arms of the chair but her fingers could not grip it without causing intense pain. She could only see a blur now on her left just the lights and a bit of shape her left cheek soaking wet from tears. "What was that?"

"A mixture of onion juice, chilli peppers, mint and lemon juice," He smiled, "It took me a while to get it right. Now with the inability to blink it will just stay there until I decide you can let your eye work normally." He picked up a scalpel again then put it down before picking up one of his long metal needles and jabbing it between two of her ribs just under her left breast. He touched the end of it and the balloon in the tip began to expand behind Janet's ribs and add more pressure.

Janet began to cough and sputter gasping now for air as her lungs shrunk even more her hear getting squished by the other organs and mass around it, "Please stop!"

Anax smiled at her and began to remove the drill bits in her fingers slowly tapping them to make her scream then gasp harder for air. He picked up everything off the floor then released her eyes so Janet could blink only to cry out as the powder in her left eye became spread around with each blink. He then turned away picking up his tray moving to the door he smiled and turned a dial on the wall the heat lamps grew in intensity, "I will send in a person to clean you up in an hour and I will see you tomorrow morning." The door opened a burst of damp air that smelt like rotting meat rushed into the room. Anax left for now and let Janet wonder what would happen next.


	13. Chapter 13

Janet did not know how long she was in that room for if she trusted Anax saying he would arrive each day she would have been in there for two weeks. Two weeks of daily torture pain and suffering from a man who did not show remorse he just did his job as simply as one would punch into a clock for work. The only other face she saw was that of a female who never spoke to her. The woman would come in head down and remove any of the devices left in Janet's body then wash Janet down. She would then feed Janet from a plastic tube that was green, orange or grey. The woman would then inject her with a needle and a minute later she passed out only to wake up free of the chair and on the ground curled up in a ball like a child scared of the dark.

Those were the moments Janet waited for lived for as if they were a break from all that was happening to her. She did not recognize her own hands the nails black and yellow leaking puss and blood each time she moved them. She would force herself to stand and walk the room trying to keep her muscle mass up. Everything they gave her was rationed even her water it came in small plastic bottles that were taken away when she passed out from a gas entering the room. She would wake up after that in the chair Anax looking over her and then going to his dam tray of tools for a new torture. She had felt pain beyond imagine yet had no scars to speak of he was the cruelest man she met. He would tell her each day how many people she had killed with the information she gave up and that total was 4671 and rising.

Janet now found herself back in the corner of the stone room the heat lamps were off and she was freezing. She would crawl towards the center of the room slowly turning her face from the chair she sat in each day. She curled up tighter her gown had been replaced today and was no longer stained with her blood, sweat and tears. She could use it for warmth as well as the light from the constantly lit lamp in the ceiling. It was another constant in her life a light that kept her up never letting her rest fully unless she was put under. She began to cry again though it should no longer hurt her body screamed in pain at random moments as if it remembered what she went through like it was feeling all the pain again. She covered her head with her hands to make her ball tighter as if the pain was coming from outside her body.

Then she was out nothing mattered her mind black until she was hit with a blast of water to her face and standing there was Anax. No she thought another day has passed already she began to tear up again how many lives were added this time all she did was mention the shoes oh god the shoes.

Anax looked down at her, "6298."

Janet let out a painful howl, "No but I gave you nothing."

"You gave us plenty to go off of now I am glad to say we make our own shoes." He picked up a remote from his tray, "I have something new for you today." He pushed a button and in front of Janet appeared a screen with three different images on it. The first was of Lyrica her head inside a helmet that seemed to be stopping the sound from her nose. On her neck were two black circles with wires that ran down her back her body covered by tightly bound cloth. Lyrica was hung upside down her arms encased in steel to keep her from opening the bone shields. Anax pressed a button and a red light turned on in the room.

Lyrica's voice came out, "No please no!" Her whole body twisted and turned as she screamed before falling limp.

"That was about the same amount of electricity one would find from a cattle prod it is increased every so often just to make her jump. If you're wondering how you can hear her voice with that helmet on we have a throat mike on her neck so we can get all the info we need. Now this is one of my favorites." He pressed a button this time a green light turned on and a man walked in holding a hose he twisted it onto a small inlet and a second later Lyrica was crying shaking her head the man simply slapped the helmet to make her stop. "We are filling her helmet with that simple mixture we used on you your first day here. Once it hits her nasal passage it burns bad it is so very sensitive for her."

Janet began to pull on her restraints, "Stop it!"

Anax nodded and the green light turned off in Lyrica's room the hose being pulled away from her helmet, "Then look at the second image."

Standing in a metal cage that was chained to the ceiling was Aoife her forearms and shins wrapped in leather which was wrapped in metal straps. Her eyes were shut as if she was sleep, "Looks like you haven't broken her."

Anax laughed, "She was tougher than the others no matter what pain we gave her she took it and kept fighting back. It took us a lot longer to find her weakness but we did and here it is." He pressed button on his remote and the ground opened up under the cage lights began to flash and the cage dropped with a thick splash.

Aoife began to struggle suddenly trying to climb up to the top of her cage, "I thought I gave you what you needed! Not again please!" The cage was slowly sinking into a white liquid Aoife suddenly stopping as she vomited and fell down into the liquid at the base of her cage unable to move only get sucked down.

Anax looked at Janet, "You see she has a fear a simple one of not being able to move no matter what. She is being sucked into the same material as the masks the Royals wear it is too thick to move and cut so she will simply be pulled down until her mouth begins to take in the liquid and then she slowly begins to drown only to be lifted out of it and dropped in over and over."

"Why did she vomit?"

Anax smiled, "A mix of fear, putrid stenches and a chemical we made that floats on the air that we release into the room it is a good way to make her let go. Now here comes the good part."

Janet watched as Aoife was slowly vanishing into the liquid the woman unable to move and pull her feet free. Aoife soon lost her knees sinking faster with each inch she went under trying to grab the bars only to yell and let go as they sparked with electricity. Her waist was gone then her stomach her hands now sucked into the white syrup as it rose to her neck touching her chin, "Not again!"

Janet yelled, "Stop!"

Anax nodded and pressed a button on his remote the cage began to rise and lift Aoife up out of the liquid. "Now then let's look at your last girl." The third picture lit up to show Sayuki in a solid white her entire body encased in a white box her mouth was covered in a white strap. "She is encased in Borosilicate glass so she cannot get out." He pressed his remote the entire room became bright white as loud noises were pumped into the room. "I had to create a very special torture for her that blood of hers would kill all my tools and they are my life line." He smirks a bit as he pressed another button two holes opened on the ball, "I am adding nitrogen to the room we are taking away her ability to breathe slowly. It is quite entertaining to watch it happen the more she struggles the faster the oxygen in the room is removed."

Sayuki began to shake her head back and forth the white strap over her mouth keeping her from gasping she had to rely on getting air through her nose. Her ears were splitting from the noise never sure how long it would last. Then she felt it the chamber she was in was pressing hard on her chest to make her fight for air more.

Anax smiled, "Now for another fun bit of torture." He pressed a button on his remote as he did a powder fell down over Sayuki who began to scream. "that is a special powder it goes into the body and cuts up the throat and lungs before being forced out by the body through violent coughs and vomiting, just wait for it." A few seconds later white foam would pour out of sides of the strap covering her mouth. "With her special blood system it takes longer for her to repair her lungs she will feel like she is choking on air for about 30 minutes." He turned off the screen when Janet looked away, "Now then it is time for them to see what I do to you."

Janet shook her head, "Please don't let them watch."

"It is only fair that they see you too." Anak picked up a scalpel and a metal tube with a funnel he would look her over with and leaned in sliding up her gown a bit. "Now then what shall I ask today?" He touched the scalpel to her leg and made a quick cut only a few inches long. Janet simply winced and gritted her teeth. She was watching closely to what he was doing if she looked away or closed her eyes they would be held open for her and attacked at the end. "You seem to be trained well." He took the tube and pushed it into the slit it would move between her skin and muscle tissue making Janet yell as he began to work the tube back and forth to make a pocket. He would put the scalpel back on his tray and pick up four metal vials and a blue container with a curved end on it, "First is salt." He opened a metal vial and poured it into the funnel on the tube coming from Janet's leg tapping it so it shook down into her wound filling up the pocket.

Janet screamed closing her eyes when he stopped pouring only to be slapped hard so she would open them to him pushing down on the pocket he had created to work the salt in, "What is the question!"

Anax smiled, "What color are your eyes?"

"Blue my eyes are blue!" He was doing it again those dam questions that meant nothing he always asked them why the hell did he ask them.

Anax put the tip of the curved end of the blue device into the center of the funnel and squeezed it seconds later red liquid rushed out of the cut taking the salt with it and relieving Janet of the pain. "Very good Janet," He opened another vial, "Now for some capsaicin, well to be specific the liquid around the seed." He began to pour the liquid into the funnel letting the thick slime make its way into the wound and spread out as he gently rubbed the skin above the wound to make sure she would feel it at all through the cut. Janet was watching gritting her teeth from the powerful burn not wanting to yell out. Anax asked his next question, "How did you and shield track and seal off our funds in Germany?"

Janet shook her head fighting this question, "I don't know!"

Anax sighed and picked up a scalpel again moving to her left leg he made a cut into her thigh before picking up another metal tube with a funnel and pushing it into the slit. He looked up to make sure Janet was paying attention and so he could see her face soaked in tears. He wiggled the tube around to create a pocket between her flesh and muscles. He picked up another vial and began to pour it into the funnel tapping the tube to work the contents down. A bit of liquid pour out of the slit as Janet's face barely changed. "This one is a bit different than the rest." He pressed a thumb down on the pocket he created in her body and when he did Janet let out a scream, "Sand and 98 proof spirits a good mixture."

Janet gripped the chair, "We tracked it through a buyer and followed the amount through accounts until it stopped."

Anax sighed and picked up the blue container putting it in the first funnel and squeezed it a white and red slime poured out of the wound the entire time he kept drilling a thumb into the other pocket just to keep her yelling. He then removed his thumb and put the end of the blue container into the other funnel and a white and red mixture of sand spilled out.

Janet dropped her head breathing heavily realizing he was using milk to rinse her wounds he really did know how to fix a human body. "I am going to get free one day and hunt you down!"

Anax sighed, "I know you think that but each time you see me your body will be reminded of this time and I am sure all the pain will return." He picked up the final vial, "How did you track ground shipments across Russia, china and morocco?"

Janet shook her head, "I am not going to say a thing."

Anax opened up a vial, "You can thank Sayuki for this one." He began to pour a red liquid into the funnel on her right leg then the rest through the one on her left.

Janet began to scream as the liquid began to eat through her flesh from the inside eating muscle, fat and flesh. "We tagged a shipment of devices you got from aim we followed them with gps."

Anax punched Janet, "You are lying we change boxes in a warehouse and send it the opposite way after we scan the machine." He picked up a metal spike and slammed it between the bones of Janet's hand just behind the knuckles of her middle and index finger. He then began to tap it in deeper, "Try again!"

Jane looked at her right hand which was now stuck on the chair and she shook her head it was a shield secret she needed to protect.

Anax picked up another spike and jammed it between the bones between Janet's ring and middle finger, "how did you track the deliveries?"

"I am not telling you!"

"We both know you will so just give tell me already." He picked up a few things from his tray and walked behind her. He would remove the back of the chair exposing her back to him. "How did you track the deliveries?" He put his arm around her chest and began to cut slit one inch long up along the side of her spine. He listened to Janet yell feeling her sweat more struggle only to realize she couldn't caught in his arm and her bindings. "Keep still this next part is tricky." He began to force curved and bent metal bars into the slits listening to Janet scream loudly for a few seconds before she closed her eyes.

Janet began to block out her pain now and simply sit there something had snapped and now she was just going through this she was not going to break. "I am not saying a word."

He sighed, "Very well then." He worked in the bars a bit further then smiled, "Remember our first day and my special needles. Meet their cousins." He took pushed the end of one and it inflated the balloon inflating hard and hitting Janet's liver hard before deflating back into the bar.

Janet coughed not making a noise beyond that it hurt like hell but she had been punched in that area before so she could take it. "Not enough!"

Anax hit another one a balloon inflating hard and hitting her stomach hard making her vomit instantly. There was not much in her stomach mostly water and the mush she got from the tube. "Still nothing," He struck two this time making Janet yell finally as they hit her kidneys.

Janet had been punched in the kidneys before but not like this nothing to dampen the hit she just took if she was not tied down like she was she would be on the ground doubled over in pain unable to move, "fuck you!"

"Such language Janet you know I can't have that," He tapped the fifth bar in her back this one inflated a balloon that struck her heart.

Janet froze for a split second nothing moved on or in her body everything was still no air came in or out until he heart beat once more. She was gasping for breath as if she had not breathed for 4 minutes, the pain in her body increased tenfold and she was screaming loudly unable to keep it in. "I am not going to speak!" Anax growled a bit and then hit all 5 bars all of the balloons inflating to make her feel all the pain at once. The one that struck her heart would halt everything then when it beat again all the pain hit her at once. It felt as if her entire body was being torn apart from the inside, "We use a gamma tracer!"

Anax smiled, "Tell me all about it."

Janet looked down, "It is chemical mixture created by Bruce Banner it is sprayed on injected in the device the mixture reacts with the air and releases a small amount of a specialized Gamma radiation that can be tracked with a program Hank Pym wrote."

Anax nodded, "And how do we get rid of it?"

Janet looked down, "I don't know shield hasn't given me that information."

Anax sighed, "I believe you," He began to remove the bars slowly before walking back in front of her he pulled he spikes from her hand and placed them on the tray. He picked up his blue bottle and used the milk mixture inside to flush that acid under the flesh in her legs. He took the tubes out of the slits. "Now then let's get you fixed up." He picked up a spray can with a hose on it one he knew Janet would recognize. It was sterilizing foam that created a healing agent inside the wound then glued it shut. It was painful but it also numbed the pain afterwards and removed any chance of a scar. "I will see you tomorrow with a new total."

Janet was curled in the corner of the room hiding her face as best she could from the light and protecting her body from the heat lights. Her breathing was heavy her face pale and thin her eyes had sunk in she was no longer in fighting mode now she just wanted to survive. Her lack of water and nutrition had taken her muscles and made her weak she barely had the energy to argue with Anax when he visited her. She had been in the room another two weeks since she saw her friends being tortured like her. She wondered what was coming next she had heard a bit of noise outside and that was never good. The she heard it gun shots not just one but many and she got scared again. Are they done with her and purging the place she was in Anax had threatened that before if people came for her 100 souls would be added to her total which had now reached 18923. She hated that number she had fought before always to prevent death and now she was the cause of so much. She tried to cry but had next to no tears her body holding onto all the liquid it could until she got her next bottle.

"Do we kill the bug?"

"No leave her we got what we needed plus it will send a better message to shield if we let them see what we can do while they panic."

"Alright I am burning the systems how much time do we got."

There was a gunshot, "we have none your job is done."

Janet listened to this moving a bit closer to the door what was this feeling building up inside her was it hope was it joy it had to be something good something she had not felt in so long. She heard the word shield were they coming was she going to be out of this place a smile formed on her lips then a squeak of a scream as she heard something hit her door rapidly.

Anax voice could be heard, "Well Janet it was fun getting to know you but I must leave just know your total is at 19345 now a shame we couldn't make it to 20000. Hopefully we can add to that total later."

"19345," Janet was back in her corner the hope gone replaced by dread and a sickness in her stomach how could she be happy when she caused the deaths of so many. She did not know how long she had been sitting there repeating that number under her breath but she heard the door open and a set of familiar voices rushed into it.

Black widow rushed in grabbing Janet's shoulders turning her around and looking over Janet and her blood stained robe. "It is okay Janet we are here now."

Janet kept saying the number looking up she shook her heard as Spiderwoman rushed in next Janet dropped her head a puddle forming beneath her. She was with people who would not hurt her she was safe and her body just gave way.

Spiderwoman caught her before she could fall into the ground, "We will get you out of here you're safe so is Sayuki Lyrica and Aoife."

Janet smiled then dropped her head passing out as Hawkeye entered the room with a blanket Captain America right behind him. "Let's get her to the helicarrier and get her some help."


	14. Chapter 14

((Now for something different a chance to get away from all the seriousness that has been going on with the adventures of Pete the pigeon))

Brianna was dressed in a pure white surgeons gown mask and cap as looked down at the pigeon on the table barely breathing as it drew closer to death, "Put him under and monitor his vitals we need to get him ready for surgery Janet will kill us if he dies."

A group of people in light blue mask gowns and caps stood around the metal table in total 10 people were in the room. One of the pushed a tube down Pete's beak another placing small electrodes on the bird. As they did monitors began to light up in a dark green then a man in a white mask stepped out of the crowd, "Okay so tell me what is wrong with my patient?"

Brianna tapped her tablet a new screen lit up showing a multilayer scan of Pete's body from bone to feathers. "We have three broken ribs, a shattered wings, a punctured lung, cracked beak and skull. Along with shattered talons and a splintered sternum."

The doctor looked up at her, "Then by all rights we should just let him die."

Brianna shook her head, "We cannot do that you are here to fix the lung and follow the instructions of the doctors beside we are going to save Pete so he is here for Janet when she returns."

The doctor sighed, "Then I will need a full surgery kit and a personal nurse who is focused only on what I say able to ignore what is going on around her and focus on my voice alone."

A young woman stepped up and nodded, "That is what I am here for doctor Striet"

Dr. Striet nodded and looked down at the pigeon, "I need a scalpel tweezers and a person on suction."

The woman spoke, "Yes doctor." The work began and over the course of 8 hours of surgery Pete was rebuilt and given a new lease on life.

Dr. Striet finished tying the final stitch, "It will take him a while grow feathers again but he will be good to fly. I am amazed that you were able to figure out how to do this kind of work and what you had me install is crazy."

"We have been coming up with these plans for a while it was a fun project for our people as a way to give them a break and have fun. None of us thought we would have to use them so soon." Brianna looked at her tablet as two people picked up the pigeon and placed a mask over his head with hoses and put him in a vial of liquid.

One of the people spoke up, "He should be all healed up within the week."

Brianna nodded, "Just have him under 24 hour surveillance and keep him sedated."

Dr. Striet looked at the Vail then shook his head, "Now that I have finished can you tell me what I did to him."

Brianna nodded, "Of course I can." She tapped her tablet and on the large screen appeared the wings of Pete. "To start all the bones in his wings were replaced with carbon fiber nanotubes along the front edges are thin vibranium blades."

Striet looked at Brianna, "You put weapons on a pigeon?"

Brianna smirked, "No we made a new hero. We replaced his beak and talons with adamantium to allow him to land even vertical. His skull was repaired with the same metal and then coated in it. Over his eyes is a synthetic membrane that will allow him to keep them open at his new top speed of 120 miles per hour and he can sustain that speed for over three hours now."

"This is crazy no pigeon should be able to do this."

"I am not done his sternum was repaired with nanotubes coated in diamond so it will not shatter on him. His ribs are also nanotubes now so they can flex with flight." As she spoke she was flipping the screen to new areas on Pete, "Finally the lungs were coated in a new self sealing membrane to stop them from puncturing ever again. We braced his spine and made it so we can equip different tools on him depending on his mission."

"Please tell me you won't be blowing him up?"

"Of course not but he can carry a payload of bombs and drop them where he wants we are also working on a laser."

"You people are crazy!" He stepped back, "Why would you do this to a bird!"

"Because he wanted it do you know how he got hurt. He went to find Janet and rescue her but instead was sent back in a box like this we were lucky he could hold on for so long."

"I still do not agree with this how will his muscles adhere to the new structures and his feathers how will they grow back."

"The entire time you operated you were putting a substance on each new bone that is a mix of stem cells and other agents that will make his body accept them as if nothing happened. We expect him to be in full flight within two days of his removal from the tank and on his first mission within another day."

"I will say this again you people are crazy...but if it was his choice I will do what I can to help him just call me if he comes back injured."

Brianna nodded, "We also donated half a million to your pigeon rescue just as a thank you. You will also be getting a check for 200000 within the week."

"Thank you," he smirked and left the operating room laughing a bit as he began to wash up.

Pete looked out over the city it had been his fourth day out of the tank and was ready to test his abilities he flapped his wings and cooed. He knew his mission today it was time to take down a couple of bank robbers a simple job not the one he wanted but he needed to start out with something. He released his talons and fell down the side of the building he had been perched vertically on the side of the empire state building between the 99 and hundredth floor. He quickly turned his body around and spread his wings taking flight down the street doing a barrel role his right wing cut through a flag pole sticking out of the side of a building. The flag pole dropped scaring a group of teens chasing an injured racoon who used the chance to escape down an alley chattering a thank you. Pete flew quickly he could already tell that danger was in the air and the situation at the bank was getting more tense by the second. He pulled up flying over a large building spotting two snipers on the roof watching the bank. He did a quick scan of the front of the bank and then dives down rapidly towards a window.

Pete pointed his beak at the glass and crash he was through the window a slit second later he struck one of the men in the bank squared in the chest sending him flying back into the tellers booth and knocking him out. Without a second thought Pete turned in mid air flying towards the second man using the blades on his wings to slice through his gun.

A third man yelled from across the room, "is that a pigeon!"

Pete cooed menacingly and spun around rapidly releasing his poop at just the right time that it flew into the eyes of the man whose gun he just cut. The man yelled as it stung his eyes only to feel Pete's talons dig into his chest before being slammed down with powerful flaps from Pete's wings. The third man now had opened fire on Pete who took to flying around the room the gun fire missing his tail feathers by inches. Pete knew he had to stop this he folded in his wings diving straight down an inch from the floor he spread them again and began to fly towards the man weaving in and out of furniture for cover until he pulled up sharply. Pete struck the man square in the jaw sending him up into the air then down hard passed out.

A fourth man charged towards Pete who was now hovering in the air, "Like hell am I going to surrender to a bird." The man drew a knife and began to slash at Pete rapidly making the bird weave in and out rolling backwards and from side to side until Pete had enough. He raised his claw up and grabbed the blade stopping it in mid slash. Pete clenched his talons the blade snapping Pete kicked the broken blade forward the blade cutting the man's shoulder. Pete cooed and head butted the final man making him drop to his knees and pass out.

Pete looked around and then began to fly towards the broken window he had made when he heard a voice yelling it was the man in charge of the swat team, "Do not shoot the bird I got a call from the avengers it is a new superhero!"

As Pete flew out the window he saw the police force saluting him and a crowd cheering Pete did not react he simply took to the sky not even looking back. But behind him he heard the police enter the bank and cuff the robbers. Pete was now flying slowly through the streets happy his first mission went well. He would fly over central park then slow down as he saw a female pigeon on the ground cooing softly. Pete flew down and landed a few feet away from and began to coo at her slowly moving closer. The female was looking him over confused and impressed at what she saw bobbing her head a bit before taking off playfully. Pete cooed and then gave chase after her he flew slowly giving her a chance to dart in and out of the branches then she landed on the ledge of a building. Pete would land beside her she would move closer cooing a bit before she nuzzled him. He would nuzzle her back and so began their little dance of moving cooing touching and cleaning each other. Pete knew it was going well he had found himself a female a very lovely one at that. Then he heard it police sirens he cooed to her pecking her beak gently he dove backwards off the ledge to chase the sirens. He would be back for her but he was a hero now and heroes needed to rescue those who could not fight for themselves.

Pete followed the sounds of the sirens quickly until he caught up to it and the scene that had unfolded. In the center of an intersection stood a man in all red except for his eyes which were bright white. His costume rippled and waved tentacles appearing from it for a split second then vanishing Pete knew instantly who this was it was Carnage. The street below littered with bodies blood splashing up the buildings two stories high. Red webs hanging headless people from street lights a tower of cops impaled on a sign post and the more who got closer to him the more were added to the pile.

Pete turned away knowing he needed to prepare hoping the cops could hold him in place as he flew faster than he ever had. He flew over the buildings cooing loudly this would be a fight for the ages and for his life but he could not let the bodies pile up like this. He folded his wings in diving into a large metal box on the balcony of Janet's office. He began to peck at a screen finally tapping a set of cylinders. The inside of the box opened up a set of arms coming down and attached a metal belt on his back then it attached six grey cylinders vertically to it. He then turned around and took off out of the box and began to go back towards the vile scene he had left. He would fly a bit slower now the weight and drag of the device on his back slowing him down but he fought through this flexing his muscles and tucking his legs in tighter. He began to fly faster stopping once he could see the sight of the carnage.

Carnage had two people impaled on his tentacle appendages and was using them like brushes to spell out his name on the pavement. He was making a message for the world again letting them know carnage could return at any time.

Pete narrowed his eyes and dove down as he did the cylinders launched off his back the cylinders then all broke apart into disks. The disk would adhere to the buildings ground a vehicles surrounding carnage.

Carnage looked around unsure of what was happening but knowing something was wrong he had no idea where this attack was coming from all he could see was a pigeon, "You cannot stop the carnage!" He laughed evilly as he fired a spike from his hand out at the cars only to watch it become liquid and vanish within seconds. A second later the symbiote he wore began to shake and weaken.

Pete had unleashed a sonic attack each disk not powerful enough to defeat carnage but together they would trap him. Pete saw Carnage grab his head and took that chance to attack spreading his wings he cut into Carnage's side ripping through the symbiote and flesh causing Carnage to scream. Pete turned around and flew in again cutting into Carnage's left side he continued this circle of attacks when carnage fired a web at Peter he would use this chance to roll and slice up his arm. When Carnage fired a web at a building to escape he saw it turn to liquid a few feet from the building and sending sonic ripples into his arms.

Carnage rolled out of the way of an attack realizing now that the pigeon had used Carnage's own blood to block out some letters so the blood spelt care instead. He shrieked loudly and formed blades on his arms and charged at Pete and began to slash at him. Pete began to fly away using his talons to block the slashes kicking the blades away from his body.

Pete then saw an opening and flew back and away from Carnage hiding himself in front of a sonic disk. Carnage jumped back and watched the pigeon closely then Pete charged forward as Carnage began to fire spikes straight at the bird. Pete flew in and out of them narrowly dodging most even running across one as he got closer pulling up suddenly he then dove down towards Carnage blasting past him at incredible speed almost like that of a bullet. Pete would not go far he would spin around and charge talons first into Carnage's back and began to peck and bite at the symbiote pulling away tiny bits as Carnage yelled before he through the pigeon off his body with tentacles and pinned the bird down to the blood soaked earth.

Carnage turned around slowly releasing Pete from the tentacles only to hit him with spikes he launched from his chest rapidly. Pete was hit multiple times the force sending his small body across the ground until he came to a rest on the tire of a cop car. Carnage fired more but they were turned to liquid and vanished before they reached the bird Pete had landed under a disk and it was sheltering him.

Pete slowly got up cooing in pain his wings soaked in blood he flapped them to get as much off as he could. He knew he had to end this now or he would lose and be added to the pile of bodies. He ran forward digging his adamantium talons into the earth before he took off flapping his wings hard he picked up speed. Carnage began to fire his webs at the bird he wanted to trap this animal and torture it like he use to do when he was a child. But the webs could not keep up with the determined speed of the pigeon and his mission. Pete curved his wings and began to spin rapidly the air spiraling behind him. Carnage fired out tentacles but they were met with the vortex and sent flying in little pieces as if they hit the bottom of a blender. Pete's beak struck Carnage in the gut just to the right and a second later he had drilled through him coming out the other side and leaving a huge hole.

Carnage shrieked loudly the symbiote quickly repairing the hole as best it could tentacles flying in all directions. They grabbed bodies and flung them in every direction until it created an opening to escape. Carnage clutching his stomach as webs shot out of his back and pulled him through the air as fast as it could away from Pete.

Pete landed on the ground cooing painfully he was injured and exhausted all he could do was listen to Carnage scream as he ran away. Pete could not give chase to him so he simply flapped his wings and took off. He needed to rest he needed to be someplace he could be taken care of. He was flying back to the female he left behind but as he got close to the ledge he left her on he saw her with another pigeon. She had found a new male in the time he fought with carnage he simply cooed realizing now what it meant to be a hero. It did not meaning winning it did not mean getting what you wanted it meant losing what you want and found. But this was probably for the best if his enemies saw him with her she would be put in danger. So he simply continued to fly slowly and painfully back to Janet's office where he could get clean fed and have rest.

Pete shook his head and opened his eyes as he heard a door open and he began to coo like crazy. He flapped his wings and flew quickly over to the person entering the door the person he had not seen in three weeks. He would dive down and land in her lap all happy and excited that Janet had returned.

Janet smiled down at Pete this was her first stop after the hospital she was still in a wheel chair but that was what to be expected after her ordeal, "I am glad you have not forgotten me." She began to pet him, "It seems like you were taken care of."

Pete cooed and laid his head down now that Janet was back he no longer needed to dream.

((Yep it was all the dream of a lonely pet...so tune in next time I feel we need a break for pete the invincible iron pigeon))


	15. Chapter 15

Janet sat behind her desk her hands moving over the screen quickly as she could adjusting fashion designs approving and denying purchase in all her departments. She tapped a red speaker logo on the screen, "Brian can I see you in here for a second."

A minute later Brian walked in with a smile dressed in a blue suit with a shiny blue bow tie with pink poodles on it. He ran his hand through his black hair, "You needed me Janet."

Janet nodded and came around from behind her desk never standing up she was in a wheel chair. It was simple and plain obviously not meant for extended use, "I just got the logo back for the company I have to say I am happy with how it was done." She pressed the screen of the tablet in her lap and on her computer popped up the new logo the center of the logo was a set of four letters. In blue was T laying on its side a red F stood straight up a green M was on its side and facing down was a pink D. The letters all knotted into each other going over and under each other as if random but perfectly organized. Around the outside in a circle in gold letters was Van Dyne Industries. "What do you think?"

Brian looked it over and smiled, "It is perfect." He pressed a few buttons on his tablet and grinned as the logo was sent to all employees and then added to the top of all company e-mails. It was sent out to their label makers, "I am having all new lab coats made up with the logo as well as shirts and jackets."

"That was fast Brian."

He shrugged a bit, "I have been waiting for this for a long time all I had to do was send the e-mails."

Janet nodded and wheeled herself over to a wall of papers, "So what do we have planned next?"

Brian looked at her, "To start you have to give up that chair Janet."

"I can't Brian every time I stand up all my joints scream in pain my feet can't handle the pressure I even have a hard time turning a door knob."

"I have talked with the doctors Janet you are fully healed there should be no pain."

Janet glared at him, "So what I am making it up!"

"I am not saying that," Brian raised his hands up, "What I am saying is that there is no medical reason for the pain. You have been back to work now for two months."

"You do not know what it is like!" Janet began to tear up a bit.

"I am not saying I do."

"Then don't talk to me about it!"

Brian knelt down besides her, "I am talking about it because I care about you and I want to help."

Janet began to remember what had happened the week after she left the compound she was held in. She remembered the morning she woke up and standing in her private hospital room was Brianna and Maria Hill. Janet looked around her room and smiled it had been filled with flowers from people she cared about and even some fruit, muffin, and chocolate baskets. "So I guess it is time for me debriefing?"

Maria nodded and smiled pulling up a chair, "Yeah but first how are you doing?" She sat down something she only did when she was comfortable with the people in the room.

Janet sighed, "Insides hurt like hell I think my body has been bruised from the inside out. Hurts to move my knees and arms, my finger nails keep leaking fluids and look horrible plus I stink like hospital."

Maria nodded, "good news is after your scan and tests the doctors say you will recover with no side effects they doubt you will even have a scar on your body. Your kidneys and liver are bruised slightly but that will repair itself. You have a bit of fluid on your lungs they are going have to get out a bit later so you might be short of breath for a while. They say once your cuts are healed you will be able to start physiotherapy and get back to how you were in a few months."

Janet sighed, "Never thought I would be happy to have such a skilled torturer." She chuckled a bit then winced, "Remind me not to laugh for a bit."

Brianna chuckled, "Guess we should get rid of the joke cards and block you tube."

Janet laughed and winced, "So did you get Anax?"

Maria looked at Janet, "Which one was he?"

"The man covered head to toe in scars?"

"He wasn't one of the ten we took down in the raid."

Janet looked at her, "10! Out of the hundred in the bunker you got 10!"

"Janet that place could only hold 12 workers at max. Even if the doubled up or tripled up on bunks there is no way a place that small could hold that many."

"How big was it?"

"There was the elevator room at the top that took us down into a stone and metal reception room that once you got passed the door you found yourself in sort of a common area with a kitchen tv couches desks computers standard small operation gear. A side room was full of guns and their servers next to it was a bunk room with 12 beds one for each person and two bathrooms. Then at the back down a small hall way was where they held you and that was it except a long winding escape tunnel."

Janet shook her head, "He told me they a hundred in the base that if you attacked he would have them all killed." She yelped as she tried to curl up, "Oh god what else did he lie to me about in those for weeks."

Brianna blinked, "Janet it was only two weeks."

Janet began to tear up, "Oh god I killed 19345 in two weeks!" She began to cry hard as she did Brianna grabbed her and held her.

Maria looked at her, "How did you kill people in that room?"

"Everything I told them he would kill people over!" She shook her head, "No matter what I said they killed people for it!"

Maria looked at her in shock, "What did you tell them!"

Janet was crying hard into Brianna's shoulder as Brianna looked back, "This is the end of your visit Maria you have upset her too much."

Maria stood up and shook her head, "Fine but I will be back tomorrow I need to know everything." She turned around and left the room passing a set of four shield agents posted outside the room.

It was the next day when Maria knocked on the door Janet was sobbing as she looked at her mashed potatoes then yelled throwing her tray into the wall. With and angered looked she stared at Maria, "What do you want!"

Maria stood with her hands behind her back, "I need to know more of what happened."

"First I want answers, how did it take so long to find me!"

Maria looked straight into Janet's eyes, "we had no leads you went after somebody without our knowledge or telling us who. How were we supposed to track you down?"

Janet turned away, "Fine then, how did you find me?"

"Sayuki."

"What do you mean Sayuki?"

"Sayuki got out after a week and half of torture."

Janet smiled a bit, "So she was the strong one."

"It was no easy task for her to get out. Any chance of her getting her blood out was blocked from what we could tell."

"How did she do it?"

"She gave herself bloody noses by breathing in and out rapidly drying it out and causing irritation over a few hours. She would then force the mist of blood towards the metal bindings on the chamber holding her. It took her a long time to weaken them enough that she could get out after that she took out the 12 people in her bunker and got out. It took her three days of wondering the Alaskan wilderness to find a town and contact us."

Janet smiled a bit more, "She is very clever."

"She took us back to the bunker and we were able to track the rest of you down through the signal they sent out when they had that little torture show."

Janet growled, "It wasn't a show!"

"Sorry it was a bad choice of words."

"So we were all in Alaska."

"No just Sayuki. Lyrica was in the Philippines Aoife was in Poland and you were in the Australian outback."

"How are they doing?"

"Sayuki is doing good not much damage physically so she is walking and doing a bit of training, Aoife is back to training hard at the gym you have in New York. Lyrica is in a shield hospital she is recovered physically just she is a bit weak mentally she breaks down at the sound of pouring water." Maria moved a bit closer, "Now then time to answer my questions? What did they get out of you?"

Janet looked down and began to say what she told Anax on the first day she looked to her knee and then grabbed a water jug and vomited right into it. She would continue this for three minutes until she was only spitting out bile. She looked up then winced gripping her knee she looked at her hand and began to scream she could see her black and yellow nails and it all came rushing back. All the torture all the pain and all she could do was scream and cry as doctors and nurses rushed in pinning her down before sedating her and holding her still until she passed out.

Maria looked to the doctor, "How often does this happen?"

The doctor picked up Janet's chart and began write on it, "At least 4 times a day. The worse is she can't sleep unless we make her chemically. If she does fall asleep on her own she wakes up scream and thrashing she has destroyed a few pieces of equipment already. Whatever happened to her was not just physical but mental who ever tortured her knew what they were doing. If they had become a doctor he would easily be the best in the world I mean he patched wounds that most surgeons would walk away from."

Maria looked to the doctor, "From the test and observations can you tell me what was done to her and how?"

The doctor shook her head, "No I cannot the cuts and injuries are so specialized we would need her to tell us everything then build it from there. What I can say is all her wounds would not threaten her life in any way it was perfectly done."

Maria would return to the hospital every day over the next few days to see Janet and try to get info from her. Each time she was met with a different Janet a crying Janet an angry Janet a calm Janet even a completely silent Janet. Each visit ended the same Janet having to be sedated they were all lucky she had chosen somewhere deep inside not to change size or try to run. What they did not know was the fear Janet had in changing size it always brought on pain when she was captured and still feared it did.

Janet would be in bed for an entire week not leaving it until she was told she was ready to do physiotherapy. It was painful for her to even stand at first but she slowly worked up her muscles again her wounds fully closing not a scar left over. Her nails had been removed and replaced by special covers that were painted the same yellow that was on her costume. She worked hard to regain herself but all she could feel was pain and would stop after only 10 minutes. It was a week after she started physiotherapy that she was allowed to go home as long as Brianna would stay with her. She would spend the rest of her time in and out of doctor's offices both medical and mental. Yet in all this time she remained in a wheel chair unable to and unwilling to stand again.

Brian smiled kindly at his boss as he knelt there, "How about some good news then. I am getting married next summer to Audrey and we both want you there."

Janet grinned looking up at him a bit she reached around and hugged him, "That is wonderful you both deserve to be happy." Janet leaned back in her chair, "Just so you know your honeymoon is on me, think of it as a bonus for all the work you do."

Brian smiled widely, "That is...wow...that is amazing...are you sure?"

Janet nodded, "I will send you a list of all the places I have on permanent reservation you can use any of those."

"I already know which one we want."

"I forget you know everything I have for reserved."

"So would you like an update on your girls?"

Janet nodded, "Of course."

"Well Aoife and Sayuki are both fully training next door both determined to not be taken again. Lyrica is training lightly and is no longer afraid of the pouring water sound she will be taking on a full load within the month. They are all waiting for you to come join them."

Janet sighed then smiled as Pete flew into the office and landed on Janet's lap cooing until she began to pet him, "I will join them when I can walk again."

"Aoife said the pool is set up now and she is willing to help you with your exercises."

"I will go when I am ready." She was getting a bit upset and began to wheel herself over to her desk, "Take down the finished fashion and marketing projects and you can go back to work."

Brian nodded and walked over to the wall as he began to unpin them from the wall, "We are all planning on going out for a meal after work today we would love to have you join us. I think being around people might help."

Janet didn't answer him she picked up a set of head phones and turned on her music listening to it as she began to work again. The only one she seemed to let get close now was Pete and Brian couldn't blame her to much she was looking at each person with distrust never sure who was a royal in secret.


	16. Chapter 16

Janet slowly made her way down the streets of New York she had not yet gotten out of the wheelchair she had simply got a better on. She choose to keep it manual not wanting to have to go with electric because it was better for her muscles. Her new wheel chair was black with yellow curving spokes for the wheels and yellow push rim. The wheels were at an angle to help get better speed and manoeuvrable she had it made out of the lightest and strongest materials she could. The wheels were a made a bit wider and looked more like a bike tires so she could handle off road more. She even had the suspension custom made for her for a more comfortable ride she even improved her breaks. She had spent a lot of money and time on this wheelchair and it was a prototype for her future line.

She had now been in a wheel chair for three months and to those around her she had heard whispers of surrender of her giving up and being broken. She simply smiled when she heard the whispers she had not given up, not surrendered she was still strong and she was proving it. That is what she told herself each morning yet by night she cried herself to sleep with a mix of pain from her body and the condition she found her mind in.

She was off to her usual workout routine of an hour in the pool at Aoife's gym it was one of the few times she did not feel confined and trapped. It gave her joy to move around like she did before the torture he speed increased as she moved around people in the street. She had gotten a lot better at controlling her chair. She went up the ramp to the entrance of the red five story brick building. She hit the door open button and waited until she could go inside she could not hear the usual sounds of metal clanging bags being punched and machines running but she shrugged it off as one of the rare down times in the gym.

"Aoife I am here for our next session!" She turned the corner of the narrow wood floored hall and her jaw dropped. Aoife, Sayuki and Lyrica were in the center the boxing ring Lyrica had a helmet on her head her arms wrapped in thick chains. Sayuki's mouth and nosed was covered it a ceramic band her arms in ceramic tubes her feet in ceramic boxes. Aoife's arms and shins wrapped in leather her wrist cuffed to her ankles behind her with a gag in her mouth. "No no no!"

"Yes Janet."

Janet began to cry the voice hitting her body and causing pain instantly but before she could turn her chair around she heard metal bar get pushed between the spokes then locked in place. "You can't be here."

"But I can." Anax stepped out from behind a heavy bag with an evil smirk on his face, "Why are you in a wheel chair?" He walked closer to her he was still only wearing a pair of pants, "from what I can see you are perfectly healthy, don't tell me I broke you that much."

Janet grabbed the push rims on her chair and tried to roll away the bar stopped her from moving even an inch, "Get away from me!"

"Oh then should I go to your little friends then, maybe one of them can make you call me back." He walked towards the boxing ring then leapt up over the ropes as if it was nothing he walked up to Aoife, "I see something I can do with you." He clapped his hands twice two men ran up behind wasp they were dressed in black two button suits and had on white masks with a thick brow the right half painted a bright blue. The men grabbed her arms and cuffed her to the wheels of her chair they then cuffed her legs to the chair as well. At the same time a third man in the same mask brought a bag over Anax, "Now then Janet this time I am not going to ask questions I am simply here to have a bit of fun." He opened his bag and removed a coil of flat plastic. He undid a plastic tie on it and then grabbed Aoife's cheeks and squeezed them hard forcing her to open her jaw up just slightly he then forced an end of the metal band into her mouth. He quickly began to push it down the gagging throat Aoife not even stopping when she vomited. He never even stepped out of the way of the vomit, "Such a typical reaction." He reached back into his bag and pulled out a plastic tube with a funnel like tip. He took the flat plastic in her mouth and pushed a finger into the end of it to make a small opening. He put the end of the tube's funnel end into the opening and then lifted her head back. As he did the flat plastic became a cylinder, "Now then I am feeding into your body a set of about 1000 metal balls and one larger one that is a powerful magnet." He watched as Aoife's belly began to expand growing in size making the girl heave trying to get rid of the matter entering her body. Once she did he pressed a button on the end of the tube and unseen to all the magnetic ball inside her turned on attracting all the metal balls to it and forming a lump inside her stomach. "It may not look like much but right now her body is desperate to empty the stomach but the mass is to large to get out so it will keep forcing it tearing at her insides forcing the ball to press on her lungs and warp them only to have the mass fall down and do it over and over again." He pulled the tube from her throat and bile followed it along with foam.

Aoife was trying to scream trying to grab her stomach do anything she could to relieve the pain. Tears covering her face looking at Janet for a second then forcing them closed as she cried hard her body doing anything to relieve the pain even voiding her bowels yet it gave no relief.

Janet was fighting her chains hard, "Let them go Anax it is me you want to hurt not them."

Anax smiled and walked up behind Sayuki, "Now this is one I have been looking forward too." He pulled on Sayuki's hair and lifted her up, "She was the one to escape and probably the strongest of you in her determination." He then dropped her back down and looked to Janet, "This is the best way I found to hurt you, unlike the rest of you her blood is dangerous and my other Anax thought he had figured it out he even bragged about his way to torture you but we all know how that turned out. So I have been looking forward to this for quite some time. I want to get my hands on the girl who cannot be cut." He took out blue cloth bundle from his bag and rolled it out on the floor revealing a bunch of different ceramic syringes with ceramic needles. "Now this is something I came up with just for this moment." He picked up a needle and thrust it into Sayuki's left arm and pushed down on the plunger.

Sayuki yelped when the need went into her arm and as he pushed the plunger down she began to scream loudly watching as the veins in her arms became a visible black color. She felt like they were burning as it spread through her it only lasted a few seconds before it stopped, "What did you do to me."

Anax chuckled, "I studied your blood Sayuki something others would not do and I found out a lot of fun things."

Janet was fighting harder, "Stop it now!"

Anax laughed loudly, "Not yet," He picked up a larger needle and pushed it into her left arm and pushing down on the plunger to powerful screams, tears and heavy sweat. "You see in these needles is a saline solution mixed with a base that is stronger than the acid in your body Sayuki. The acid takes away enough of the base to make it painful for a few seconds but with each needle the amount of the base verses saline drops so it spreads out more burning your veins and insides. Do not wish to kill you so there will never be enough to reach your hearts and burn them out." He pushed a needle into her neck her veins and arteries creating a black web across her face and neck before stopping.

Sayuki was screaming in pain even the blood vessels in her eyes began to turn back as she curling up, "Stop please I beg you stop this!"

"I cannot do that," Annax kicked Sayuki so she rolled onto her back as he took two needles and thrust them hard into Sayuki's inner thighs to scream of pure pain he pushed the plungers slowly as her eyes rolled back into her head before Sayuki passed out. "Tsssk I was hoping she could take more, guess I will need to wake her up later for more fun."

Janet yelled and kicked hard on her chains trying to break free, "I am going to kill you!" Janet's entire body was screaming in pain to her each time she moved it hurt worse when her body lifted up a bit she screamed and fell down.

"You have told me that before and yet here I am," He walked over to Lyrica and grinned, "Now this one is not really a special one for her but I know it is the best for her." He pulled out four long metal knitting needles, "Remember these Janet?"

Janet sunk back into the wheel chair and looked at them her chest screaming in pain at the thought of them entering her body, "No!" Janet's voice was cracking as she cried harder, "Do not do that to her!"

He smirked, "I almost forgot." He took out a black collar with a square box on it and he put it around Lyrica's neck.

Lyrica's voice broke into the air, "take it off! Please take it off I will do anything! Just take it off! Please I can't be in here."

Janet forgot about her pain for a second and struggled harder, "Anax this is enough."

"Not yet you have not suffered enough!" He took one of the needles and jammed it into Lyrica's chest causing the girl to scream loudly only to have it stop for a second then come out shallower with heavier breathing behind it as Anax ready his next needle the whole time out of Lyrica's sight.

Lyrica was crying hard her body drenched in sweat, "Please no more I beg you."

"You are begging the wrong man." He jammed another needle into Lyrica's chest the balloon opening almost instantly inside her more violently then they had in Janet's. "Now because of your larger lungs I am going to need to put more into your body then I did Janet." He picked up two more kneeling down on Lyrica's legs digging his knees into the back of hers he thrust both of them in between Lyrica's ribs from the back.

Lyrica's words soon became garbled masked by the sounds of bubbles being pushed through her body trying to relieve pressure in her chest. She was only being held up by Anax and spoke one word, "no" that word repeated over and over until a two more needles burst through the space of her ribs. No sound coming out of her mouth just the sound of air bubbles pushing through the liquid in her throat.

Anax smirked and slowly removed the helmet from Lyrica's head and let her drop to the ground, "She is no longer a threat." He reached into his bag and pulled out a pistol with a silencer firing six shots he took out the other Royals in the room.

Janet was so focused on her girls she almost missed the other Royals being killed if it was not for Sayuki yelping when they fell. Janet looked around, "What have you done?"

Anax smiled, "I have grown tired of working for the Royals so I have decided to come to you with an offer. Take me in hand me over to shield and I will give you all the intell I have on them."

Janet struggled, "Screw you! Why would I agree to that after what you just did! I am going to kill you!"

Anax sighed and pulled out what looked like a blue nail gun, "I had hoped we could come to an agreement but if I must." He lifted Lyrica up by her hair put the end of the gun to the back of her skull and pulled the trigger before dropping a lifeless Lyrica to the ground.

Janet screamed, "Fuck you!" For the first time in so long Janet had forgotten all pain all the fear and all the good that was left inside her. She shrunk down flying forward as she could she hit Anax straight in the stomach with her small form. They both flew towards the ropes of the ring the force streatching them until they snapped and Anax was sent flying across the room smashing a walled mirror on the other side. Janet spun around mid air firing her stingers at the locks on Sayuki's and Aoife's bindings. "Sayuki press the button on the bottom of the container that held the balls in Aoife's gut."

Sayuki nodded and crawled forward grabbing the container she pressed the button a second later thousands of small orbs began to pour out of Aoife's mouth. They covered the rings mats in a thick slime. Sayuki yelled out "Get him!"

Janet flew forward a look of hate on her face she would not give this man a second more to live. She fired her stingers at him hitting him over and over again with hundreds of shots making his scared flesh burn and melt. When she was within a foot of him she returned to her normal size and using the moment she flew knee first into his chest. She raised her fists and began to punch him over and over in the face. Each hit caused her hands to sting and bleed but she did not stop she yelled as she felt a bone in her hand break. She screamed as she grabbed a metal dumbbell raising it above her head.

Anax began to laugh loudly, "I would not do that if I were you Janet not if you want Lyrica to live."

Janet looked down at him, "She is dead you killed her!"

"Did I janet." Anax could tell instantly what was wrong with himself he had a broken nose fractured left eye socket a deep cut above his right eye which is why Janet looked half red. He had three broken ribs cuts across his back from hitting the glass along with deep rope burn.

Janet yelled out, "Sayuki check Lyrica!"

Sayuki quickly made her way over to Lyrica checking her pulse then for the first time that day with tears of joy she spoke, "she is alive!"

Janet looked down at him, "I am sure shield can save her I do not need you."

Anax chuckled as he propped himself up, "Then why do I hear doubt in your voice Janet. Take my offer and I will save her the second we get on the helicarrier."

Janet looked to Lyrica and then the other girls, "I still can't trust you."

"Then let me tell you what I did. I sent a metal bar into her skull it is thin strong and sharp it cut through her skull once inside it bounced around a bit before it wrapped itself around her brain stem and stopped when a metal plat his her skull. If they cut the plate the tension in the wire will make the bar want to return to it original coil cutting her brainstem and slicing up her brain. If they try to pull it out it will sever her brain stem before they can get it out even an inch." He spat out blood, "I am the only one who can remove it and you know that so what will it be Janet. Kill me and her or let us live."

Janet looked back down at this man who seconds ago controlled them had their lives in his hands and now he was down beaten yet he still had her. She dropped the weight right on Anax knee before stepping back and kicking him in the chin knocking him out. Janet walked over to the door of the gym grabbing a phone she called shield.

Anax sat in a black room with a metal table he was stripped down to a pair of scrub pants and nothing else. He gently hummed to himself as he waited for the door to open and once it did he smiled, "Hello Commander Hill."

Maria entered the room and looked at Anax, "So where is the intell we are promised."

"Right down to business then I take it little Lyrica is alright?"

"Yes she is recovering and the doctors in the room said you were an incredible surgeon you even repaired her vocal cords after you had to cut through them so perfectly she might never notice a change." Maria walked in front of him, "Now back to business."

"First give me what I want I already held up half the deal we made two weeks ago."

"Yeah but I do not like how you did it." She reached into a pouch and tossed Anax a set of keys.

"You told me to if I wanted to come in I would have to fix Janet and I did."

"You tortured her people."

"I made her walk shrink and fly like she use to, she will not be going back to that chair again." He undid the cuffs and rubbed his wrists a bit before reaching up to his nose and snapping it back in place.

"Now the intell."

Anax smiled, "In queens there is a house inside is a family of five good people I gave them that house as long as they let me store a few things in a safe no questions asked. It is in the safe in the basement that you will find 23 hard drives with all the data I have on the Royals."

"One last question why have you left the Royals."

"Simple I got bored at first it was great I could do as I pleased with an endless supply of people to practice my craft on. Then they stopped sending them to me as much sure I got a few but not enough then when I finally heard I would have three new people to play with they gave three of them to people who in my opinion do not deserve to be part of the trade. Their ideas were taken from my plans my set ups." He shook his head, "So when I got wasp I saw my chance to break free and get a new start where my talents and skill would be welcomed."

Maria sighed and reached into her pouch pulling out a brown leather wallet, "Welcome to shield"


End file.
